Le clan maudit
by Lawliette-chan
Summary: Yukina une jeune demoiselle tombe sur le village de Konoha alors qu'elle est poursuivit et blessée. Elle se fait sauver in-extrémiste par Kakashi Hatake avant de tomber dans le coma. En se réveillant elle a perdu la mémoire. Avec l'aide de Kakashi, Hinata, Gai, Lee et l'équipe 7, Yukina va tenter de reconstituer son sombre passé. Est-elle une menace pour le village?
1. Intro: Une mystérieuse jeune fille

_**Bien le bonjour cher lecteur, je publie cette histoire qui date d'un moment. Je suis nouvelle sur ce site ( en quelque sorte) et je vais publier toutes mes histoires, ce qui fais que celle-ci date de 2012. Ce pourquoi elle se place juste après l'arc pain sans la guerre et tout le tralalala. J'espère tout de même qu'elle vous plairas! C'est l'unique fiction que j'ai écrit à la première personne mais elle me tenait à coeur.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **~ LE CLAN MAUDIT ~**_

 _ **~Introduction : Une mystérieuse jeune fille~**_

La nuit était chaude, la température était oppressante … Aux abords de Konoha le vent venait de se lever et un violent orage était en train de menacer le paisible village. Le tonnerre grondait et les feuilles faisaient des va-et-vient au gré du vent.

Les branches craquaient sous mon poids, les buissons arrachaient mes vêtements peu à peu. J'étais en train de courir, à court de souffle … Mon sang se répandait sur le sol et je ne pouvais plus bouger les bras… A vrai dire je courais sans savoir où aller, je divaguais entre les arbres, je cherchais de l'aide … J'avançais de moins en moins vite et je sentais qu'ILS allaient me rattraper et qu'ILS allaient en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec moi. La peur me faisait continuer mais ma respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée et les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de moi. Je tenais mon pendentif serré entre mes doigts, jamais je ne le lâcherais il était trop précieux ! Fatiguée, je repérais un village non loin de là, enfin je n'étais pas sûre mais je voyais comme des lumières danser devant mes yeux. Ma vue se troubla fortement avant que mes jambes ne se dérobent… S'en était donc fini de moi, tout ce que j'avais réussi à parcourir jusqu'ici, tout était terminée…? Ma vie n'avait donc servi à rien ?

Au lieu de tomber sur le sol moite comme je m'y attendais, je chuta sur quelque chose de chaud et réconfortant. Les yeux entrouverts je réussi à apercevoir une lumière jaune et j'entendis des cris, oui c'était comme si il y avait eut des milliers d'oiseaux qui hurlaient juste à côté de moi. J'entendis également comme un bruit de tonnerre et les pas qui se rapprochaient finir finalement par s'éloigner. Dans un dernier effort, je pivota la tête en direction de mon sauveur. Tout était flou mais je vis un homme avec des cheveux argentés taillés en brosse en une tenue verte. Ce qui me surprit c'était qu'il avait un œil blessé avec une couleur rouge foncée. Je reconnus le fameux Sharigan que j'avais vu une fois dans un livre. Soudain, je perdis toutes mes sensations, mes jambes, mes bras, plus rien ne me répondis… Le sang que j'avais perdu avait eut raison de moi…

Je vis l'homme à l'œil rouge qui tentait de me parler et de me faire des signes. Je voulus lui répondre mais rien n'y fit, le trou noir apparu devant moi et je sombrai dans le coma…


	2. Chp 1 : Qui suis-je?

**~Chapitre 1 : Qui suis-je ?~**

 _" Je m'amusais seule sur un banc du parc, c'était une journée particulièrement belle malgré ma solitude je me promenais avec joie. Ma balade fut agréable, en effet je ne croisai personne… Je me balançai d'avant en arrière et mes long cheveux blonds me suivirent, j'attardai mes grands yeux bleus sur une troupe de jeunes personnes qui marchaient en ma direction. Ils devaient avoir le même âge que moi, surement une dizaines d'années. Malheureusement le bonheur fut de courte duré, ils s'approchèrent de moi et commencèrent à me dévisager…_

 _Ils se mirent en cercle rapproché, je me senti oppressée et coincée sur mon petit banc blanc._

 _\- Hé c'est toi le monstre du village ! Il parait qu'il ne faut pas t'approcher ! Commença l'un des garçons_

 _\- Ouais mon père m'a dit qu'elle était dangereuse ! Renchérit un autre._

 _\- Alors on est toute seule, tu n'as pas d'amis? C'est normal parce que tu es pauvre, laide et méchante !_

 _Les insultes commencèrent à fuser et les larmes à me monter aux yeux. Je me retins car je ne voulais pas leurs donner cette satisfaction._

 _\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Criais-je._

 _J'essayai de bousculer l'un des garçons mais il me soutint par le bras et me le serra si fortement que j'eue l'impression d'être coincée dans un étau._

 _\- Tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille, on se demande ce que tu fais encore au village ! me dit-il, STUPIDE YUKINA._

 _Tout le monde se mit à crier "_ Stupide Yukina!" _Mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser et mes yeux bleus prirent une teinte grise claire. Je sentis la rage monter en moi, s'insuffler dans chaque partie de mon corps. Je fus stoppée nette dans mon élan de vengeance par un adulte qui arrivait en courant._

 _\- Les enfants ! Je vous ai dis et redis de ne pas lui parler, laisser- la ! C'est dangereux._

 _Il prit son fils par le bras et entraina les autres loin du terrain de jeux. Je me retrouvais de nouveau seule, mais si triste et si incomprise. Pourquoi tous le monde m'en voulait, pourquoi étais-je rejetée comme ca? Ma haine grandit et mes larmes coulèrent, recroquevillée sur moi-même, la phrase "_ Stupide Yukina!" _résonnait en moi … "_

Un énorme bruit me sortit de mes songes. J'eue peine à réaliser que ce que je venais de vivre n'était qu'un simple rêve ou peut- être un souvenir ? J'ouvris les yeux péniblement. Mon corps était raide et j'avais si mal à mes bras. Je m'aperçus que cet endroit m'était inconnu, je me trouvais dans une chambre blanche, avec des meubles et un lit de même teinte. Il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre mais elle possédait de grands barreaux noirs qui contrastaient avec tout le reste. Dans un grand effort je tournis la tête en direction du bruit survenu à ma droite. Je discernais un homme aux cheveux blonds qui venait apparemment de se faire réprimander par la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux roses cerisier. Celui-ci arborait une énorme bosse sur la tête et semblait contrarié.

\- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais Sakura?

\- Tu la reluquais j'ai tout vu, espèce de pervers ! Tu vas prendre le même chemin que ton maître si tu continu ! Dit la dénommée Sakura.

Soudain son poing s'abattit sur une table et celle-ci se coupa en deux ! Prit par la peur le jeune homme s'enfuit par la porte en courant plus vite qu'un guépard. Effrayée également je poussai un petit cri plaintif, ou alors étais-ce seulement à cause de la douleur ? La demoiselle me remarqua et sourit :

\- Tu es enfin revenue parmi nous ! Cela fait une semaine que tu es plongée dans le coma.

Dans le coma ? Mais qu'est ce que je faisais là ? Et pourquoi étais-je blessée ?

\- Je suis ravie tu reprends vite des couleurs, mes soins ont été utiles, continua t-elle avec joie, je vais enfin pouvoir remplir ta fiche d'entrée à l'hôpital.

L'hôpital ? J'étais souffrante ?

\- Dis moi peux-tu parler ? Interrogea Sakura

Dans un effort considérable je réussi à sortir un faible mot :

\- Oui…

\- Bien c'est génial, alors j'ai déjà commencé à remplir ta fiche, dis moi si tu es d'accord. Donc, blonde, cheveux longs, yeux bleus clairs, peau pâle, un mètre soixante …

Sur le coup je me souvins de mon étrange rêve, et je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation à ses dires.

\- ..Tenue d'arrivée, une longue tunique rouge avec un short noir, des armes ninja, un bandeau noir frontal…

Des armes ninja ? Mais que faisais-je avec cela sur moi ?

\- … Et aussi des blessures multiples. Il me manque quelque renseignement... Peux-tu m'aider ?

\- Oui..., articulais-je

\- Alors il me faudrait ton âge, ton nom et ton prénom, s'enquit-elle.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas…, bredouillais-je

Son regard fut interrogateur :

\- Tu ne connais pas ton propre nom !?

Je fermai les yeux et me mis à réfléchir, rien ne me revenais j'étais complètement perdue. A force de réfléchir j'attrapai mal à la tête, mais je me souvins de mon rêve et aussi d'une poursuite dans les bois.

\- Je crois … je crois que je m'appelle Yukina…

La jeune infirmière aux cheveux roses était perplexe. Elle se mit à feuilleter des dossiers médicaux et appuya sur une petite machine posté sur le bureau. Un grand clic et une voix dure se fit entendre parsemé de petits grésillements :

\- Pourquoi tu me dérange je suis occupée !

\- Désolé, Maitre Tsunade, mais la patiente trouvée dans les bois vient de se réveiller et apparemment elle a perdu la mémoire… expliqua Sakura

\- Comme c'est pratique ! Une perte de mémoire alors que l'on doit l'interroger.

Son ton était froid et ironique, je compris bien vite qu'elle ne me croyait pas et que, à priori, elle me suspectait de quelque chose. Qu'avais-je fais ?

\- Il faut quand même lui laisser le bénéfice du doute …, tenta Sakura, et puis elle a l'air vraiment perdue je peux vous l'assurer.

-Mais bien sûr, elle a peut être été entrainé pour ca ! Je vais convoquer Inoichi, il va sonder son cerveau et là on verra bien ce qu'il y trouvera !

Un énorme bip se fit entendre .La dénommée Tsunade venait de couper la ligne. Sakura s'excusa de son comportement et me fit grée de bien vouloir me rendormir un peu avant qu'Inoichi vienne pour m'examiner. Elle m'expliqua que si la mémoire me revenait je devais l'en informer immédiatement. Elle reprit son formulaire et écrit dans la case âge « _une vingtaine d'année_ » puis elle remplit le prénom « _Yukina_ ». Elle me fit signe de me coucher et referma la porte à clef en partant.

J'étais trop morte de peur pour pouvoir dormir. Inoichi ? Qu'allait-il me faire ? Serait-ce douloureux ? Qui suis-je ? Tant de question qui restèrent en suspens … Finalement le sommeil eut raison de moi, je m'endormie d'un repos sans rêve et agité.


	3. Chp 2 : Le test de vérité

**La suite :)**

 **~Chapitre 2 : Le test de vérité~**

La nuit était plutôt douce et le lit confortable. Je m'étais réveillée il y avait plus d'une heure et je tentais désespérément de me lever. Je voulais aller voir ce qu'il se passait à la fenêtre, je désirais regarder le paysage pour voir où j'avais atterrit. Mais je compris bien vite que j'étais attachée par les pieds … Las de bouger je calais mon dos contre un oreiller et tenta de me rappeler quelque chose. Mon cerveau cherchait en vain ne serait-ce qu'une bribe d'information sur moi-même. La seule chose dont je me souvenais était la course poursuite dans les bois et l'étrange rêve où apparemment je n'avais que très peu d'amis…

Plonger dans mes pensées je ne vis pas le jeune homme blond qui venait de rentrer dans ma chambre. Il posa sa main sur mes épaules et je fus sortie de mes songes en sursaut.

\- Hey salut toi ! Comment vas-tu ? Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je suis le ninja le plus fort de Konoha ! Et toi comment tu t'appelle ? Bon sang tu es très jolie ! Ils disent que tu serais une ennemie mais tu n'as pas l'air très dangereuse !

Je fus surpris de la façon dont ce jeune homme me parlait. J'avais l'impression d'être sa meilleure amie !

\- Heu … moi, c'est Yukina…, bredouillais-je

\- Content de te connaitre Yukina ! En fait, je suis là parce-que je dois t'amener auprès d'Inoichi.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'un frisson me parcourut l'échine. C'était enfin l'heure d'aller retrouver ce fameux « _Inoichi_ » ! Naruto dû remarquer ma terreur car il posa sa main son mon épaule une seconde fois.

\- Ne tant fais pas, il va juste regarder si effectivement tu as perdu la mémoire et je suis sur que tu dis vrai ! Tu ne crains rien d'accord ?

Il me fit un petit sourire ravageur. Sans m'en rendre compte je me mis à le scruter de haut en bas. Il était plutôt mignon avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses petites moustaches sur ses joues. Son sourire était grand, empli de gentillesse. Il était habillé d'une tenue orange vif, d'un t-shirt et d'un bandeau frontal noir représentant un symbole qui m'était inconnu. A peine me levais-je que le garçon défit mes liens et me tendit des vêtements.

\- Tiens c'est tes habits ! Sakura les a lavé et recousu, me dit-il tout sourire.

\- Merci …

Comment pouvait-on sourire tout le temps comme ca ? Je pris les habits qu'il me tendait et je me mis a les examiner. Je portais ca moi ? C'était une tenue rouge saillante avec un short noir. Il y avait aussi une ceinture brune avec quelques sacs accrochés dessus. Par curiosité je les ouvris mais il n'y avait plus rien dedans…

\- On a du prendre tes armes, expliqua t-il, mais si tu es disculpée tu pourras les reprendre.

Des armes ? Ah oui Sakura en avait parlé. Je lui répondis par un faible sourire et lui demanda de se retourner pendant que je me changeais. Il s'excusa et devint rouge tomate. Lorsque j'eue finit, je me sentis étrangement bien dans cette tenue ! Comme si elle avait été faite pour moi depuis toujours.

\- Allons-y ! Ca va tu peux marcher ? interrogea Naruto

\- Ca va mais j'ai très mal aux bras …

Un petit cri plaintif sortie de ma bouche, marcher me fut plus difficile que prévu. Naruto m'expliqua que ce n'était pas très loin et qu'il allait m'aider. On se mit donc en route pour ce qu'il appelait la salle d'interrogatoire.

Arrivée devant la porte je poussa un soupir de soulagement, le voyage avait été interminable et mes bras me faisait affreusement souffrir. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il s'était passé avant la course dans la forêt…

Soudain je me rappela de l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui m'avait sauvé. Et je me demandais où il pouvait bien être, je ne l'avais toujours pas remercié. Comme si Naruto lisait dans mes pensées il me questionna.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Euh je voudrais savoir que s'est t-il passé la nuit où je suis tombée dans le coma ?

Cela doit bien être la première fois que j'ose parler depuis mon arriver ici. J'avais réellement envie de comprendre ce qu'il m'était arrivée car mes souvenirs étaient très flou. Comme surpris par ma question Naruto se gratta la tête et réfléchit :

\- Le soir où l'on ta trouvé, j'étais en train de manger des ramens chez Ichiraku alors je n'ai rien vu de ce qu'il s'est passé … Ceci dit on m'a raconté que plusieurs hommes drapés de noirs te poursuivaient et que tu étais en sang de la tête au pied. C'est seulement après que je t'ai aperçu ! J'allais commencer mon bol de nouille quand j'ai vu Kakashi-sensei portant une fille dans les bras. Il courait en direction de l'hôpital…

Alors s'était cela son nom, Kakashi ? Mon sauveur … J'étais donc bien poursuivi !

\- Mais qui était ces hommes ? Demandais-je

\- Je ne le sais pas … Tsunade m'a dis qu'ils étaient revenus rôder près du village. Ils en ont après toi ca c'est sûr. Elle s'inquiète pour la sécurité du village et a commencé des recherches sur toi ainsi que ces hommes en noirs.

Tsunade ? C'etait la femme qui m'avait accusé à tord ce matin. Quoique j'étais peut être vraiment une menace pour ce village … Je l'a comprit finalement… Moi-même je me faisais peur …

\- Enfin bon ici tu ne crains rien je te le promets et si tu as un problème je serais là, s'empressa t'il de me dire voyant mon visage s'assombrir.

\- C'est gentil.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré une personne aussi aimable, cela me mit dans de meilleures dispositions avant d'entrer dans la salle. J'ouvris donc la porte et remarqua que la pièce était très petite. Je fus surprise par la pénombre et les couleurs sombres des murs. Moi qui étais habituée à la blancheur de ma chambre… Soudain, j'aperçu un homme aux cheveux blonds et longs, retenu par une queue de cheval, portant un large manteau noir. Je palis en remarquant que Naruto s'était éclipsé et avait refermé la porte.

\- Assied toi, m'ordonna t-il

Il me montra une chaise devant un petit muret où s'étendait un parchemin verdâtre. Sans rien dire je pris place et mes jambes commencèrent à trembler.

\- Je me nomme Inoichi Yamanaka et je suis là pour m'assurer de ta sincérité. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter avant que je ne commence ? Si tu mens c'est le moment de le dire sinon tu auras à faire à Ibiki et il n'est pas tendre !

Un homme qui était resté dans l'ombre s'approcha, comme pour montrer sa présence. Je fus surprise par son visage. Il avait de grandes cicatrices et un regard glacial. Il était habillé de la même façon que son collège si ce n'est un bandeau sur les cheveux qui cachait le haut de son crâne. Il se posa contre le mur et me fixa du regard. Mes tremblement s'accentuèrent et je déglutis.

-Je … Je ne mens pas, je ne me souviens de rien…

\- Bien commençons alors. Lança Inoichi.

Il composa quelques signes avec ses bras, ouvrit en grand son parchemin vert et abattit sa main droite sur ma tête. Et d'un coup d'un seul je me sentis partir. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais j'avais l'impression de ne plus être là. Je perdis connaissance. Pendant ce temps Inoichi fronçait les sourcils et se concentrait. Il fouillait tout mon cerveau de fond en comble. Il ne trouvait rien comme si je n'avais pas eut de vie, comme si je venais de naître….

-Alors ? S'enquit Ibiki

\- C'est étrange je ne trouve rien du tout… Même pas un fragment de souvenir, elle a réellement perdu la mémoire.

\- Bon et bien je peux y aller alors, je ne suis d'aucune utilité ! Ironisa t-il

\- Tu peux en effet.

Cela dura cinq bonnes minutes mais je ne vis pas le temps défiler. Quand je repris conscience je cru qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé. Inoichi contourna le muret et s'approcha de moi. Il me tendit un verre d'eau.

-Tiens, boit, dit-il

-M… Merci, bredouillais-je.

Je bue une gorgée et le regarda, sa vigilance s'étais radoucit et il se détendit.

\- Tu as en effet bel et bien perdue la mémoire. Mais ce n'est pas pour ca que tu n'es pas notre ennemi. Je vais établir un rapport et voir avec Tsunade comment procéder avec toi.

Tsunade encore… Mais qui était-elle donc? Elle ne me laissera aucune chance.

\- Comment c'est possible de ne pas se souvenir … De tout perdre ? Demandais-je

\- Et bien il y a plusieurs possibilités. Soit tu es victime d'un Jutsu de scellement ou d'effacement, soit tu as subit un choc bien trop grand pour que ton cerveau veuille l'assimiler.

Je n'eue pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit et que Naruto se faufila à coté de moi. Il me fit un grand sourire.

\- Je savais que tu étais innocente !

Il sautillait de joie, je ne pus que lui sourire en retour mais j'étais toujours inquiète. Qu'allait-il advenir de moi ? Etais-je une menace ? Étais-je une ennemie de ce village ?


	4. Chp 3 : Mon gardien

**~Chapitre 3 : Mon Gardien~**

Après avoir subit ce drôle d'interrogatoire on me raccompagna dans ma chambre. Je pus alors profiter encore d'un repos bien mérité. La journée suivante se passa sans encombre, Sakura l'infirmière faisait des allers-retours dans ma chambre et me parlait de Konoha son village. Naruto était là également, toujours joyeux. Il m'expliqua que la femme dont j'avais le plus peur, Tsunade, était la ninja la plus forte du village. Il me dit qu'elle était l'Hokage, et à mon regard interrogateur il m'expliqua que c'était le chef du village. Je reçus également la visite d'un jeune homme plutôt réservé qui se nommait Sai. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, d'apparence extrêmement maigre. Sai était vêtu de noir et avait apporté des feuilles avec un pinceau. Il passa l'après-midi à me dessiner sans un mot…

Plus tard dans la soirée j'appris par Naruto que, avec Sakura et Sai, ils faisaient partit de la même team appelée _l'équipe 7_. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi ils s'entendaient si bien, même si Sakura passait son temps à brutaliser Naruto. Vers minuit ils se décidèrent à partir et je me retrouvais de nouveau seule. Etrangement cette solitude me pesa comme si je ne la supportais pas, comme si j'avais toujours détesté être seule… Je décidais donc de m'endormir pour oublier le calme de ma chambre, ce qui fut assez rapide car je tombais de sommeil.

Le jour suivant je me sentais en pleine forme, j'avais bien récupéré si ce n'est toujours mes bras qui me faisaient souffrir le martyr. Je réussis à me lever sans peine et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. La vue donnait sur une rue marchande où j'aperçus plusieurs petites boutiques de nourriture et de matériel ninja. L'allée était en pleine effervescence si tôt le matin et des jeunes jouaient aux ninjas entre les stands. Des personnes âgées formaient un petit groupe de discussion dans les avenues. Je remarquais soudain au loin une petite boutique de fleur où l'enseigne m'avait interloqué : « _boutique Yamanaka_ ». Je me rappelais d'Inoichi Yamanaka qui ne comprenait pas comment j'avais pu perdre la mémoire et qui, au moment de quitter la salle, avait marmonné son mécontentement. Je me doute bien qu'il aurait été plus facile de trouver des choses compromettantes ou autres pour savoir ce que je représentais. Quoiqu'il en soit je n'y pouvais rien… moi aussi j'aurais aimé en apprendre plus.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Sakura qui entra dans ma chambre avec un dossier dans les mains.

\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu as très bonne mine ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Je me sens mieux merci, dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

Celui-ci fut de courte durée car Sakura m'annonça que j'avais rendez-vous avec l'Hokage… J'allais enfin rencontrer Tsunade en chair et en os.

\- Allez suis moi, invita Sakura. Ca va tes jambes ?

\- Oui je peux marcher normalement mais j'ai toujours des douleurs aux bras…

\- Ah, cela peut se comprendre. ILS t'ont littéralement tordus les bras, quand tu es arrivée ils étaient d'un axe plutôt inquiétant…

Je déglutis péniblement aux images qui se formaient dans mon esprit.

\- ILS n'ont pas l'air tendre. ILS voulaient surement t'empêcher de créer des techniques ninjas, reprit-elle, mais bon ne t'en fais pas, personne ne peut franchir la barrière de Konoha sans alerter la garde.

Ce qu'elle me dit me fut plutôt rassurant, je n'avais pas envie de me faire torturer par des hommes en capes noires au détour d'une ruelle sombre…

Arrivant devant le bâtiment du Hokage je remarquais qu'il était monstrueusement grand et haut. Et quand je pénétra à l'intérieur c'était encore pire. Des longs couloirs débouchaient sur plusieurs salles, qui elles-mêmes débouchaient sur d'autres pièces. On m'y aurait laissé seule, je me serais perdue en une minute… Comme je le pensais le bureau du Hokage se situait tout en haut de la structure. On emprunta donc un long escalier qui n'en finissait pas.

Arrivée devant la porte, mon stress monta d'un cran. J'entendis la voix de Tsunade qui me paralysa littéralement sur place.

\- SHIZUNE ! Où est le dossier que je t'ai demandé !? Hurla-t-elle.

\- Oh pardon je l'ai oublié en bas je vais le chercher, S'excusa la dénommée Shizune

\- Et dépêche toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée !

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme aux cheveux noirs et courts passa en trombe devant moi. J'eu juste le temps d'apercevoir un petit cochon dans ses bras. Sakura échangea un discours muet avec Tsunade et me poussa vers le bureau… Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je l'aperçus enfin. Tout mes membres étaient sous tension. C'était une femme plutôt belle et jeune, je m'attendais plutôt à une carrure d'homme et des cheveux très courts. Elle était blonde comme moi mais ses cheveux étaient plus courts et attachés par deux couettes tombantes. Elle possédait une drôle de marque sur la tête, quant à sa poitrine elle devait bien faire le triple de la mienne. La cape de Hokage sur le dos elle représentait l'autorité suprême du village se qui me fit fortement blêmir.

Elle croisa les doigts et me fixa:

\- Voici donc la fameuse Yukina !

L'Hokage me scruta de haut en bas, j'avais l'impression d'être scannée de l'intérieur. Mon corps se mis à trembler légèrement. Que va-t-elle me faire ? M'expulser ? Me tuer ?

\- Selon Inoichi il semblerait que tu as bel et bien perdue la mémoire. Dis moi, Yukina (elle insista sur mon nom), tu ne te souviens de rien du tout ?

\- Juste… de mon prénom…, bredouillais-je peu sur de moi.

\- Ceci est plutôt gênant tu comprends, la sécurité du village est en jeu. Des attaques ont déjà eu lieu aux abords de Konoha. Ainsi que quelques infiltrations, dit-elle d'un ton sévère.

Je me sentais oppressée mais un élan de courage me surpris moi-même :

\- J'en suis désolée … Je ne sais pas qui me poursuit ni pourquoi mais je n'ai rien demandé de tout cela. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez plus de moi ici.

Je baissais la tête comme une condamnée à mort attendant sa sentence. Tsunade soupira fortement :

\- Je n'ai pas dis que je voulais t'expulser mais j'aimerais que tu fasses des efforts pour te souvenir de quelque chose car les recherches ne sont pas très fructueuses.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, se fut perturbant.

\- Nous avons examiné ton bandeau frontal mais il était tellement en mauvais état que l'on ne sait pas de quel village ou à quel clan tu appartiens. Quant au sang prélevé sur ton katana il appartient à différents ninjas inscrit dans le bingo book.

\- Le bingo book ? Interrogeais-je

\- Ce sont des ninjas criminels qui ont déserté leur village et qui sont extrêmement dangereux, expliqua Sakura qui s'était placée à coté de Tsunade depuis le début de l'entretien.

\- Ah…

J'avais du sang de dangereux fou furieux sur mon arme ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était donc passé ? Un combat contre des ninjas puissants et j'en étais sortie vivante… Je remerciais le ciel l'espace d'un instant.

\- Enfin bon passons, tu ne m'as pas l'air dangereuse, du moins pour le moment alors je t'autorise à rester au village, dit Tsunade d'un ton plus que sérieux, mais tu seras sous surveillance constante.

Entendant ces mots je me détendis un peu, quel bonheur j'allais pouvoir rester protégé au village le temps que mes souvenirs me reviennent.

\- Alors à qui vais-je assigner cette tâche ?

Elle fouilla dans ses papiers. Soudain un homme que je n'avais pas aperçu auparavant, qui devait être là depuis le début de mon entretien, surgit de l'ombre derrière moi. Il posa une main sur mon épaule ce qui me fit faire un sursaut. Il s'exprima avec un ton léger :

\- Je m'en occupe maitre Hokage.

Je tourna le regard et fus surprise de voir l'homme aux cheveux argentés placé juste à coté de moi avec un air détendu. Il me regardait et mes joues s'empourprèrent. Ma peau qui était si blanche pendant l'interrogatoire était soudain devenue rouge écrevisse... Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à le croire mon sauveur était là une nouvelle fois pour m'aider!

\- Bien, es-tu sûr que ca ira Kakashi ? Tu ne devras pas la lâcher d'une semelle et si un ennemi approche du village tu devras la défendre au péril de ta vie ! répliqua Tsunade.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, je deviendrais le gardien de la demoiselle, dit kakashi d'un air toujours aussi simple.

\- Bien je vais te retirer toutes tes missions pour le moment. Il est vrai que tu es qualifié pour ce genre de chose. Mais je voudrais te parler seul à seul je te prie.

Etrangement le regard de Tsunade s'était un peu détendu. Sakura me fit quitter la salle, elle me demanda si je voulais être raccompagnée à ma chambre mais je lui expliqua que je voulais parler à l'homme qui allait devenir mon gardien. Elle acquiesça et me laissa seule devant la porte close. Comme si c'était dans ma nature je fus prise d'une énorme curiosité. J'avais envie de savoir ce qu'il se disait derrière la porte, à croire que j'avais toujours été comme ca. Je colla donc l'oreille contre le bois.

-Kakashi je dois quand même te remettre en tête que si l'on apprend que Yukina est dangereuse ou qu'elle est notre ennemi…

Elle marqua une pause voyant que Kakashi ne réagissait pas puis reprit :

\- ...Tu devras l'éliminer et ce sans hésiter, tu comprends bien ?

Son ton était sérieux et Kakashi hésita l'espace d'un instant :

\- Un ninja ne doit pas se laisser submerger par ses sentiments, j'obéirais aux ordres. Je la tuerais si cela en deviens nécessaire.

Quoi ? Me tuer ? Voila qui raviva mon inquiétude, je ne pouvais donc faire confiance à personne dans ce village? Quoiqu'il arrive personne ne me laisserait une chance … Même Naruto me tuerais froidement… J'étais terrorisée.


	5. Chp 4 : la clef de ma survie

**~Chapitre 4 : La clef de ma survie~**

La conversation derrière la porte continuait, mais moi, toujours sous le choc de ce que je venais d'entendre, je me recroquevillais dans un petit coin contre le mur. Je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même. Mon esprit s'était embrouillée. Si mes souvenirs me revenaient et que j'étais avant bel et bien une ennemie, il ne fallait pas que j'en parle. Mais en même temps, leurs mentir me paraissait tout aussi dangereux.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas la porte s'ouvrir. J'avais la tête entre les jambes et le souffle court.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? répliqua Kakashi

Surprise d'entendre la voix de mon sauveur s'adresser à moi pour la première fois je redressais vivement la tête et je repris une teinte saumon.

\- Euh oui … je suis un peu fatiguée.

Je me dis qu'un petit mensonge ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

\- Ah je comprends, répliqua t-il en se grattant la tête, je suis content que tu ailles mieux, je m'inquiétais étant donné que j'assurais la sécurité des alentours je ne pouvais pas venir te voir.

L'espace d'un instant je me senti mieux et je souris.

\- Je vous remercie monsieur Kakashi de m'avoir sauvé ! Sans vous, je serais surement morte dans cette forêt…Et aussi, de vous porter garant de moi, je vous en serais à jamais reconnaissante.

Je l'avais enfin dit. J'avais enfin pu faire mes remerciements, je me sentais tellement mieux que la peine d'auparavant avait disparu.

Il parut plutôt gêné :

\- Oh ce n'est rien, je n'ai fait que mon devoir et puis appel moi juste Kakashi, dit-il en souriant.

\- D'accord mons… Kakashi.

\- Tu as l'air plutôt gentille. Naruto et Sakura m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais.

Il posa sa main sur ma tête.

\- Tu sais lorsque je t'ai sauvé cette nuit là je me suis promis de t'aider quoiqu'il arrive alors ne t'en fais pas je veillerais sur toi.

A ses mots je souris, il était si gentil et si calme. Je me demandais si les mots que j'avais entendu par la porte tout à l'heure avait bien été prononcés par la même personne. Tant que je resterais auprès de lui j'étais persuadée que tout irait bien. Voyant ma bonne humeur revenir il fit une présentation plus officielle :

\- Bon puisque je vais être ton gardien pendant quelques temps je vais me présenter dans les formes, dit il en me tendant la main, je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, je suis un jounin de Konoha et je dirige l'équipe 7 dont les membres sont Naruto, Sakura et Sai.

Je lui serra la main en me prêtant au jeu :

\- Enchanté, moi je me nomme Yukina, je suis une femme aillant perdu la mémoire et j'ai très faim !

Il émit un petit rire :

\- Bien alors allons rejoindre Naruto chez Ichiraku !

A peine avions nous commencé à marcher qu'il s'arrêta sur place et se frappa le front :

\- Au fait, j'avais oublié, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Suis moi je suis sûr que cela va te plaire.

\- Euh… d'accord, lui dis-je perplexe.

Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre mais je me mis à le suivre. Cet homme m'inspirait énormément de sympathie.

Arrivés devant un vieux bâtiment, nous montâmes quelques étages et arrivèrent devant une suite d'appartements. Nous fîmes à peine un pas dans le couloir qu'un homme passa en trombe devant nous et me bouscula énergiquement. Etant donné que mon équilibre n'était pas sous son meilleur jour je m'écroula en arrière. L'homme revint toujours en courant pour m'aider à me relever.

\- Toutes mes excuses je ne t'avais pas vu, dit-il tout essoufflé.

\- Gai … Qu'es-tu encore en train de faire…? Soupira Kakashi.

\- AH mon rival de toujours ! Je m'entraine à monter tous les étages cinq cent fois d'affilés, avec ça je serais en pleine forme pour te battre, je gagnerais la prochaine bataille !

A peine avait-il dit ca qu'il était déjà au bout du couloir. Quel étrange personnage ! Il possédait une coupe au bol noire avec des sourcils trois fois plus gros que la normal. Etrangement cet excentrique personnage me fit rire.

\- Désolé c'est un collègue qui … n'a pas toute sa tête.

\- Il est plutôt amusant, dis-je en riant.

\- Ah mais attend de devoir le supporter tous les jours, répliqua t-il tout sourire.

Kakashi enfonça la clef dans une serrure et pénétra dans ce qui semblait être son appartement.

\- Entre, je vais le chercher.

LE chercher ? Je rentrais et me mis à scruter la décoration. C'était un appartement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Les murs étaient blancs et les meubles étaient en bois. Là où j'avais atterri semblait être le séjour, il y avait une joli table à manger, des meubles de rangement et une grande baie vitrée donnant sur une rue passante. Sur un des meubles trônait une petite lame dans son fourreau qui semblait lui être très précieux car il l'avait mis en exposition. A ma droite j'aperçus une porte entrouverte où je vis une grande cuisine aménagée. Il devait savoir cuisiné pensais-je. Puis à ma gauche j'aperçus une porte qui donnait sur le salon où s'étendait un long divan noir et une joli table basse en verre.

Kakashi apparu par le salon avec un objet entre les mains. L'objet en question se balançait de gauche à droite suivant les mouvements de ses pas. Je fus déconcentrée par Gai qui hurlait dans le couloir.

\- 359 !

A peine détournais-je le regard de la porte, que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Kakashi tenait entre ses doigts un pendentif rouge vif qui me faisait vibrer de l'intérieur :

\- Le soir où je t'ai trouvé, tu tenais ce pendentif serré dans ta main droite mais lorsque tu es tombé dans le coma tu l'as fait retomber sur le sol. Je me suis dis qu'il devait être important pour que tu le garde comme ca malgré tes bras en mauvais état. Je comptais te le remettre plus tôt à l'hôpital mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, expliqua-t-il.

Je fixais le pendentif comme absorbée par la couleur rouge et les va-et-vient. Puis ma tête me brûla fortement, j'avais mal, très mal… Tout devins flou et des images se mirent à défiler dans ma tête.

 _« Une joli femme aux long cheveux blonds tombant arriva devant moi avec un gros gâteau entre les mains. Elle arborait un joli sourire et ses yeux pétillaient de joie._

 _\- Bon anniversaire ma puce ! Tes cinq ans ca ce fête !_

 _Elle m'embrassa sur le front. Je lui souris et souffla mes bougies. Elle applaudit et l'homme qui était à ma droite en fit de même. Soudain j'aperçus un pendentif rouge que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant se balancer autour de son cou._

 _\- Oh maman qu'est ce que c'est ? Il est très beau, je veux le même, dis-je en souriant._

 _La femme parut gênée et ses grands yeux bleus se détournèrent de moi :_

 _\- C'est un pendentif très précieux et j'espère ne jamais avoir à te le remettre._

 _Son ton était soudain devenu froid et distant. Mon père un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux grands yeux bleus vint la réconforter._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien. Je trouverais la solution…_

 _Je ne comprenais pas se qu'il se passait. Avais-je dis une bêtise ? »_

 _« J'entendis un gros bruit provenant du salon. La peur m'envahit mais j'eu le courage d'aller surveiller ce qu'il se passait. J'avais huit ans mais j'étais téméraire. J'empoignais un katana qui trainais sur le meuble devant ma chambre et descendit les escaliers un à un. Soudain j'aperçus ma mère en sang sur le tapis du salon. Je courus en direction de celle-ci toujours en tenant le katana entre les mains._

 _\- Ma … chérie. Repose ce katana il…n'y a personne, dit-elle pleine de souffrance._

 _\- Mais …, bredouillais-je_

 _Je regardais de droite à gauche et m'aperçus en effet que la pièce était vide._

 _\- Approche…mon petit ange…Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée au monde…_

 _Elle me caressa les cheveux. Des larmes perlèrent sur mes joues quand je compris ce qu'il se passait._

 _\- Papa n'est plus là et toi aussi tu t'en vas…. Je ne veux pas être seule… MAMAN ! Pourquoi ?_

 _Je pleurais à chaude larme, mon corps tremblait de souffrance, mes yeux étaient rouge et ma vue était troublée. Ma mère quant à elle, détacha son pendentif et me le tendit._

 _\- Ma chérie j'ai trente ans aujourd'hui tu te souviens… Et ton papa à eut trente ans l'année dernière… Prend ce pendentif je t'en pris ne le perd jamais ! C'est… C'est._

 _Elle recracha quelques gouttes de sangs et reprit :_

 _\- C'est la clef de ta survie ! Avant trente ans tu te dois de briser…_

 _Tout son corps tremblait, des spasmes vifs la secouèrent :_

 _\- MAMAN ! MAMAN ! Je t'en pris non ! Criais-je_

 _Elle m'agrippa de toutes les forces qui lui restèrent :_

 _\- LA CLEF DE TA SURVIE ! SANS CELA TU MOURRAS, NE LE PERD JAMAIS ! Hurla-t-elle_

 _Son corps se détendit, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et elle sombra dans un sommeil éternel. Tout son poids retomba entre mes bras…Elle paraissait si paisible maintenant mais elle n'était plu. Je poussais un cri, je hurlais de toutes mes forces gardant le pendentif serré entre mes doigts ensanglantés. Mon cri fut si strident que mes voisins accoururent … »_

Ma vue se brouilla et j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais étendue sur un canapé noir avec une serviette sur la tête. Kakashi était à coté de moi me serrant la main. Il semblait paniqué, pourtant il avait l'air d'être d'un naturel calme et réfléchit.

\- Tu es revenue à toi ? Ca va ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Me dit-il.

Ma tête me faisait mal et me brûlait, c'était comme si je venais de recevoir un gros coup de marteau. Je vis qu'il avait posé le pendentif sur la table basse en verre. Sans un mot je sautais du canapé et je l'agrippais. Je le mis autour de mon cou et le serra fortement. J'étais sous tension je tremblais… Kakashi me regarda perplexe puis il me prit dans ses bras et me recoucha :

\- Tu ne dois pas bouger. Dis moi que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Je… J'ai vu des choses…

Mes tremblements s'accentuèrent et mon pou était à son maximum. Voyant ma détresse, Kakashi pris ma main droite :

\- Du calme, tout va bien Yukina. Repose toi d'accord, mon canapé est tiens ! J'irais prévenir l'hôpital que tu restes ici un petit bout de temps.

\- M… Merci, articulai-je

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le séjour. Mais quels étaient donc ces horribles souvenirs ? Je me calmais un peu et pris une longue respiration. Après toute cette agitation je fatiguais… Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement et je m'endormis. Dans ma tête résonna la phrase de ma mère : « _La clef de ta survie, sans cela tu mourras, ne le perd jamais !_ ».


	6. Chp 5 : Une visite inattendue

**~Chapitre 5 : Une visite inattendue~**

Lorsque je me réveilla il était déjà midi, le soleil cognait contre la baie vitrée et Kakashi avait préparé à manger. Je pus donc prendre un bon déjeuner qui me remit d'aplomb. Après toute l'agitation du matin, nous décidâmes d'aller nous promener un peu. L'après-midi fut vraiment belle. Le soleil me redonnait des couleurs, la journée était agréable. Nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un petit parc où, m'expliqua Kakashi, des ninjas venaient faire leurs entrainements. En effet au loin, je vis Naruto en plusieurs exemplaires, qui avait l'air d'entamer un apprentissage exténuant.

Profitant d'une petite brise je détacha mes cheveux blonds qui se balancèrent au gré du vent. Remarquant que Kakashi m'observait je rougis un peu. J'avais décidé de tout lui raconter, j'entamais donc la description de ce que j'avais vu dans mes souvenirs matinaux. Il parut choqué de ce que je lui racontais, un pendentif qui assurait ma survie c'était étrange. Et la mort de mes parents qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Il avait perdu les siens aussi et avait connu beaucoup de deuils.

Contre toute attente il me dit qu'il m'aiderait à déchiffrer ce mystère et il présenta son hommage pour mes parents décédés. J'étais heureuse, cette quête, je n'allais pas l'accomplir seule. Soulagée d'être comprise et aidée je soupirais et m'adossai contre un arbre pour contempler la fin de l'entraînement de Naruto. Quant à Kakashi il sortit un petit livre orange de son sac et se mit à le feuilleter jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi.

La nuit était claire et douce. Il n'y avait aucun nuage et l'on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles sans aucune difficulté. Dans une ruelle de Konoha trois hommes arpentaient les rues à la recherche de quelque chose. Ils portaient une longue cape noire et se collaient contre les murs. Comme des ombres furtives ils se cachaient parmi la noirceur des bâtiments. Comme des chats ils se faufilaient entre les appartements. Ils devaient LA trouver au plus vite. Leurs recherches devenaient ardues car des gardes et des ninjas se baladaient ça et là dans les rues. Un des hommes à la cape noire s'arrêta devant un long bâtiment. C'était la zone qui lui avait été confié. Il se mit à composer des signes et des petits oiseaux de pierre apparurent. Ceux-ci se mirent en route et scrutèrent une à une les fenêtres de cet immeuble.

Pendant ce temps l'homme s'était accroupi dans une impasse bien à l'abri de tout mouvement. Malgré la pleine lune, ce cacher fut simple par delà les nombreux coins d'ombres qu'offrait ce village. Il se sentait en confiance avec toutes les armes qu'il possédait sur lui, de plus, il avait été formé pour lutter contre la peur. Rien ne l'arrêterait. Au moment de passer en revue le troisième étage, un des oiseaux s'était arrêté devant une des premières fenêtres de celui-ci. L'homme qui les contrôlait eut un sourire diabolique et stoppa sa technique. LA voila ! Il contacta ses deux compères et leur donna rendez-vous dans l'impasse. Ceci fait l'homme fut félicité par ce qui semblait être le leadeur du trio.

\- Mes amis ce soir c'est la fête! Ne vous retenez pas, elle nous a fait mijoter assez longtemps. Souvenez vous, notre seul objectif est de lui reprendre le pendentif mais on peut aussi se fixer celui de la tuer. Il eut un rictus amer. Après tout, ca passera pour un accident du travail.

Ses complices s'esclaffèrent également :

-Oui chef !

\- Bien en formation !

Aussitôt le bras levé les hommes disparurent redonnant le calme à cette petite impasse sans histoire. Par chance ce bâtiment n'était pas surveillé à cette heure de la nuit. Ce fut simple d'atteindre la balustrade. Les trois hommes épièrent à l'intérieur de l'appartement où se trouvait leur victime. La demoiselle en question était seule, assise sur un divan noir à manger des sushis. Ils regardèrent par les petites fenêtres et virent que les autres pièces étaient sans vie. Le chef sourit, jamais il n'avait été si heureux, un tremblement d'impatience lui saisit le bras :

\- Ce soir est vraiment notre jour de chance !

Leurs yeux exprimaient du désir, l'envie de blesser, l'envie de torturer, l'envie de tuer… Empoignant un sabre, l'homme considéré comme le chef, détruisit la baie vitrée et se faufila à l'intérieur.

Lorsque je le vis fondre sur moi je poussais un cri strident et m'enfuis vers la porte. Celle-ci avait été fermé à double tour par Kakashi lorsqu'il était sorti faire une course. Il ne m'avait pas précisé où était la clef… Morte de peur, un sushi trônant toujours dans ma main droite je m'adossa contre la porte et chercha du regard un objet de défense. Je me souvins alors de la petite lame dans son fourreau sur le meuble devant l'entrée, je l'empoignai de toutes mes forces mais malheureusement celle-ci était complètement cassée…

\- Ha ha ha, elle veut encore se défendre la petite ! Ria le premier homme

L'homme qui trônait au milieu de la pièce retira sa capuche. Je pus alors enfin apercevoir un visage. Il était complètement chauve et possédait une longue cicatrice de guerre sur la joue gauche. Ses yeux étaient bruns foncés et son regard n'inspirait rien de bon. J'étais désespérée :

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, pourquoi me pourchassez-vous à la fin !? Criais-je au bord du gouffre.

L'un des hommes parut interloqué.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris tu aurais perdu la mémoire. Quel dommage tu ne peux même pas te défendre, dit-il avec un sourire dévorant de haine.

\- Ah je comprends mieux, S'exprima le second homme, mais ne tardons pas, reprenons lui le pendentif !

\- Tu as raison mon ami, adieu Yukina, je te rends la cicatrice que tu m'as faite.

Il s'approcha de moi et sortit un long sabre noir. Je ne voulais pas mourir ainsi … mourir sans connaitre la vérité… Je me laissais glisser le long du mur attendant ma sentence. Je sentis entre mes doigts quelque chose de dur, en effet je m'étais assis sur des chaussures. L'homme à la cicatrice brandit son épée au dessus de ma tête :

\- Tu ne me manqueras pas !

Soudain sa lame fendit l'air et s'abattit sur moi. Etant du genre tenace je brandis une chaussure et para le coup avec celle-ci ! C'était une énorme sandale noire qui avait l'air bien solide. Surpris par se geste désespéré l'homme se figea, ce qui me laissa le temps de me faufilait entre ses jambes et de courir vers le balcon à présent ravagé de bout de verre. Ses deux complices tentèrent de m'intercepter mais telle une gazelle je bondis au dessus d'eux et atteins mon objectif. Je fus surprise, je ne pensais pas être capable de cela. Mon corps avait dû garder en mémoire les gestes de mon ancien quotidien. A bout de souffle je criais à l'aide mais il n'y avait personne dans les ruelles. Je voulus sauter par-dessus le balcon mais je risquais de subir une grave chute vu la hauteur.

\- Sale petite garce ! Je vais t'apprendre qui est le maitre ici, je vais te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie de t'achever !

Ne voulant pas me laisser abattre si facilement je ramassa un bout de fer qui trainait par terre et le tendis face à mes trois ennemies. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance mais je me disais « qui ne tente rien n'a rien ». Une citation qui restait toujours gravé en mon esprit. Les trois hommes foncèrent sur moi avec leurs armes dans leurs mains, voulant parer une nouvelle fois je brandis mon bout de ferraille en leur direction. Puis un énorme craquement survint et une immense fumée jaillit du balcon. Je toussais et essayais de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La fumée se dissipant peu à peu je reconnu deux silhouettes devant moi :

\- Alors on ne peut même pas faire un pari tranquillement sans être dérangé par des intrus, déclara Gai

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te laisser seule, S'excusa Kakashi

\- Non c'est de ma faute je t'ai retenu bien trop longtemps… Mais dis moi elle ne se laisse pas faire la demoiselle.

Toujours sous le choc j'assimilais seulement que je venais d'être secourus par Gai et Kakashi qui apparemment ne trainaient pas trop loin. Je me dis que mon appel avait finalement aboutit. Les trois hommes étaient furieux :

\- Et moi qui pensais en finir tranquillement, il va falloir se farcir les deux autres boulets.

\- Essayez un peu pour voir, S'exclama Gai en une posture étrange.

Refusant de lâcher « mon arme » je regardais la scène sans trop savoir quoi faire…

La bataille commença, Gai se précipita sans réfléchir sur les deux hommes de droite. Il était rapide et les deux autres ne pouvaient que parer ses coups de pied. Pendant ce temps Kakashi retira son bandeau et laissa apercevoir son sharigan à l'œil gauche. Il prit un kunai de sa poche et se dirigea vers l'homme à la cicatrice. Celui-ci ne parut pas s'inquiéter le moins du monde et commença un duel avec son sabre. Gai, lui, avait sorti un nunchaku parant les attaques des hommes aux katana. Il réussit à en désarmer un et tourna sur lui-même :

\- La tornade de Konoha, Cria t-il

Ce qui projeta un des hommes par terre. Il s'attaqua à l'autre homme avec ses poings et ses pieds. Il était impressionnant et très rapide. Il dominait bien le combat. Or sur le toit, là où avait atterri Kakashi, tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. L'homme à la cicatrice était fort et il réussissait à parer toutes ses attaques. Ni une ni deux je me précipitais vers la toiture pour apercevoir ce qu'il se passait plus en détail, laissant Gai avec les deux hommes en noirs. Ceux-ci avaient sautés et atterrit sur le sol devant le bâtiment, ils composèrent des signes :

\- Doton, le cercueil de pierre !

Gai fut immobilisé et enseveli sous terre. Ce qui ne le retint que temporairement car il réussi à briser la coque de terre avec ses poings.

Dans les hauteurs, la bataille faisait rage. Kakashi avait compris bien vite que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était un ninja criminel du Bingo book. Il fit preuve de prudence mais l'homme à la cicatrice possédait des techniques très puissantes.

\- Une technique héréditaire n'est ce pas ? S'aperçut Kakashi.

\- En effet je peux utiliser le Youton, l'art du magma ainsi que le katon. Tu ne peux rien contre moi, laisse moi la fille et je t'épargnerais.

\- Sur mon honneur de ninja je la défendrais au péril de ma vie. Ne crois pas que tes paroles changeront mon avis, Répliqua Kakashi, mais dis moi, pourquoi désirez-vous le pendentif ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Sitôt finit sa phrase l'homme composa des signes et se précipita vers Kakashi :

\- Katon la boule de feu suprême !

\- Suiton le dragon aqueux, répliqua kakashi

Une énorme boule feu jaillit de la bouche de l'homme à la cicatrice et un dragon d'eau provenant du lac situé en dessous du bâtiment jaillit. Les deux techniques de ninjutsu s'entrechoquèrent et une énorme fumée grise se forma. Apparut derrière la fumée l'homme au sabre noir qui le brandit en direction de Kakashi. Celui-ci l'esquiva grâce à son sharigan. Or pendant que la fumée se dissipait l'homme au youton eu le temps de se cloner ce que Kakashi n'avait pas prévu. Il réussit à faire une technique de transposition alors que le clone allait le transpercer. A peine eu-t-il franchi le sol qu'un énorme shuriken se planta dans son dos.

\- Une technique en trois temps, s'exclama Kakashi hors d'haleine.

\- Ah, pas tout à fait je l'avais posté depuis un petit bout de temps loin derrière toi ce clone ! Ria son adversaire.

Arrivant sur le toit j'aperçus la scène… Essoufflée j'écarquillais les yeux voyant Kakashi blessé. Mon cœur s'accéléra et ma haine grandit. Comment cet homme pouvait se permettre de blessé MON gardien! Si gentil et si calme. L'homme au sabre m'aperçut et sans le savoir je lui lançais un regard meurtrier. Mes membres tremblaient et mes yeux d'habitude bleutés prirent une teinte grise argenté …


	7. Chp 6 : Le pouvoir de la haine

**~ Chapitre 6 : Le pouvoir de la haine~**

Qu'est ce que la haine ? Un sentiment profond de souffrance et de violence... Une envie de vengeance, si forte quelle vous transperce chaque partie de votre corps.

C'est exactement ce que je ressentis à ce moment là. Des gens qui me poursuivaient, qui me blessaient, qui voulaient me tuer et qui maintenant s'en prenaient à la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait, c'était comme si je changeais de personnalité… Mes yeux prirent une teinte grise argentée et ma force se décupla. Je baissais la tête et me laissais envahir par la rage. Voyant que l'homme à la cicatrice me regardait, Kakashi détourna le regard et m'aperçu enfin, il enleva le shuriken qui s'était logé dans son dos et s'écria :

\- Va-t'en d'ici Yukina ! Pars te cacher je m'occupe de lui.

Je n'entendis rien du tout. J'étais déjà loin, loin dans ma haine… Notre ennemi fronça les sourcils :

\- Je n'ai pas de temps pour m'amuser avec toi. Euh Kakashi c'est ca ? J'ai un duel plus important à terminer.

Kakashi ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- N'est ce pas Yukina ? Reprit-il, je peux enfin ressentir ta vraie force, mais ca ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois !

\- Tais-toi, Dis-je

Mon ton était froid. Je levais alors mes yeux argentés. Mon regard était noir et je m'avançais doucement vers l'ennemi. Kakashi était choqué de voir cette expression sur mon visage ainsi que cette couleur inhabituelle. Il se planta tout de même devant moi et me bloqua le passage :

\- Je t'ai dit de partir !

Sans le voir je le contournais toujours avec la même lenteur. L'homme en noir se prépara à riposter. Il se mit en position de défense. Soudain mon gardien m'agrippa le bras :

\- Tu vas te faire tuer, arrête ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive !? S'écria-t-il

Une aura blanche m'enveloppa et Kakashi ressenti dans sa main qui me retenait un froid polaire. Il me lâcha surprit par la froideur de mon corps. Sans un regard pour mon gardien, je me dirigeais toujours dans la même direction. Je n'avais qu'une personne en tête. L'homme en noir à tuer !

\- Fujimi…, dis-je avec un regard de folie, tu vas mourir…

Soudain je bondis vers lui sans arme, sans rien, j'esquiva tout ses coups de sabre. Il s'acharna sur moi, il savait que ses chances étaient limitées. Fujimi recula et composa des signes, il sortit de sa bouche d'énormes boules de feu, toutes plus rapides les unes que les autres. Je les esquivais en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre comme une acrobate. Puis il posa sa main par terre et une coulée de lave jaillit. Kakashi ne sachant que faire et n'en croyant pas ses yeux resta en arrière à attendre une opportunité d'avoir Fujimi. La lave s'approchait de moi mais au moment d'arriver sous mes pieds elle se durcit et devint de la pierre. Autour de moi un cercle de glace et de neige ce forma. Une arme de glace jaillit de mes mains et je fonçais vers Fujimi. Les coups pleuvaient, le feu et la neige s'entrechoquaient et créaient de la fumée épaisse et grise. Le combat continua comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Gai ne rejoigne Kakashi. Il en avait fini avec les deux autres hommes qui étaient plantés dans le sol par sa technique préféré : l'ombre de la feuille morte.

\- Ils n'étaient pas très puissant ! Dis t-il tout en tournant la tête, QUE ? C'est Yukina qui se bat la ?

\- Oui… je ne comprends pas elle ne répond plus de rien. Quant à lui c'est un ninja du Bingo book, le fameux Fujimi, tu te souviens ?

\- Euh….

\- L'homme qui a brulé des centaines de temples, soupira Kakashi, on n'a jamais réussi à l'avoir.

\- Surement… Mais je ne comprends pas, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Gai perplexe devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je venais d'entamer le combat avec ce Fujimi, se rappela Kakashi, Il a réussi à me surprendre et j'ai reçu un Shuriken dans le dos. Je voulais analyser sa technique, j'allais répliquer mais Yukina est apparue avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Puis après elle est devenue folle de rage et la attaqué.

\- Etrange. Quel est ce pouvoir ?

Pendant ce temps le combat continuait et j'invoquais un énorme dragon de neige, des pics de glace apparurent en guise d'écaille. Il s'entoura autour de moi et je me préparais à l'attaque. Je n'en eu malheureusement pas le temps car des ninjas du village attirés par la fumée et par les bruits d'armes apparurent. Fujimi voyant les autres arriver, grogna, composa des signes, et s'enfuit par invocation inversée. Il avait totalement disparut et ne resta plus que Gai, Kakashi, moi et des ninjas en bas de l'immeuble. Ne voyant plus mon adversaire je tournais la tête de tous les côtés, je ne trouvais pas ce que je cherchais. Mon souffle se ralenti, j'aperçu Kakashi qui se dirigeait vers moi avec Gai. Les deux étaient en bonne santé. Le dragon des neiges disparut et je m'écroulais. Kakashi eut le temps de me rattraper avant que je ne touche le sol. Quand je rouvris les yeux, ils avaient repris une teinte océan. Voyant que j'étais dans les bras de mon gardien je rougis fortement.

\- Yukina ?

\- Oui ? Dis-je un peu perdue, Les hommes sont partis ?

J'étais surprise, je me trouvais sur le toit où des traces de combat avait détruit une partie du bâtiment. Des ninjas de Konoha arrivèrent :

\- On a trouvé deux hommes en bas, on les a ligoté, que s'est t'il passé ? Demanda l'un des chunins.

\- C'est un peu long à expliquer… Amenez-les en détention et aller prévenir Tsunade que je viendrais avec Gai faire un rapport demain! Expliqua Kakashi.

\- Ok.

Perplexe, Gai le fixa du regard, pourquoi n'avait il rien dit sur le combat tout de suite ? Kakashi avait bien compris son regard interrogateur il lui murmura :

\- Je voudrais interroger Yukina seul à seule avant de parler ce qui vient de se produire. Je crois qu'elle n'était pas consciente et Tsunade va vouloir la faire exécuter si elle ressent du danger.

\- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai bien compris et je suis de ton avis.

Il montra le pouce et fit un sourire éclatant.

Après que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, Kakashi et moi étions retournés à l'appartement quelque peu dévasté… Je m'assis sur le canapé noir toujours un peu perdue. Kakashi soupira, pris un air sérieux est entama la difficile conversation qui allait suivre :

\- Dis-moi Yukina… De quoi te souviens-tu pendant ce combat ?

Un peu surprise de la question, je marquais un temps d'arrêt et déclara :

\- Et bien euh… je me souviens avoir pris une chaussure pour me défendre du sabre noir, d'avoir crié à l'aide sur le balcon… Ah et aussi d'avoir empoigné une barre de fer qui trainait, puis après vous êtes arrivé alors voila. J'ai aussi voulu utilisé la petite lame là (je lui montrais du doigt), mais elle est déjà cassée…

Ce n'est visiblement pas la réponse qu'il attendait :

\- Oui je sais c'est un souvenir de mon père que j'ai cassé il y a des années en combat …

Il eut un regard triste et reprit :

\- Et après ca pendant que je me battais avec Gai, tu te souviens de quoi que se soit ?

\- Et bien… pas vraiment…

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête qui recommençait à me brûler :

\- Je m'en doutais… tu ne te souviens pas t'être battue avec des techniques Hyôton (glace/neige) ?

\- Hein ? Je ne possède pas ce genre d'aptitude, je ne sais absolument pas me battre, dis-je choquée.

\- Et pourtant, quand tu es arrivée sur le toit, tu ne me regardais même pas et tu as foncé directement sur l'homme que tu as appelé Fujimi…

\- Tu as pris un cou sur la tête Kakashi ? Dis-je toujours interloquée.

Il soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux, il regardait un point qui n'existait pas, il devait probablement réfléchir. Je le regardais fixement, je trouvais qu'il était vraiment charmant, et que son masque lui allait à ravir. Je me surpris à le contempler, je le trouvais vraiment beau et rien qu'à cette pensée j'en rougis. Puis il tourna sa tête dans ma direction et je baissais le regard comme prise en faute :

\- Ecoute moi … Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre sur le toit, tu avais un regard noir et des yeux gris. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie mais je compte bien le découvrir.

\- Des yeux gris… ?

Un air de terreur passa sur mon visage :

\- Ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais rien à Tsunade, je pense que cette quête nous allons la faire ensemble avec mon équipe, d'accord ? reprit t-il

\- … Tu ne va pas lui dire ? Tu es sûr ?

Je savais qu'elle allait me tuer si elle apprenait que je m'étais révélée dangereuse.

\- Non tu n'étais pas consciente de ce qu'il s'est déroulé, ce serait injuste tu comprends.

\- Je… Je me souviens t'avoir vu blessé, dis-je soudainement.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Je … Je ne sais pas, j'étais énervée, puis euh … Non je ne sais pas.

\- Tout ça est très étrange… rien que tes techniques, elles sont puissantes et surement héréditaire.

Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus… Comment avais-je pu me battre sans y être entraînée ? Je me souvins de mon rêve où des jeunes enfants s'étaient approchées de moi et où mes yeux avaient virés aux gris argentés et où la vengeance m'avait envahit... Etais-je un monstre ?

\- Dès demain j'irais faire des recherches avec Gai et Sai aux archives de Konoha pour mieux comprendre d'où tu peux venir et aussi qui est ce Fujimi… Tu voudras venir ?

\- …Oui avec plaisir, dis-je avec un faible sourire.

\- Il faudrait aussi que je t'apprenne à te défendre si on se refait attaquer. Même si apparemment tu es déjà très douée, me dit-il en riant, ma pauvre chaussure…

Soudain un rire nerveux me saisit. Me défendre avec une chaussure … j'en avais de ces idée! Nous nous mîmes à rire et nous finîmes la fin de soirée par parler de l'attaque de la nuit. Voyant que je fatiguais il posa une main sur ma tête :

\- Allez, il est temps de dormir, j'irais réparer la baie vitrée demain, en attendant j'occupe le canapé, prends mon lit.

\- Mais au fait je ne retourne pas à l'hôpital ? Même si je suis guérie, je ne dois pas remplir de formulaire ?

\- J'ai déjà tout réglé, ne t'en fait pas et repose toi, Me dit-il en souriant

\- D'accord à demain alors et merci de m'aider …

Il se détourna de moi :

\- Ca me fait plaisir !

Je souris et me dirigeai vers sa chambre. Un grand lit avec une parure noire et rouge m'attendait. Il y avait également une petite étagère avec une photo dessus. Cette photo représentait un sensei blond avec trois jeunes gens où je reconnu Kakashi enfant. Il était mignon quand il était petit. Mais il était encore plus beau au jour d'aujourd'hui. Je me mis a l'aise et m'allongeai dans les draps. Ils sentaient son odeur. Je le respirais vivement… Il sentait si bon. Je me roulais dans les draps soudainement heureuse d'y être. Et avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil je prononçais faiblement ces quelques mots :

\- Bonne nuit Kakashi-kun…


	8. Chp 7 : La légende des Sanaki

**~Chapitre 7 : La légende des Sanaki~**

Le lendemain matin en me réveillant, la baie vitrée était déjà réparée. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait même renforcé la sécurité. Ayant passé une très bonne nuit dans son lit j'étais d'une humeur joyeuse. Je me sentais extrêmement bien dans cet appartement. Si seulement je pouvais y rester pour toujours. Je me mis à rêver d'une vie normale quand Kakashi arriva par la porte d'entrée :

\- Tiens te voila enfin debout. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui très bien merci ! Quelle heure est-il ? Demandais-je un peu perdue.

\- Il est déjà 14 heures, nous allons bientôt aller à la bibliothèque.

Il était si tard que ca ? J'étais tellement bien.

\- Oh j'ai beaucoup dormi… Je mange, je me prépare et j'arrive, Dis-je tout sourire

\- Prend ton temps quand même . J'aurais une surprise pour toi quand tu seras prête, dit-il mystérieusement.

Pensant à la dernière surprise qu'il m'avait fait avec le pendentif j'eue une petite appréhension qu'il remarqua tout de suite :

\- Ne t'en fais pas c'est quelque chose que j'ai acheté.

Après avoir lancé cette phrase il partit chercher Gai. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de répondre. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être de la part de Kakashi ? Motivée par mon futur cadeau je me préparais en vitesse, je ne pris même pas le temps de me faire à manger, je choppais quelques gâteaux et me dépêchais de déjeuner. Ai-je toujours été si impatiente ? Ca devait être mon caractère. Lorsque Gai arriva j'étais prête depuis dix bonnes minutes à tourner en rond.

\- Contente de te revoir jeune fille! Comment vas-tu depuis hier soir ? S'exprima Gai tout content.

\- Très bien ! J'ai repris des forces.

\- Ca fait plaisir à voir. Prête pour aller à la bibliothèque ? Je suis sûr que l'on peut y arriver en courant sur les mains!

Je me mis à pouffer de rire et Kakashi soupira :

\- Pour les défis on attendra …

A peine eu t'il dit cette phrase que son ami Gai était parti en sautant du balcon :

\- Le dernier arrivé est le plus mauvais des ninjas ! Cria t-il

Kakashi se frappa la main sur son front, désespéré. Moi j'éclatais de rire tellement cet homme était drôle.

\- Bon, ferme les yeux maintenant, S'exprima Kakashi

\- Euh… bon d'accord.

Je fermais les paupières et attendit :

-Tend les mains.

Je m'exécuta. J'endentais quelques bruits de sac et soudain un long objet tomba entre mes mains.

\- Voila tu peux les ouvrir.

Il avait l'air content de lui. J'ouvris alors les yeux et vis un joli Katana noir et rouge entre mes mains. Il était plutôt léger, parfaite pour une femme agile. Il était sublime. Je sortis la lame de son fourreau, elle était fine et tranchante. J'écarquillais les yeux… L'arme était si belle :

\- M…Merci beaucoup, mais ca a dût te couter cher…

\- Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ca. Comme ca maintenant tu pourras te défendre, garde la bien sur toi c'est cadeau, dit Kakashi avec un air joyeux.

Sans trop réfléchir je courus vers lui, et le serra contre moi :

\- Vraiment merci, il est magnifique ce katana !

Il resserra l'étreinte mais rougit fortement. Nous fûmes interrompu par Sai qui venait d'entrer :

\- Ah désolé je dérange.

\- Non pas du tout, expliqua Kakashi rouge comme une écrevisse.

\- Bien il est temps d'y aller, les archives sont prêtes.

\- D… d'accord.

Il paraissait troublé. Est-ce moi qui l'avais gêné ? Quoiqu'il en soit j'étais ravi de ma nouvelle arme que j'accrochais fièrement sur ma tunique rouge. Et puis cette étreinte m'avais rendu de très bonne humeur. Apres cela nous nous mîmes en route pour la bibliothèque.

Arrivé là-bas Gai était en train de faire des pompes. Il devait être arrivé au moins un quart d'heure avant nous. Le rire me reprit de plus belle. Arrivés dans la salle de lecture une énorme pile de vieux ouvrages étaient posés sur une bonnes douzaines de tables.

\- Et donc on doit chercher dans tous ses livres ? M'inquiétais-je

\- Oui… On ne sait pas vraiment par où commencer, Répondit Gai

\- On a juste les noms Fujimi et Yukina ainsi que tes yeux argentés qui apparaissent et tes techniques Hyôton. C'est mince comme recherche, expliqua Kakashi.

\- Bon et bien allons y…

Et comme je m'y attendais on passa des heures et des heures à lire des ouvrages qui ne rimaient à rien. Quoique j'appris beaucoup de choses que je ne connaissais pas ou alors qui me revenais en souvenir. Sai et Kakashi avaient l'air très concentrés et habitués à consulter des ouvrages. Or Gai, lui, avait du mal à rester en place, il m'avait dit qu'il le faisait vraiment pour m'aider mais la lecture n'étais pas son fort. Le temps passait lentement et je commençais à perdre patience, je soupirais plusieurs fois. J'allais attaquer un nouveau livre quand le symbole de la couverture me rappela quelque chose, je me concentrais dans ce livre pendant que Gai cherchait encore et toujours son rival :

\- Alors Kakashi ca change de ton livre préféré ! La furie du batifolage ne te manque pas de trop ?

\- Hum…

Au bout d'une heure il avait finit par ne plus relever ses remarques. Pendant ce temps j'étais envahit par mon livre. Il parlait d'un village et d'un clan maudit. C'était fascinant. Quand soudain je poussa un cri de joie !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'étonna Kakashi qui renversa sa chaise.

\- Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, dis-je pleine d'en train, cela parle d'un mystérieux clan qui a été maudit il y a des années de cela et qui était considéré comme des bêtes…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait penser que cela a un rapport avec toi ? demanda Kakashi perplexe

J'ouvris le chapitre qui m'intéressait et le lu :

\- « _… Le clan Sanaki était réputé pour sa force et sa puissance. Ils étaient de valeureux ninjas et avaient une très longue espérance de vie. Ces Sanakistes étaient repérables à leurs grands yeux bleus qui prenaient une teinte grise quand la colère les prenait. Hormis leurs grandes aptitudes aux combats et leur longévité, ils étaient néanmoins une menace pour le village où ils s'étaient établis. En effet plusieurs meurtres eurent lieu là-bas. Ces meurtres étaient l'œuvre de Sanakiste qui avait franchi un cap et dépassé leur colère. Devenu incontrôlable ils tuèrent nombres de leurs anciens camarades sous le coup de la haine et furent condamnés à mort par le village de la neige. Pour que cela ne se reproduisent plus le clan fut marqué par une malédiction. Le clan devint alors l'esclave du village et dût accepter les missions les plus difficiles. Ils tentèrent de lever la malédiction mais rien n'y fit..._ »

\- Mon dieu ! Répliqua Gai.

\- C'est quoi la malédiction ? C'est comme le clan Hyûga ?

\- Attendez j'ai trouvé un passage là-dessus et maintenant je suis persuadée que cela me concerne car j'ai quelques souvenirs qui me le confirment. « _…Une marque profonde leur marqua le corps, sur le dos apparu une petite croix noir. Celle-ci était signe de mort. En effet les Sanaki avaient une longue espérance de vie et pour les condamner avant qu'ils ne deviennent fous, le village les maudit. Ils les maudirent pour qu'à l'âge de trente ans ils meurent et soit peut être un jour décimé. La marque réduit également leur puissance et les rendit plus stable. Certains se donnèrent la mort, d'autre moururent dans des missions périlleuses, et d'autre encore se terre loin du village…_ »

\- … Donc si j'ai bien compris la malédiction réduit leurs forces et les condamnes à mort à l'âge de trente ans ? S'exprima Gai abasourdit.

\- Cela m'en a tout l'air. Le village de la neige à cherché à se débarrasser de ce clan et les Sanaki ne purent apparemment rien faire contre. Ils ne pouvaient se rebeller et ils ne pouvaient qu'obéir aux ordre, dit Kakashi.

J'étais choquée de ce que je venais de lire. Ma mort était donc déjà programmée. Dans dix ans je ne verrais plus le soleil se lever. Je ne pourrais même pas me reconstruire une vie. Je refermais le livre sur l'histoire des Sanaki et enfourna ma tête dans mes bras :

\- Bon et bien voila je vais mourir et ce quoi qu'il arrive. Vaut peut être mieux que j'aille me rendre à Fujimi au moins je n'attendrais pas ma future mort…

Kakashi pris un livre et me frappa violemment la tête :

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi enfin ! Tu oublies quelque chose ! Et le pendentif, la clef de ta survit alors ? Je ne veux pas que tu dénigre ta vie, je suis sur qu'il y a de l'espoir !

Je baissais la tête :

\- Oui excuse moi… Mais comprend moi… Je suis une bête aux yeux d'argent qui peu devenir folle à tout instant et qui va mourir dans quelques années.

\- Tu n'es pas folle et puis si tu veux je serais ton garde fou ca te va ?

Je rougis :

\- Es-tu sûr de toi ? Je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir combattu ce Fujimi alors je …

\- Oui je suis sur de moi n'est ce pas Gai ?

\- Tout à fait, on ne te laissera pas tomber si facilement.

Il montra le pouce et fit un grand sourire.

J'étais contente que dans ce monde quelques personnes se soucie encore de moi. Pas comme dans mes souvenirs où l'on me rejetait sans cesse…

\- Kakashi promet moi une chose ? Si je deviens folle… Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui me tue.

Surprit par ma requête il hésita un instant :

\- Il n'y a aucun risque que cela arrive mais si jamais … Je … Te le promets Yukina, Répondit-il

Il me posa une main sur la tête. Ca devenait une habitude.

Soudain sans que l'on si attende Sai prit la parole. Je l'avais presque oublié, il parlait si peu :

\- Désolé de changer de sujet mais j'ai trouvé quelques éléments sur ce Fujimi. Apparemment il est recherché dans plusieurs villages pour avoir détruit des temples. Il est dans le Bingo book car son village d'origine la exclu pour meurtres en séries et violence sexuel sur des femmes…

\- Que me veut-il au juste ? Pourquoi veut-il mon pendentif ? Dis-je songeuse

\- Je ne sais pas mais une chose est sûr il faut que tu garde ton pendentif sur toi pour toujours ! S'empressa de dire Gai.

\- Yukina veux-tu vivre ? Dit soudainement Kakashi

\- Et bien oui !

\- Alors il faut achever la quête que ta confié ta mère, tu te souviens tu me l'as raconté. Tu dois trouver le moyen de lever la malédiction. Pour toi et pour les quelques survivants de ton clan.

Je n'y avais pas songé, c'est peut être cela que je faisais quand j'avais encore ma mémoire. Je cherchais surement à sauver ma vie. Mais pourquoi ce Fujimi m'y empêchait…

\- Et comme tu n'y arriveras pas seule, nous allons t'accompagner n'est ce pas Kakashi !? Répliqua Gai.

\- Bien sur, après tout nous n'avons aucune mission pour le moment et je sens que Naruto s'ennui, dis kakashi tout sourire.

Ils allaient m'aider à survivre. Je fondis en larme :

\- Pourquoi vous m'aidez… Vous me connaissez à peine… Et je … Je

Ces gens était si aimable, pourquoi ? Gai se mit à pleurer aussi et Sai replongea dans son livre. Kakashi lui me serra contre lui :

\- Ah la la, un vrai saule pleureur cette demoiselle. On ne te connaît peut être pas beaucoup mais on en sait assez pour pouvoir t'aider. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Yukina, on ne va pas te laisser t'en sortir seule tu comprends. Si nous te laissions à ton sort nous serions pires que des moins que rien.

Je me blottis contre son torse et nous restèrent comme cela quelques minutes. Il était vrai que je pleurais beaucoup ces temps-ci mais pour autant je ne me sentais pas malheureuse… Tant que je pouvait rester près d'eux.

\- Merci du fond du cœur ! Redis-je pour la dixième fois depuis que nous avions quitté la bibliothèque.

Les deux hommes me sourient. Sai était resté aux archives pour voir si il pouvait en apprendre plus. Nous nous étions arrêtés pour manger dans le petit parc d'apprentissage. Naruto était toujours là à s'entrainer, il était acharné. Je mangeais avec en train dans mon sandwich quand Gai et Kakashi entamèrent une conversation des plus importantes :

\- Bien pour ce qui est de Tsunade je te laisse t'en occuper ? S'exprima Kakashi.

\- Oui, je vais lui dire que nous partons en vacance on verra bien si elle me croit ou non mais elle ne pourra pas résister à mon sourire de rêve !

Mon gardien parut fortement septique :

\- Quant à moi je me charge de réunir une équipe. D'ici demain tout devra être prêt.

\- Qui vas-tu prendre ? Beaucoup sont partit en mission et la nôtre n'est pas officielle… expliqua Gai.

\- J'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question. Je vais déjà prendre mon équipe.

\- Donc nous avons déjà Moi, toi, Naruto, Sai et Sakura ! Ensuite ?

\- Je pensais prendre un ninja doué en perception, que dis-tu d'Hinata ?

\- Oui ca me semble pratique. Moi je propose de prendre Lee avec nous !

\- Je m'en doutais un peu Gai.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser mon apprenti tout seul ! S'offusqua le Ninja énergique.

\- Ce qui nous fait donc une équipe de 8 en comptant Yukina. C'est parfait ! Je m'occupe de réunir les membres et toi tu t'occupe de Tsunade ?

\- Pas de soucis ! Répondit Gai joyeusement.

J'étais quelque peu hors conversation depuis le début :

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris on va faire quoi demain ? Dis-je en croquant dans la fin de mon repas

Kakashi me prit part l'épaule et me tapota la tête. Gai lui, montra son poing :

\- Demain on part pour le village de la neige. Mission non-officielle nommée, Euh … Nommée, la fin de la malédiction !

\- Comme c'est recherché, Riais-je, Merci infiniment!

Après cela je passais l'après-midi avec Naruto et Sakura qui m'entrainaient à faire quelques techniques ninjas. Mon corps se souvenant des technique simples, j'eue plus de facilité que prévu. Demain je reprendrais la quête de ma survit. J'étais déterminée et ravi que Kakashi et les autres veuilles bien m'aider. Sanaki je suis, Sanaki je resterais pour toujours.


	9. Chp 8 : Début de mission

**~Chapitre 8 : Début de mission~**

Les feuilles des arbres entamèrent une danse avec le vent et une brise vint me caresser le visage. C'était l'aube et le soleil commençait à percer les nuages. L'humidité de la nuit se ressentait encore dont le sol était moite. J'étais arrivée la première avec Kakashi et Gai où nous attendions au point de rendez-vous. Le temps s'annonçait magnifique comme une chaude journée d'été.

Depuis que je m'étais réveillée une angoisse me serrait le cœur. Je n'étais dans ce village que depuis deux semaines, en y comptant les jours dans le comas, que je l'adorais déjà. Et de devoir le quitter comme ça pour reprendre ma quête. Je me sentais en sécurité et protégée, alors que maintenant m'attendait un périple où l'issue était incertaine. Malgré cette angoisse, de savoir que Kakashi et les autres seraient près de moi cela me permis de ne pas reculer. J'allais tout donner, pour moi, pour ceux de mon clan et pour ceux qui m'aident.

Arrivant à cette conclusion une personne s'approcha de notre trio. J'écarquillais les yeux en apercevant un Gai miniature. Qui était-ce ? Son fils ?

\- Maitre Gai je suis prêt ! Cette mission va être du gâteau ! Je suis en pleine forme !

Il commença à s'étirer, je reconnue les mêmes mimiques que son professeur. Alors c'était donc son apprenti. C'était assez comique comme ils se ressemblaient. Le jeune homme s'approcha ensuite de moi et sourit en me tendant la main :

\- Salut moi c'est Rock Lee ! Je suis le plus doué des ninjas au taijutsu ! Je suis ravi de pouvoir t'aider.

\- Oh euh … Bonjour moi c'est Yukina et euh … Je suis douée en technique Hyôton. Je crois.

\- Cool ! cria-t-il.

Il avait l'air plutôt sympathique. Les gens de ce village ne cesseraient jamais de m'étonner.

Lee commença soudainement à rougir, je ne compris pas tout de suite. Et lorsque je me retournais je vis Sakura qui arrivait avec Naruto et Sai. Lee rougissait en présence de Sakura ? Si ce n'était pas mignon tout ça.

\- Salut Yukina comment vas tu ? Tu es vraiment remise pour cette mission ? Me demanda Sakura, en tout cas si Tsunade apprend ca on va en baver…

J'eus un petit rire :

\- Ca c'est sûr vu comme elle m'adore… Sinon moi ça va je n'ai même plus mal aux bras.

Naruto me pris par l'épaule :

\- C'est génial ça ! On va bien s'amuser pendant cette mission ! Tu me montreras comment tu te bats sérieusement ? Dit-il en sautillant.

\- Heu oui si tu veux mais je ne suis pas sûre que se soit un amusement…, répliquais-je.

\- Idiot c'est une mission sérieuse ! Hurla Sakura en lui donnant un coup.

Au début je pensais qu'elle le martyrisait mais en fait, je pense que c'était plutôt leur façon de s'entendre. Ils étaient très complices en fin de compte, j'aurais aimé être si proche avec quelqu'un.

Nous étions presque au complet, il manquait une personne qui arriva légèrement en retard. La jeune fille avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux quasiment blancs. Elle était rouge tomate et s'inclina devant nous :

\- Pardon, désolé… J'ai … Je, bredouillait-elle

\- Ce n'est pas grave Hinata ne t'en fais pas. C'est nous qui étions en avance, expliqua Kakashi. Bien nous somme tous là. Comme vous le savez nous somme tous réunis ici dans le but d'accomplir une mission non-officielle au pays des neiges. Êtes-vous prêt à vous battre pour aider Yukina ? Et pour l'assister dans sa quête de vérité ?

Je rougis d'être le centre d'attention mais les ninjas n'eurent aucune hésitation :

\- Oui Maitre Kakashi, dirent t'ils tous en cœur sauf Gai qui acquiesça.

\- Merci infiniment, dis-je tout sourire.

\- On sera là pour t'aider, Dirent Naruto et Lee.

Après cela Kakashi et Gai qui étaient nos chefs, passaient en revu notre attirail ninja. Ils inspectèrent les kunais, les shurikens et les parchemins explosifs. Lorsque tout fut en règle nous nous mimes en route. Le cœur lourd de sentiment je regardais une dernière fois le village qui m'avait sauvé et accueilli. Un regret passa sur mon visage. Est-ce que je n'aurais pas mieux fais d'y rester et de tout oublier ? Les autres avancèrent mais Kakashi s'approcha de moi :

\- Ne t'en fais pas je te promets que nous reviendrons et cela en aillant résolu le problème de ta malédiction.

Il me tapota la tête comme à son habitude. Je lui souris et nous reprirent notre route. Il était temps de finir ce que j'ai commencé pour moi et pour mon clan.

La première journée de marche fut paisible, aucune attaque ni quoique ce soit de dangereux. Juste la faune et la flore ainsi que trois fous qui couraient dans tous les sens. Oui je parlais bien de Gai Lee et Naruto qui se lançaient quelques paris. Sakura les recadrait sans cesse et Sai s'amusait à les regarder. Moi je restais près de Kakashi à discuter de tout et de rien. Comme je l'avais prévu c'était une belle journée. Le soir était rapidement tombé, plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. C'est seulement lorsque l'on installa le camp que je remarquais qu'Hinata était restée silencieuse et invisible tout le long du voyage. Elle était assise dans un petit coin à s'occuper de tendre une tente. Pourquoi restait-elle toute seule ? Cela me rappelait mon passé, quelques brides de souvenir me revenait. Moi seule dans ma chambre à pleurer sous les draps… Moi seule à manger un gâteau d'anniversaire … Moi seule à regarder par la fenêtre la rue en pleine activité… Moi seule à pleurer au parc, encore et toujours… Un frisson me parcouru, je ne voulais pas revivre ca ! Pourquoi ces souvenirs me revenaient…

Quand je regardais Hinata et que je la voyais recluse à se démener pour monter une tente, un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit. Il fallait que je l'aide, il fallait que j'aille lui parler. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui sourit. Je pris une corde et la fixa sur un piquet :

\- Salut Hinata, tu as besoin d'aide ? Lui demandais-je.

\- B…Bonjour.

\- Dis-moi… Pourquoi tu restes toute seule comme ca ?

Je m'étais assise et continuais à nouer des liens, j'étais étrangement douée pour le faire. Elle ne répondit rien et baissa la tête. Je m'y prenais mal.

\- Désolé je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser…

\- Non c'est moi désolé … Je…

Je lui souris et termina mon travail, lorsque l'on eut finit on s'assit sur un rondin de bois à l'écart et Hinata prit pour la première fois la parole avec moi :

\- Je… J'aime bien être seule tu sais. Ca ne me gêne pas.

\- Personne n'aime être seule… En tout cas moi je n'aime pas ca, dis-je le regard lointain.

\- Mais moi je … Je suis trop timide, avoua t-elle la tête baissée.

\- Ah oui je comprends mieux, moi on m'évitait lorsque j'étais jeune et je n'ai jamais eu d'amis… Tu as de la chance d'en avoir.

\- Oui c'est vrai… Mais tu as de nouveaux amis maintenant.

Je pensais à tous ceux qui étaient présent pour moi aujourd'hui. Même si je ne les connaissais pas beaucoup ces personnes étaient précieuses :

\- Oui sûrement… Mais cela ne durera pas j'en suis sur.

Elle émit un petit rire et me regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois :

\- Tu es plus pessimiste que moi ! Je suis… contente de te connaitre Yukina.

Elle se tordait les doigts comme stressée par ma présence. Il était vrai que je n'étais pas très optimiste en ce moment. Mes pensées dérivèrent et une question me brûla les lèvres. Cette jeune fille me ressemblait assez elle était presque comme moi, alors avait-elle les même impressions ?

\- Dis moi Hinata, est ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Elle rougit fortement et tourna la tête, je m'excusais d'avoir été si indiscrète mais contre toute attente elle me répondit :

\- Oui j'aime quelqu'un … Mais je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui…

Surprise d'entendre une réponse que j'aurais pût donner, je restais bouche bée. Elle reprit :

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi… C'est … Oui la même réponse que toi. Un amour sans espoir entre autre ! Mais pourquoi tu ne le peux pas toi ? Demandais-je.

\- Je suis trop timide et je ne suis pas assez forte pour être à ses cotés…Et puis je pense qu'il en aime une autre, et toi ?

Elle regarda en direction du camp et je compris que l'homme qu'elle parlait était présent. Parlait-elle du même que moi ?

\- Et bien mon cas est plus compliqué… Je ne suis qu'une étrangère et je pense qu'il s'occupe de moi seulement pour son honneur de ninja. Et puis il l'a dit… S'il s'avère que je suis une ennemie ou un danger il me tuera.

Je baissais la tête, pour la première fois, je m'avouais que j'avais un faible pour quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi.

\- Le tiens est présent n'est ce pas? Repris-je curieuse de savoir.

\- Possible … toi également ?

\- Possible aussi…

On se mit à rire, c'était super de rencontrer quelqu'un avec les mêmes problèmes et tant de point commun. Au moment d'aller se coucher je pensais encore à cette demoiselle qui était si belle et si gentille. Une amie ? Peut être que pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais tissé un lien ? J'étais si heureuse ! Et pour une fois je m'endormis avec de belle pensée, qui dérivait entre Hinata et … et un homme.

La deuxième journée se passa aussi bien que la première, je dirais même mieux. J'appris à connaitre Hinata qui avait l'air ravie d'être avec moi. On s'était mise à l'arrière avec Kakashi qui restait toujours près de moi. Les jours se suivirent et une petite routine s'installait dans notre randonnée. Au bout du cinquième jour Kakashi et Gai étaient surpris de n'avoir rencontré personne… Ils s'inquiétaient encore plus que si l'on avait été attaqué. Nous étions arrivés à Suna le pays du vent. En effet le pays de la neige se trouvait à l'extrémité du pays du vent. Il faisait jour et nous traversions une vallée de sable et d'arbre mort. Je parlais avec Hinata qui me présentait ce pays. Kakashi, lui, était devenu très silencieux depuis notre arrivée dans cette vallée. L'atmosphère s'était tendue… Seuls Naruto et Lee criaient et parlaient sans se soucier de rien.

Nous arrivâmes dans un gouffre où s'étendait un long couloir de pierre. Soudain, un frisson me parcouru le dos et un énorme bruit résonna dans nos têtes. J'entendis des cris mais je ne vis pas se qu'il se passait, il y avait beaucoup de fumée et je toussa fortement. J'agrippais mon Katana et attendais de voir ce qu'il se passait. Or, la terre se déroba sous mes pieds et je tombais dans un énorme trou noir sans fond. J'eus la chance d'être saisie par une main et extirpée du gouffre. Kakashi me serra contre lui et brandit un Kunai en face de nous.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Hurlais-je toujours tenue par Kakashi.

\- On est attaqué ! Reste près de moi!

Ca il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois… Mais où étaient les autres ? La fumée commençait à se dissiper et je distinguais des silhouettes. Je pus enfin reconnaitre Hinata à ma droite qui avait été protégée par Naruto. Celui-ci avait subit une attaque de plein fouet car ses vêtements étaient un peu arrachés. Au loin je vis Lee qui se dressait face à Sakura, en posture d'attaque. Gai lui était avec Sai vers ma gauche, ils se préparaient eux aussi à combattre.

\- Je crois que c'est un piège, cria Gai.

\- Oui. Les oiseaux sortent enfin de leur cachette, répondit Kakashi.

Des personnes arrivèrent en haut des falaises et nous encerclèrent. En face de moi je reconnus Fujimi arborant un air victorieux.

\- Comme on se retrouve… Vous n'auriez jamais dû quitter votre village et votre pays ! Pour vous la mort est assurée ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha !

Il se mit à rire fortement et méchamment. Je tremblais de peur mais Kakashi referma sa prise sur moi :

\- Tu crois que tu peux nous atteindre. C'est ceux qui parle le plus qui en font le moins. J'attends de voir comment tu vas nous terrasser. Je te souhaite bonne chance car tu ne toucheras pas un cheveu de la demoiselle.

\- Tout a fait, tu ne nous fait pas peur ! Hurla Naruto le doigt pointé en l'air.

Il se clona et se dirigea vers Fujimi. Il était inconscient ? A peine fut-il arrivé qu'il se fit repousser par le sabre noir. Il ne se laissa pas faire et continua à avancer. Pendant ce temps les sbires de Fujimi s'attaquaient à nous par des techniques d'éboulement et de Suiton. Après la coulée de boue je remarquais que l'on avait été séparée en plusieurs groupes. Nous étions les plus à l'arrière moi et Kakashi face à dix ninjas en noir. Plus loin en avant Lee était aux prises avec cinq ennemis, il était soutenu par Sakura qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Plus en hauteur sur les rochers Naruto se battait contre Fujimi et je vis Hinata qui assurait ses arrières. Et enfin tout à ma droite très loin de nous se trouvait Gai qui se battait contre deux hommes plutôt coriace avec au dessus de lui Sai qui lançais des bombes d'encres.

Naruto était heureux il avait réussit à vaincre Fujimi facilement. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un clone de feu et qu'il s'était battu pour rien. C'est alors que le vrai Fujimi sortit du trou de dernière nous qui avait été provoqué un peu plus tôt. Il brandit son sabre et l'abattit sur nous aussi vite que nous n'eûmes pas le temps de tourner la tête… Le sable d'ordinaire brun-jaune prit une teinte rouge écarlate…


	10. Chp 9 : Les jumeaux, le couple, le trio

**~ Chapitre 9 : Les jumeaux, le couple et le trio~**

Un vent chaud vient nous fouetter le visage et du sang se répandit sur le sable brûlant. Quand j'ouvris les yeux nous nous étions transposés à quelques mètres de Fujimi. Kakashi avait tout de même paré le coup avec son bras qui avait été transpercé :

\- Est-ce que ça va ? M'inquiétais-je.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien pour moi, j'ai l'habitude.

J'acquiesçais et restais toujours collée à lui. La peur… Oui je crois que j'avais encore peur. Il fallait pourtant que je dégaine mon Katana et que je me défende si je voulais nous protéger. Il fallait que je reprenne courage et que je me tienne devant mon ennemi comme un vrai ninja. Fujimi s'approcha de nous et composa des signes. Il était temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui.

Au loin les combats faisaient rage. Lee et Sakura se battaient au corps a corps de toutes leurs forces mais ils commencèrent à fatiguer. Leurs ennemis arrivèrent par vagues violentes et ils durent se démener pour éviter les attaques toujours plus nombreuses. Plus en hauteur Naruto sortait des milliers de clones ainsi que des tonnes de Rasengan pour venir à bout des hommes en noir plutôt coriaces. Hinata restait en arrière et ouvrait la voie à Naruto grâce aux byakugan et à la technique du point souple. La zone où ils étaient comptait le plus d'ennemis, néanmoins ils ne se laissaient pas faire. Naruto se prenait des coups, se relevant sans sourciller. Plus bas Gai et Sai avaient entamés un combat des plus ardues. Il n'y avait que deux personnes mais ils étaient d'un niveau extrêmement élevé. Gai y allait de toute sa force au corps à corps mais rien n'y faisait, la personne en face était très agile et maitrisait beaucoup de techniques. Sai tentait de se battre contre le second mais la seule chose qu'il put faire, était de se défendre de la déferlante d'attaque qui l'assaillit.

Gai qui était pressé d'en finir, réussi à utiliser la technique du lotus-recto avec un des hommes mais lorsque celui-ci se releva il n'avait aucune égratignure… Seule sa cape s'était enlevée et son ami en noir en fit de même :

\- Quoi ? Des jumeaux! s'exprima Gai interloqué.

Les deux hommes étaient en tout point identique, ils possédaient des cheveux courts gris clairs et des yeux rouges foncés ainsi qu'une expression de psychopathe. Il avait pour signe distinctif, l'un avec une mèche tombant à droite de son visage et l'autre à l'opposé ainsi qu'un sourire en coin malicieux :

\- Enchanté monsieur aux gros sourcils, je m'appel Akise et voici mon frère Aru. Nous sommes les fidèles serviteurs de Maitre Fujimi et nous ne vous laisserons pas gagner ce combat.

\- Alors comme ça Fujimi à des apprentis, je ne le voyais pas s'encombrer de gamins, Répliqua Gai.

\- Nous ne sommes pas de simples jeunes, monsieur, nous possédons à nous deux toutes les affinités avec les éléments. Il ne nous a pas choisi au hasard.

Un petit rire sec leurs prirent en même temps. Ils n'avaient aucune expression, juste un petit sourire qui en disait long sur leur folie.

\- Toutes les affinités… C'est impossible, réfléchissait Sai.

\- Oh… vous ne nous croyez pas ?! Comme on est déçus, n'est ce pas mon frère ? Dit l'un.

\- Et si on leur montrait! S'exprima l'autre.

A peine eurent-ils terminés leurs phrases qu'Akise lança une technique Doton (terre) alors qu'au même moment Aru lança une technique Suiton (eau) ce qui emprisonna Sai et Gai dans le sol. Dès qu'ils réussirent à se sortir de la terre, le premier des jumeaux lança une technique Katon (feu) et l'autre une technique Futon (vent). Un grand brasier apparu et ravagea le paysage. Sai retomba à deux mètres de là, brûlé, perdant connaissance. Gai avait résisté et se lança avec son Nunchaku sur les jumeaux qui se prirent chacun une main et composèrent des signes ensembles. Ils créèrent une technique Raiton (foudre) qui s'abattît sur Gai interloqué par cette manière de créer une technique. Il s'affala près de Sai le souffle court de souffrance.

Plus loin Lee avait assisté à la scène et il commença à s'énerver. Bien que fatigué, il reprit courage et ouvra les première portes de ses verrous psychiques. Il se dirigea vers son maitre mais plusieurs personnes lui barrèrent la route. C'était trois femmes plutôt bien formées et habillées de noirs :

\- On nous a dit de ne pas intervenir mais je m'ennuie moi, dit la première femme aux cheveux rouges, je veux du sang.

\- Lucy calme toi tu veux, il faut y aller avec douceur ça sera plus sadique ! s'écria la femme aux cheveux roses.

\- Bien, bien, comme tu voudras Marico, S'exprima lentement Lucy.

La troisième était une femme aux cheveux courts et rose qui ne disait rien, comme désintéressé de ce combat.

\- Laissez-moi passer, cria Lee en pleine fureur.

\- Calme toi je t'en prie, supplia Sakura à court de souffle derrière lui.

\- On ne parle pas comme ça au trio sanglant n'est ce pas Nana ? Dit Marico tout sourire.

\- Hum…

\- Bon et bien qu'en dis-tu chef ?

\- J'en dis qu'il est temps de montrer notre talent, répliqua Lucy

Ceci étant dit, Lee fonça sur ses femmes qui n'avaient aucunes craintes et qui en quelques minutes réussirent à parer tout ses coups. Elles possédaient une force brute comme Sakura et elles créaient de grand trou dans le sol avec leurs techniques spéciales. Nana et Marico étaient indifférentes comme si Lee n'était qu'un simple insecte.

\- On va pimenter tout cela, s'exprima froidement Lucy.

Elle courut, esquiva Lee, et se dirigea vers Sakura. Celle-ci voulu répliquer avec sa force et lança violemment son poing en sa direction. Elle fut choquée de voir que Lucy l'avait arrêté avec sa propre main. La femme aux cheveux rouge la prit par les cheveux et l'immobilisa avec ses bras. Lee se retourna et vis Sakura pousser d'atroces cris de souffrances car Lucy était en train de la torturer en trouant son corps et en brisant ses bras.

\- SAKURA, cria Lee désespéré.

Il changea de direction et courut plus vite que la lumière vers sa chère amie.

La route lui fut coupé par Marico et Nana qui le repoussèrent avec les pieds. Lee ouvrit de nouvelles portes et les envoya valser plus loin. Les deux femmes furent choquées, mais se relevèrent pour retourner au combat. Sakura commençait à perdre connaissance, Lucy lui tira fortement les cheveux :

\- Haaaaaaaaa, Hurla Sakura.

\- Ne meurt pas tout de suite ma belle donne nous du spectacle Ha ha ha !

Lucy eut un rire amer et sadique. Lee n'arrivait toujours pas à se rapprocher et commençait à perdre patience. Il y mettait toutes ses forces pourtant. Il se mit à hurler :

\- Je t'ai fait une promesse de toujours te protéger et je tiens toujours mes promesses ! Sakura !

Il se débattit violemment au corps à corps et réussit enfin à percer leur barrière. A peine fut-il arrivé devant Lucy que celle-ci lâcha Sakura. La jeune femme retomba sur le sol en sang et ne bougea plus. Quant à Lucy elle s'attaqua sauvagement à Lee qui s'écroula cinq mètres plus loin complètement sonné. Le rire de Lucy et de ses amies transpercèrent les cieux.

Plus haut dans les falaises Naruto continuait son combat et tua nombres d'homme en noir. Il y mettait toute son énergie et ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Hinata était à bout et restait en arrière protéger par Naruto. Elle se sentait faible mais elle voulait l'aider par-dessus tout. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, en achevant le dernier homme en noir, il remarqua qu'il y avait deux personnes qui riaient ensemble un peu plus loin. Qui étaient-ils donc ? Les deux jeunes gens remarquèrent que les hommes avaient été décimés et ils s'approchèrent de Naruto. Arrivant près de lui la femme poussa un rire:

\- Ha ha ha ils étaient donc si faible que ça les hommes de Fujimi !? Cela en est ridicule.

La femme possédait des cheveux moyennement longs et noirs ainsi que des yeux de chat verts . Elle tenait la main à un homme aux cheveux roux et court d'une carrure forte imposante avec des yeux ébène.

\- Sharla je t'en pris, tu sais bien que ce n'était que des pions à sacrifier, S'exprima l'homme.

\- Tu dois avoir raison Reyn chérie. Alors c'est à nous de rentrer en scène ?

\- Si vous voulez vous battre, ne retenez pas vos coups. Je vais vous exterminer car je suis le futur Hokage du village de Konoha ! Souvenez-vous bien de mon nom, Naruto Uzumaki !

Hinata avait activé son Byakugan et avait remarqué une énorme puissance émanant d'eux.

\- N…Naruto fais attention je t'en sup…

\- Ne tant fais pas, la coupa-t-il, rien ne pourra m'atteindre tant que je n'aurais pas réalisé mon rêve !

Ni une ni deux il se clona, prit des shurikens et courut en direction du couple. L'homme para tout les shuriken et fonça vers l'ennemi. Un long combat s'en suivi entre les coups de kunai et le corps à corps. Naruto réussi enfin à voir l'ouverture et plaça une orbe tourbillonnante en plein dans la poitrine de l'homme qui s'envola un peu plus loin. Mais soudain un cri retentit, Sharla, avec une technique de transposition, s'était placée derrière Hinata et l'avait transpercé avec son arme, une grande hache noire. Hinata recracha du sang… Son corps tremblait de douleur et ses yeux étaient mi-clos.

\- Hinata ! Comment as-tu osé ?! Hurla Naruto en furie.

Il courut vers la femme aux cheveux noirs mais fut frappé à la tête par Reyn qui s'était relevé. Sharla se mit à rire et elle lança Hinata vers Naruto :

\- Tiens je te la rends, elle ne me sert à rien.

Hinata s'écroula dans les bras de Naruto, couverte de sang.

\- Monstre, Hurla-t-il, vous n'êtes que des lâches de s'attaquer à elle par derrière!

\- C'est un combat d'amour, entre couple tu comprends. Il faut y mettre un peu de volonté et dévoiler qui est le meilleur duo. Montre-moi donc ton amour pour cette fille où alors n'es tu seulement qu'un pauvre débile?

Elle se mit à embrasser son amant dans un baiser langoureux et regarda Naruto d'un air de défi. Il répondit tout de suite à la provocation. Il déposa Hinata sur le sol et se mit à hurler. Une aura et du chakra orange apparurent en forme de renard autour de lui. Des crocs sortirent de sa bouche et ses yeux devinrent ceux d'une bête !

\- Ma chérie cela devient intéressant.

\- Je te protégerais Reyn, mon amour ! Pour toujours.

Naruto en rage courut vers eux et entama un combat sanglant avec le couple fou d'amour.

Plus loin en bas Kakashi reconnu le chakra de Kyuubi, le renard à neuf queue enfermé dans le corps de Naruto. L'inquiétude le gagna. A bout de souffle, ayant perdu une partie de ses vêtements ainsi que son bandeau frontal, Kakashi para une nouvelle attaque de Fujimi. Pendant ce temps ayant retrouvé quelques souvenirs de techniques j'entrepris d'utiliser celle que je préférais avant. La technique de l'épée vive. Tel un félin j'étais rapide et agile. Je préparais mon bras, j'empoignais mon katana et le fit bouger de gauche à droite d'une vitesse incroyable. On ne voyait plus mon bras, on sentait juste la fraicheur de la neige qui l'entourait ainsi que le vent que créait la vitesse de l'épée. Kakashi utilisa les milles oiseaux pour occuper Fujimi qui se prépara à parer. J'arrivais par derrière lui et lançais mon épée vive sur lui. Or, entre temps, il avait invoqué un dragon de feu qui me barra la route et me brula mon bras droit. Je retombais quelques mètres plus loin dans la douleur. Kakashi se précipita à mes côtés :

\- Tu tiens le coup, Dit-il haletant.

\- Il… Il est plus fort que prévu je trouve…

\- Oui je m'en doutais un peu, quand il est sérieux on ne peut plus le toucher, S'exprima Kakashi.

\- Comment faire ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir un peu et fais attention à toi s'il te plait.

Fujimi interrompit notre conversation en chevauchant le dragon et en le dirigeant vers nous. Nous nous séparèrent en deux, moi à droite lui à gauche, et évitions les boules de feu. Je sautais de mes mains à mes jambes, d'avant en arrière. Malgré une grande endurance mes jambes commencèrent à me peser et mes techniques Hyôton restèrent inefficaces face à la densité du feu de Fujimi… Le dragon ne voulait pas me laisser passer et m'empêchait de rejoindre Kakashi. Mon gardien lui lança quelques techniques Suiton qu'il gardait en réserve pour occuper le dragon. La fumée qui se créait depuis le début du combat se dissipa quelque peu. Et c'est à ce moment là que je vis un véritable carnage… J'ouvris grand les yeux de stupeur.

Sakura était étendue en sang par terre avec des membres déchirés, Lee était à demi-conscient et se faisait maltraité par des femmes qui jouaient au chat et à la souris. Plus loin Sai était inconscient un bras et la tête dans le vide avec Gai, couvert de sang, qui se démenait contre deux hommes aux cheveux gris. Et enfin plus haut je vis ce que je ne devais pas voir. Hinata était allongée au sol en sang avec un énorme trou dans le ventre ainsi qu'une bête orange qui courait partout. Hinata…. Non pas elle… Ma nouvelle amie… Je sentis la rage monter en moi. Mes yeux reprirent cette couleur tant redoutée :

\- Pourquoi ?! Criais-je en pleure.

Kakashi tourna la tête et reconnu la même sensation que la dernière fois. Il courut vers moi mais Fujimi lui barra la route :

\- Yukina Stop !

\- Tu n'iras pas plus loin Kakashi ! s'écria Fujimi du haut de sa monture.

Il se posta entre lui et moi. Mon cœur battait fort, ma haine grandit. J'empoignais mon katana et courus comme une bête sur la raison de ma colère :

-Je vais te tuer ! Hurlais-je hors d'haleine.

Sans m'y attendre Kakashi avait réussi à passer au dessus du dragon et à m'intercepter au vol :

\- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

Je me débattis fortement.

\- Du calme Yukina ! Garde au moins ta conscience si tu veux battre ce genre d'ennemi ! Ce n'est pas en fonçant tête baissée que tu y arriveras ! Garde le control ! Je suis là ok ? Me supplia t-il en me serrant contre lui. Mon cœur se calma un peu mais mes yeux restèrent gris argentés. Pendant ce temps Fujimi était descendu de sa monture et se dirigea vers nous avec une technique Youton. Je respirais à fond et entrepris de garder le contrôle :

\- Ok c'est bon. Je vais créer un dragon de Hyôton.

Mon ton était plus froid que prévu mais cela convint à Kakashi qui me lâcha. La rage qui m'animait était toujours présente, la technique fut simple à réaliser et je me dirigeais vers Fujimi, nos techniques s'entrechoquèrent et créèrent un nouvel écran de fumée que Kakashi utilisa pour lancer sa technique Raiton. Notre ennemi l'aperçut trop vite et lui planta son sabre dans la jambe puis le repoussa hors de la fumée. Comment garder mon calme ? Je ne le pouvais pas … Une aura de glace m'entoura et je fondis sur Fujimi. Ma rage était telle que je donnais des coups puissants au hasard.

Plus haut sur les falaises se passaient le même combat avec un Naruto devenu fou. Deux bêtes qui voulaient venger leurs amis, leur amour. Fujimi, las de ce combat, devint soudain plus rapide et me trancha le ventre. Son sabre était aussi rapide que mon épée vive et des entailles apparurent sur toute la surface de mon corps. Je retombais lourdement sur le sol en sang. Il avait récupéré le pendentif entre temps. Il sourit, il riait, il était complètement dans la folie :

\- Enfin ! Enfin ! Je tiens ma vengeance ainsi que ce satané pendentif! hurla-t-il.

Il se dirigea pour en finir avec moi mais au moment de l'impact Kakashi se plaça devant moi et lui lança un coup de poing magistral ! Fujimi vola à plusieurs mètres :

\- Fumier ! Répondit Kakashi plein de haine.

Les combats étaient désespérés… La fin était proche… Fujimi et ses alliés allaient donc nous terrasser aussi facilement ? Naruto au loin perdait connaissance et le couple s'amusait avec lui. Plus bas Lee était la proie de trois rapaces. Gai ouvrait ses dernières portes. Quant à kakashi il entama un combat sanglant entre lui et l'homme qui avait osé nous blesser.


	11. Chp 10 : Des alliés de taille

**~Chapitre 10 : Des alliés de taille~**

La fin des combats approchait, tout était perdu d'avance. J'étais allongée, en sang, sur le sol et je ne comprenais pas comment cela avait pu arriver aussi rapidement… Pour autant que je sache les ninjas de Konoha étaient très fort. Alors comment avions nous pût nous laisser terrasser ? Manque de préparation, ennemi trop fort, ou tout simplement car nous étions tombés dans un piège que même Kakashi ne pouvait pas prévoir. Tout était de ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas atterrit dans ce village, si j'avais gardé mon désir de connaitre mon passé. Je souffrais mais c'était autant de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur...

Je regardais Kakashi se battre vainement pour moi car Fujimi avait prévu des pièges un peu partout et avait une technique de régénération beaucoup trop efficace. J'entendais au loin Naruto qui détruisait tous sur son passage et hurlait telle une bête enragée. Moi-même j'avais succombé à la bête qui était en moi… Et ce manque de force avait conduit à ma future mort. Ainsi qu'à celle de mes compagnons.

Fujimi venait d'esquiver une attaque et se dirigea vers moi pour en finir. C'est moi qu'il voulait après tout. Je tentais de me relever mais mes membres ne répondaient pas. J'avais tout simplement abandonné. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Kakashi qui se planta devant moi pour me protéger :

\- Yukina… (Il cracha du sang), Je… Te protégerais … Je te l'ai promis.

Fujimi arriva à sa hauteur, il souleva son sabre noir de braise et l'abattit sur lui. Je me mis à crier fortement :

\- NON ! Pitié ! Pas toi Kakashi, je tiens trop à toi! Plus que tout au monde!

Soudain le sable se souleva et nous protégea. J'écarquillais les yeux et pris par une pulsion je bougeais les jambes et tenta de me lever. En regardant autour de moi je vis que Fujimi avait été propulsé à plusieurs mètres de nous. Kakashi en profita pour me prendre dans ses bras, il avait lâché une larme ce qui me surpris de sa part, lui qui tentait toujours d'être calme et maitre de soi. Je rougis fortement me souvenant de ce que je venais de lui dire. Puis une voix derrière moi me fit sursauter :

\- Est-ce que ça va Kakashi ? Parla un homme aux cheveux court et rouge feu.

\- Oui ça va ! Gaara merci d'être intervenu. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, je suis chez moi à Suna. J'ai été alerté par une énorme fumée qui provenait du désert.

\- Nous sommes... En mission. Mais un piège s'est refermé sur nous. Nous avons à faire à des personnes intelligentes, expliqua Kakashi.

\- Ne vous en faite pas nous allons vous aidez.

Vous ? Qui étaient-ils ?

Plus loin Lee se releva pour la centième fois depuis le début. Il titubait, il voulait arriver jusqu'à Sakura. Mais les filles s'étaient assises sur elle et le repoussaient à chaque tentatives :

\- Mince alors je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi résistant ! Ça m'excite, dit Marico.

\- Oh oui ca me donne envie de le voir sombrer dans le désespoir, Enchaina Lucy.

La dénommée Lucy arracha une petite touffe de cheveux rose et la lança en l'air. Lee venait d'arriver en face d'elle et sentait des cheveux tomber sur sa tête. Il avait les larmes aux yeux … Il s'approcha encore plus et Nana se leva pour le repousser de toutes ses forces. Or, contre toute attente, un vent fort souffla et le trio fut propulsé plus loin. Lee ne comprenait pas mais il s'avança, s'agenouilla et caressa les cheveux de Sakura pour tomber à coté d'elle avec un léger sourire. La femme aux cheveux blonds qui venait d'arriver était en colère. Elle possédait quatre couettes et avait un grand éventail en guise d'arme.

\- Comment as-tu osé, trainée ! Cria Lucy en rage.

\- C'est moi qui devrait dire ca, je n'aime pas du tout que l'on s'en prenne à mes amis. Mon nom est Temari et je vais vous faire regretter de vous battre sur notre territoire.

Les trois filles étaient en rage mais Temari ne fronça même pas les sourcils. Les trois filles hésitèrent à se battre contre des ninjas de Suna car elles n'y étaient pas autorisées. Mais leur envie de frapper était violente alors elles foncèrent vers la blonde.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une pomme, vous êtes des pros en Taijutsu n'est ce pas, vous croyez que je vais vous laissez approcher !? S'exprima Temari.

Elle lança une attaque et une loutre de vent apparu pour repousser les femmes. Elle se prépara pour la suite.

Plus en hauteur Gai était toujours aux prises avec les jumeaux qui s'amusaient à lancer des techniques de toutes sortes. Malheureusement pour Gai il ne pouvait pas les approcher même avec sa vitesse. Ne pouvant pas recourir au Taijutsu il ne pouvait que se défendre et sentait ses force s'amenuir avec l'ouverture des verrous.

\- Mon frère et si on en finissait je m'ennui moi? Répliqua Akise.

\- Oh moi je m'amuse, ils sont si résistant ces ninjas de Konoha ! Rit Aru.

Malgré tout ses efforts, Gai sentait qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul et ils comprirent bien vite qu'ils avaient fait exprès de les séparer. Et surtout que ces jumeaux avaient été désignés pour lui… Tout avait été orchestré… Ceux-ci s'étaient mis à l'écart et préparaient une technique Raiton ensemble.

Gai n'était pas sûr de pouvoir arrêter cette salve de foudre et de pouvoir protéger Sai en même temps. Il comptait ouvrir une nouvelle porte quant un bruit se fit entendre. On aurait dit un claquement de dent en bois. Au moment où les jumeaux lançaient leur attaque un grand pantin les arrêta avec une barrière dissimulée dans les bras en bois. Un autre pantin se dirigea vers Akise et son frère qui se prirent des pics empoisonnés. Aru fondit en larme en se tenant le bras sur son égratignure :

\- Mon frère regarde il m'a touché ! Je vais mourir ! Beugla t-il.

\- Oh ils ont abimé ton si beau corps ! Mais ne meurt pas sans moi tu n'as pas le droit, Supplia Akise.

Ils étaient dérangés et Gai s'en était aperçu depuis le début. Ils vivaient dans leur monde… Dans un grand effort le fauve de jade se releva et alla a la rencontre du marionnettiste :

\- Vous avez des ennuis, on dirait ! Dit l'homme à l'habit noir et aux marques sur le visage.

\- Oui, ton aide est la bienvenue Kankuro !

Les deux se mirent en position de défense pendant que les jumeaux se serraient dans les bras. L'un léchant le bras de l'autre.

Fujimi comprit bien vite que Gaara était doué car à peine commençait-il à se battre qu'il ne pouvait l'approcher et qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'attaquer en même temps :

\- Tu es plutôt fort jeune homme. Tu possède donc un don héréditaire toi aussi ? Dit notre ennemi.

Au loin Kakashi me portais dans ses bras et l'on regardait la scène ensemble. Il aurait put rejoindre Gaara mais il préférait rester auprès de moi. En fin de ce qu'il m'avait dit.

\- Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ? Parla Gaara d'un ton monocorde.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, blanc bec.

\- Cela me concerne car je suis le Kazekage et que vous êtes sur nos terres. La garde va bientôt arriver alors rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire.

Aucune émotion n'émanait de Gaara. Il était droit comme un piquait et n'avait pas bougé depuis le début du combat. J'étais impressionnée ! Par contre au mot Kazekage Fujimi avait pâlit… Il regarda de gauche à droite et remarqua que des alliés étaient déjà présent. Ce n'était pas dans son plan et puis il avait le pendentif cela lui suffisait. Il bondit sur son dragon et prit de la hauteur. Il regarda ses combattants et vit que le couple était en difficulté face à la bête orangée. Reyn et Sharla n'arrivait plus à contrôler le monstre qui était en face d'eux … Quant au trio elles n'arrivaient plus à s'approcher de leur ennemi. Puis les jumeaux, ils se comportaient de plus en plus bizarrement, l'un d'entre eux avait même le bras violet… surement empoissonné.

\- Mes amis ! Hurla Fujimi et tout le monde s'arrêta, nous avons ce que nous désirions (il montra le pendentif) plus besoin de se battre inutilement on rentre à la base.

Tous ses alliés composèrent des signes et s'envolèrent en un dixième de seconde. Avant de partir Fujimi nous exprima une dernière et unique phrase :

\- Ne crois pas que tu resteras en vie Yukina on reviendra !

Je frémis à ses mots mais étant dans les bras de Kakashi la peur ne m'envahit pas. Tous le monde se regroupa et les blessés, inconscients, furent ramassés sur le dos des valides. Kakashi me posa au sol un instant pour aller aider Naruto à revenir parmi nous. Cela fut complexe mais il réussit à reprendre forme humaine. Il avait perdu de la peau et était dans un sale état. Il tenait tout de même debout et portait Hinata mais était toujours rempli de haine. Quand tous le monde fut réunis, Gaara nous pria de l'accompagner au village. Ce que nous fîmes.

Après ce remue ménage Gaara fit monter la garde autour du village du sable et entreprit des recherches envers les ennemis qui étaient présent la bas. Un jour de passé et j'étais toujours dans l'hôpital de Suna, Kakashi passait tout son temps avec moi, j'en étais vraiment ravie mais j'avais toujours honte d'être un fardeau. A coté de moi était alitée Sakura… Elle était en piteuse état et n'avait pas encore reprit connaissance. Lee venait lui apporter des fleurs avec Gai. Il s'apitoyait sur son sort de n'avoir put la protéger correctement. Gai, lui, tentait de le rassurer, ce qui ne marchait pas du tout…

Sai était remit d'aplomb et il s'occupait avec Naruto de Hinata qui venait de se réveiller et qui était rouge écrevisse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupiré fortement.

\- Vous n'auriez pas du faire cela pour moi, je suis un fa…

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise s'il te plait. Nous étions conscient du danger et on ne te reproche rien, Me coupa Naruto.

Je baissais la tête, tout avait été un échec… Comme ma vie… Je n'avais même plus mon pendentif c'était terminé. Kakashi remarqua ma peine. Il attendit qu'il n'y ai plus personne et se rapprocha de moi. Il sortit un pendentif de sa poche et me l'accrocha autour du cou. Celui-ci était identique au mien :

\- Mais ?

\- C'est le vrai pendentif… Je suis désolé j'avais fais une copie au cas où cela tournerait mal, voici l'original, Expliqua Kakashi

Mes yeux s'embuèrent :

\- Tu es vraiment génial Kakashi ! Comment… Comment te remercier… Je…

\- Tu sais je peux comprendre ce que tu m'a dis la dernière fois pendant le combat, me dit t'il.

La dernière fois ? Que je tenais à lui plus que tout au monde? Je rougis, il retira son masque et je put regarder son visage pour la première fois. Il s'assit sur mon lit et me prit dans ses bras :

\- J'ai eu tellement peur que tu meurs.

Il me caressa lentement les cheveux. Je me laissais bercer par ses caresses et ferma les yeux. Je sentais son cœur battre sur son torse. Je m'accrochais à lui. Cet instant passé avec lui était le moment le plus merveilleux du monde. Je n'avais jamais ressentit de sentiment aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Mon cœur battait la chamade comme toujours lorsqu'il était proche de moi. Il m'embrassa sur le front et se coucha. Il me mit sur lui et il continua à me caresser les cheveux.

\- Dors avec moi s'il te plait.

Il ne sut quoi dire mais approuva d'un sourire que je vit pour la première fois sur son vrai visage. J'étais si bien si heureuse. Je m'endormis sur son torse et passa la plus belle des siestes.

Lorsque je me réveillais il n'était plus là et je serrais un oreiller contre moi. Je me levais difficilement et allais regarder par la fenêtre. Etrangement, malgré notre défaite, je me sentais bien et remontée à bloc. Je remarquais alors un mot posé sur la table à coté de moi, je le lu « _Yukina, ce qu'ils t'ont fait je ne le leur pardonnerais pas. Hier j'ai bien cru te perdre et je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise. Nous allons prendre notre revanche je te le promets et je serais toujours là pour te protéger. Profite de la journée je m'occupe des détails de notre future excursion si tu veux toujours l'entreprendre. Kakashi Hatake._ ». Je serra le mot contre mon cœur et je me fis une promesse. Moi aussi je le protégerais et je deviendrais plus forte pour pouvoir marcher fièrement à ses cotés. Et peut être aussi main dans la main.


	12. Chp 11 : Le pays de la neige

**~Chapitre 11 : Le pays de la neige~**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis notre bataille dans la vallée du sable et je dois dire qu'elle aura été bénéfique. Durant celle-ci nous avons pu reprendre des forces mais également apprendre à se battre face à ce genre d'adversaire. Kakashi avait comprit leur façon de combattre et nous avait enseigné comment les contrer. Au départ nous avions prévu de prendre chacun un adversaire différent de la dernière fois. Mais nous voulions nous venger alors nous avons changé nos plans et renforcés certains domaines de compétences.

Sakura est celle qui avait mit le plus de temps à ce remettre face à la torture qu'elle à subit. Lee en a redoublé d'effort dans ses entrainements. Il lui promit que la prochaine fois il serait à la hauteur et Sakura l'avait embrassé la joue en remerciement. Hinata était tout aussi acharnée et j'étais ravie de partager mes entrainements avec elle. Chacun y donnait du sien même Gai et Kakashi s'entrainaient ensemble. Notre apprentissage porta ses fruits et nous sentions qu'il était temps de repartir. Ce village du sable qui m'avais accueillit était tout aussi paisible et beau que Konoha. J'étais surprise de voir à quel point tout était calme. Je me dis qu'il devait vraiment exister des villages de rêve, pas comme le village de la neige qui m'avait rejeté toutes ses années.

Pour notre dernière soirée ici Gaara avait prévu une petite fête de départ, j'en étais heureuse et nous profitions ensemble de nos derniers instants de bonheur. Je passais la soirée avec Kakashi qui me fit danser. Je ne savais pas très bien valser soit dit en passant mais il me montra les pas et je suivis le rythme tout en me collant à lui. J'avais chaud mais j'étais aux anges. Je m'étais enfin décidé durant cette semaine de repos… Si je réussissais dans ma quête j'avouerais mes sentiments à l'homme qui me faisait fondre. Qu'ils soit réciproque ou non ! Après tout cela, au moment d'aller ce coucher, je fis comme tous les soirs depuis mon arrivée ici… Je sortis de mon lit discrètement et alla dormir auprès de Kakashi. Au départ en se réveillant il était choqué puis par la suite c'est lui qui était venu me chercher. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir seule, je faisais trop de cauchemar.

Au moment de partir, Gaara et ses amis du pays du sable nous dire au revoir et nous prièrent de faire attention. Gaara était vraiment un garçon adorable même si il ne montrait pas ses sentiments, on sentait sa gentillesse et son désir de protéger autrui. D'ailleurs quand Naruto m'avait raconté le passé de Gaara et du démon à une queue j'eu du mal à le croire, je ne le voyais pas psychopathe… Quoiqu'il en soit toute l'équipe était au complet, nous avions la rage de vengeance et une envie encore plus forte de découvrir comment briser cette malédiction. Après dès au-revoir je leur promis de revenir ma quête une fois terminée. J'avais encore fait de nouvelles connaissances j'étais heureuse et déterminée ! Fujimi… Je n'allais pas me laisser faire.

La traversée du pays du sable fut sans encombre, il n'y avait aucun ennemi et nous supposions que Gaara et ses alliés les avaient fait fuir au delà de ses terres. Or, il était temps de passer la frontière et de se diriger au pays de la neige. Nous étions arrivés au delà de la frontière et l'inquiétude me pris… Et si je découvrais d'horrible chose là bas ? Si je menais encore une fois mon équipe aux portes la mort ? Je me demandais ce qu'il m'attendait et je ne put que partager mes inquiétudes.

\- Et maintenant que nous sommes arrivés au pays des neiges on est censé faire quoi ?

Une petite tempête de neige et un vent glacial vint me clouer sur place. Nous étions toutes gelées, moi, Hinata et Sakura. Il faut dire que le changement de température entre le village du sable et de la neige fut brutal.

Kakashi s'approcha de moi et me couvrir avec une petite couverture :

\- Maintenant il faut que l'on parle avec les dirigeants du village qui sont à l'origine de ta malédiction.

\- Et où est le village ? Interrogeais-je en claquant des dents.

\- Selon la carte il se trouve encore un peu plus au nord, Répondit Gai.

\- Et bien j'ai hâte d..d..d..d'arriver parce…q.q..que j'ai vraiment f..f.. ! Expliqua Sakura

Lee toujours bienveillant vint lui tenir chaud.

Le village n'était pas très loin et nous le trouvâmes facilement. Arrivés devant l'entrée, des gardes attendaient là en sirotant une boisson chaude. Quand ils nous aperçurent ils faillirent s'étrangler. Comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à nous voir ici. Me plantant devant cette porte des souvenirs me revinrent. J'étais maltraitée… Chassée… et même blessée… Une enfance malheureuse me revint comme une porte que l'on claquerait juste sur votre nez. Cependant, un souvenir que je ne m'y attendais pas me revint en tête.

« _J'étais seule à pleurer devant les grandes porte du village de la neige… Des personnes venaient de me frapper sauvagement sans raison et je venais d'en tuer un. J'avais du sang sur les mains et le visage. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et mes yeux reprirent une couleur océan. Je voulais mourir je voulais en finir … Si je n'avais pas fait une promesse à ma mère…_

 _Soudain un jeune garçon arriva devant moi. Il était en sueur et venait probablement de rentrer de mission. Ses camarades et son maitre rentrèrent dans le village sans se soucier de moi mais le jeune homme me dévisagea. Il était brun aux cheveux courts et de beaux yeux verts. Il devait avoir une quinzaine d'année comme moi et semblait être quelqu'un de très noble et distingué. Il s'approcha et je me recroquevillais… Je ne voulais pas le tuer lui aussi. Il s'accroupi et sourit :_

 _\- Est-ce que ca va ? Me demanda t-il_

 _Je ne répondis pas et cacha ma tête entre mes jambes :_

 _\- Tu es couverte de sang tu devrais aller te laver tu sais… Comment tu t'appelle ?_

 _\- … Tu dois me connaitre je suis le monstre du village, Lui dis je en rage._

 _\- Ah oui Yukina, j'ai déjà entendu parler de toi !_

 _Il sortir un petit mouchoir et m'essuya le visage, je le regardais dans les yeux et il me sourit tendrement :_

 _\- Moi je m'en fiche tu sais de l'avis des autres. Je n'aime pas voir des filles qui pleurent… Viens je vais t'aider à te débarbouiller._

 _Il me prit la main et m'emmena chez lui… Il était si gentil et si doux . Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander :_

 _\- Tu n'as pas peur de moi… ?_

 _\- Non je n'ai pas peur, tu as l'air plutôt gentille ! Et puis je suis assez fort pour me défendre._

 _Il rit et je souris aussi. Quel agréable moment._

 _\- Au fait, je m'appel Takako si cela t'intéresse. Ca te dirait que l'on apprenne à mieux se connaitre ?_

 _Il me tendit la main. Je lui serra en pleure :_

 _\- J'en serais ravie… Takako…_ »

Revenant à mes esprits tout le monde me dévisageais… Un étrange sentiment me pressait le cœur… Takako ? J'avais un ami finalement ? Alors pourquoi j'étais si triste en pensant à lui ?

\- Yukina ça va ? Me demanda Kakashi.

Reprenant mes esprits, je souris :

\- Oui ça va, juste une petite absence… Bon on entre ou ?

Les gardes me fixèrent et ouvrirent les portes lentement. Ils avaient un regard noir ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au niveau du groupe.

\- Vive l'accueil, répliqua Naruto.

\- Restez sur vos gardes, Insista kakashi, Je sens que l'on n'est pas les bienvenus ici…

Et en effet tous les habitants nous fixaient et nous lançaient des regards cruels. Plusieurs d'entre eux pestaient dans leur coin… Naruto ne supportait pas tout ces regards je me demandais bien pourquoi ? Nous nous dirigeâmes, dans un silence absolu et oppressant, vers le bureau du chef du village qui semblait être le bâtiment le plus surélevé. Nous étions aux aguets et en alerte. Arrivés devant le bâtiment je me souvins avoir été jugée coupable de plusieurs crimes et enfermées dans une petite prison juste à gauche de ce bâtiment… Je me souvins aussi que Takako venait m'apporter à manger…

Sortie de mes songes je vis un homme de grande taille arriver vers nous. Il était plutôt âgé et portait des lunettes de vue. Il avait des cheveux gris tombant jusque son épaule et des yeux noirs. Il portait une longue tunique blanche et bleu. Il portait aussi un couvre chef blanc et pointu. Il s'adressa à nous sans aucune marque de politesse :

\- Que nous voulez-vous ninjas de Konoha ?

Kakashi sorti du lot et s'adressa à lui avec tout la classe dont il disposait :

\- Bonjour chef du village des neiges, nous sommes ici en mission pour aider cette jeune demoiselle. Sans vous importuner, pourriez vous nous accueillir dans votre demeure pour que l'on puisse parler tranquillement.

Le chef haussa un sourcil :

\- Yukina n'est pas la bienvenue ici ! Elle a tué nombre d'entre nous et vous devriez vous aussi la chasser avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à vous !

\- Non mais pour qui il ce p…. Hurla Naruto.

Kakashi lui plaqua la main sur le visage :

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, coupa t'il, cette jeune demoiselle n'est en aucun cas dangereuse pour nous. Nous la connaissons bien maintenant et elle ne nous pose aucun problème. Mais nous avons apprit que sa vie était limitée… Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

En disant cela kakashi avait posé sa main sur mon épaule. Il rentrait dans le vif du sujet et nous avions tous le souffle coupé. L'homme âgé réfléchit et eut un sourire sadique :

\- Mon aide ? Pour sauver ce monstre ? Nous avons déjà eut bien du mal à créer cette malédiction ce n'est pas pour l'enlever. Des heures de rituels sur la montagne! Qu'elle meurt comme les autres, on en sera enfin débarrassé!

Je sentais des larmes monter mais je me retins. Pendant ce temps Naruto, qui était coincé par Kakashi, s'énervait sur place en marmonnant des choses. Hinata vint près de moi et me prit dans ses bras… Elle me réconforta durant cette dure épreuve. Kakashi reprit la parole :

\- Excusez moi d'insister mais c'est notre mission. Le Hokage n'accepte pas les villages qui crée des malédictions sans l'avis des cinq grandes nations. Si vous ne la brisez pas vous pourriez avoir de graves ennuis.

Il jouait à un jeu dangereux mais tentait le cou du bluff.

\- Ha ha ha je n'ai que faire des autres villages ! Ramenez ce monstre chez vous si cela vous plait mais jamais nous ne briserons cette malédiction ! D'ailleurs un petit conseil en rentrant chez vous ! Faite bien attention car les routes ne sont pas sûre !

En terminant cette phrase il rentra dans son palais et nous fûmes jetés hors du village par les gardes. Naruto étais devenu fou et voulais détruire la grande porte. Lee le retint mais il aurait lui aussi voulu en faire de même. Kakashi ne semblait pas du tout contrarier pour sa part, il était même plutôt content :

\- Bien voila qui me confirme beaucoup de chose!

On le regarda en s'interrogeant. Que voulait-il dire par là? Voyant nos têtes il reprit :

\- Cette entrevue à répondu à toutes mes interrogations, expliqua t-il. Déjà, Fujimi est bien au service de ce village car la mise en garde n'était pas faite par hasard. De plus, Yukina en à été exclu à causes de meurtres…

Je baissais la tête honteuse :

\- … mais ils n'ont fait que la pousser à bout pour pouvoir trouver une excuse pour la bannir, ca n'en fait aucun doute vu le comportement des villageois. Et enfin, le rituel à eut lieu dans la montagne ! Il y a donc peut être des indices là-bas qui pourront nous permettre de briser la malédiction.

\- Je n'y avais pas songé, s'exprima Gai abasourdit, heureusement qu'il y a un intello' dans notre groupe !

Kakashi lui sourit et je me jetais dans ses bras. Tous n'était pas finit ! Il y avait toujours de l'espoir avec lui… C'est pour ça que je l'aimais tant. Intelligent, fort, rempli d'espoir et gentil… Même en sachant tous ce que j'avais fais il me respectait toujours. Finalement j'avais encore de la chance.

\- Bien alors en route les amis ! Pour la montagne ! Dis-je joyeuse.

Mon moral était remontée en flèche et tout le monde semblait apprécier de me voir comme cela. Kakashi nous mis tout de même en garde :

\- Je pense que le chef avait prévu notre venu… Je veux dire par là que Fujimi à du avoir le temps de l'informer… Alors restez sur vos gardes. Je pense que la montagne sera le point final de notre quête.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous en cœur. Je sentais moi aussi que cette montagne renfermait tout mes secrets. Nous nous mimes donc en route en petit groupe. La formation adoptée avait été créé à Suna. Devant était placée Hinata, qui scrutait l'horizon de son byakugan, avec Naruto pour la force de la première attaque. Au centre était placés ceux de seconde ligne, il y avait Gai et Sai, ensuite il y avait Lee et Sakura pour le soutien. Et enfin en dernière place il y avait moi et kakashi pour protéger l'arrière avec notre force et son esprit stratégique.

L'atmosphère était chargée. Le froid toujours présent envahissait tout notre corps qui était aux aguets. Les pas résonnaient dans la neige et le vent soulevait nos capes. Le blizzard se levait lentement et la montagne se rapprochait au fur et a mesure de notre avancée. Des pièges étaient posés sur le sol que nous prenions grand soin d'éviter. Seul Naruto avait marché sur un fil et fait exploser quelques arbres. Arrivés au pied du mont nous sentions qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Nous vîmes des maisonnettes et des grottes s'entassées plus en hauteur. L'heure approchait… Et l'ascension allait être ardue.


	13. Chp 12 : Une auberge remplit de vérité

**~Chapitre 12 : Une auberge pleine de vérité et d'amour~**

Le vent nous paralysa, le froid était sec irritant notre peau. Plus nous montions plus les rafales devenaient glaciales… Des étranges sons provenant des montagnes nous faisait pâlir et la faim nous tiraillait. Seuls Kakashi, Gai, Sai et Lee ne semblaient pas être gelés. Hinata était frigorifiée tout comme Sakura qui éternuait sans cesse. Quant à moi je tremblais comme une feuille mais le pire était encore Naruto qui était les trois à la fois. Il se plaignait depuis le début et Sakura le remettait à sa place à chaque fois. Malgré la faible température elle était toujours aussi coriace.

Arrivés à une petite auberge dans la montagne, éloignée de toute civilisation nous pouvions enfin nous reposer. La femme qui tenait la guinguette était agréable et nous invita à manger. De peur que la nourriture soit empoisonnée nous avions décliné l'invitation. Mais la grande dame me sourit et me fixa d'un doux regard. Kakashi étant méfiant, il me prit par le bras et me tira vers lui. Forte heureusement elle ne le prit pas mal et nous invita à la suivre à l'étage. Soupçonneux mais curieux nous la suivirent, elle nous amena dans une pièce sombre et remplit de livres en tout genres. Elle s'assit dans un petit fauteuil à bascule, saisit un livre couvert de poussière et prit la parole :

\- Je t'attendais depuis tellement longtemps ma petite Yukina … Je suis heureuse de te savoir toujours en vie !

Le regard interrogateur je lui demandais :

\- Comment me connaissez-vous ?

\- Tu ne te souviens plus de moi ? Oh ce n'est pas grave mon enfant, tu as subi tellement d'épreuve. Je suis contente que tu es tenue ta promesse de venir me voir.

Je ne me souvenais pas du tout de cette dame et ceux de Konoha ne comprenait rien du tout.

\- J'ai perdu la mémoire en fait…, Déclarais-je après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Ah je comprends mieux. Cela devait arriver tôt au tard. C'est grâce aux pilules elles on donc bien fonctionnées. Je m'appelle Akiyo je suis la maman de Takako. Tu ne te souviens peut pas de lui mais vous étiez inséparables autrefois… Ah que le temps passe… Dis moi te souviens tu de ta quête ?

C'était la maman du jeune homme que j'avais vu dans mon rêve ? Et si elle pouvait m'aider ?

\- Oui je m'en souviens très bien et j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez, étant donné que vous avez l'air au courant. Comment puis-je briser la malédiction ?

Kakashi et les autres la fixèrent attendant une réponse. Elle sourit :

\- C'est toi-même qui a trouvé la solution. C'était il y a cinq ans déjà, tu partais souvent en quête avec Takako. Vous formiez un si joli couple et vous étiez imbattables…

Un couple ?

\- … Je me souviens encore du jour ou tu as enfin découvert la solution à cette malédiction. Tu avais un joli sourire et Takako t'avait demandé en mariage. Le bonheur c'était enfin installé cher nous. Même si cela fut de courte durée, mon fils était aux anges…

Mariage ?

\- … Mais il fallut que cette soirée arrive… Le village de la neige sentit que vous comptiez vous marier, ils comprirent que vous vouliez également un enfant et ils décidèrent d'agir. Les dirigeants voulaient depuis le début vous éradiquer mais chaque jeune du clan enfantait. Du coup celui-ci perdurait et cela leurs étaient insoutenables. Ils ont donc lancé une attaque durant la nuit pour en finir avec vous tous. Certains s'échappèrent et d'autres moururent sous les coups…

Un enfant ?

\- … Cette soirée restera toujours gravé dans ma mémoire, dit-elle en pleurant, Ils sont entrés et on tout détruit. Ils s'en prenaient à nous, à Takako qui voulait te protéger… Alors tu es devenue incontrôlable et tu les a tous tués. Quand tu as repris connaissance j'ai fais en sorte que toi et Takako puissiez partir loin d'ici… Sans toi et ton don nous serions tous mort… J'ai retenu l'attention des gardes et vous êtes partis. Pendant tous ce temps j'ai attendu des nouvelles… J'ai attendu que vous teniez votre promesse de venir me retrouver. Pour savoir si vous aviez réussi… J'en suis forte heureuse.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et je la pris dans mes bras, elle hoquetait à chaque sanglot. Nous étions tous triste et des questions me brulèrent les lèvres.

\- Je suis navrée que tout ce soit passé ainsi mais avez-vous eut des nouvelles de Takako ? Demandais-je peu sûre de moi.

\- Non… Je pensais que vous pourriez m'en dire plus. Mon fils…

Mais qu'était devenu Takako alors ? Mon ancien amour. Et la malédiction ? Tout tournait dans ma tête…

\- Et … pour la malédiction ? Vous ai-je dis comment la briser ?

\- Oui.

Tout le monde s'avança et attendit la réponse. Le vent soufflait contre la petite auberge qui faisait une douce mélodie. Une flamme vacillait sur la petite table de chevet à côté d'Akiyo. La femme ouvrit un vieil ouvrage et me le montra. Dedans étais inscrit un tas de formules et un lieu marqué d'une croix :

\- Lors de ton dernier voyage avec mon fils vous aviez trouvé ce livre dans une grotte sur les montagnes. Il avait dût être abandonné là-bas après le rituel… Vous aviez travaillé dur pour déchiffrer et avez su trouver la formule et les signes corrects à faire. Un ninjutsu puissant mais qui était selon tes propres mots : faisable et fiable. Le pendentif que tu porte est la clef pour activer cette technique, c'est ta grand-mère qui l'avais volé aux anciens dirigeants qui ne surent que plus tard que vous étiez en sa possession. C'est d'ailleurs aussi pour cela qu'ils voulaient vous exterminer une bonne fois pour toute…

Voyant la fatigue la gagner nous l'aidions à retourner dans sa chambre. J'avais enfin mes réponses aux questions. Seule une restait en suspens… Au moment de quitter la pièce je lui demandais :

\- Et les pilules pour mon amnésie … Pourquoi je … Enfin comment j…

\- Les pilules ont été créé par Takako lui-même mon enfant, me coupa telle, tu lui avais promis que si tout tournais mal alors tu les prendrais et tu partirais te cacher loin de tout.

J'étais quelque peu sonnée mais je lui souris contente de connaitre enfin toute la vérité :

\- Merci infiniment madame pour tout ce que vous avez fait ! Je vous promets de retrouver votre fils et de vous le ramener!

Elle me sourit et eut quelques larmes :

\- Merci me petite Yukina, tu as toujours été si gentille malgré les apparences…

Après tout cela je retourna dans le salon. Tout le monde parlait de ce que l'on venait d'apprendre. Ils étaient ravis d'avoir enfin trouvé la réponse à mon problème. Naruto avais reprit des couleurs et était sur-motivé pour la suite de l'aventure. Le lendemain nous avions prévu d'aller à l'endroit indiqué par la carte dans une grotte vers le sommet. Tout allait bientôt ce finir mais où était donc Takako? Mon amour perdu...

En pleine nuit Hinata n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se releva et alla aux toilettes. Elle était encore tourmentée par la phrase que le couple meurtrier avait lancé à Naruto : « _C'est un combat d'amour, entre couple tu comprends. Il faut y mettre un peu de volonté et dévoiler qui est le meilleur duo. Montre-moi donc ton amour pour cette fille où alors n'es tu seulement qu'un pauvre débile?_ ». L'amour… Mais Naruto n'était pas amoureux d'elle, elle le savait. Sakura remplissait son cœur depuis toujours. Oui depuis le début il ne voyait qu'elle… Cela lui brisait le cœur mais Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse. Elle idolâtrait Naruto, pour elle c'était un dieu. Son dieu. Mais lui que pensait-il de cette femme si faible et si timide? Hinata commençait à pleurer se sentant toujours aussi minable. Comme si depuis tout ce temps elle n'avait pas progressé. Depuis l'examen des chunins rien n'avait changé… Si ils devaient de nouveau combattre ce couple elle ne serait encore pas à la hauteur et resterait à jamais la pauvre petite Hinata… La fille rejetée de la branche principale des Hyuga. Essuyant ses larmes elle ne s'aperçut pas que Naruto venait d'entrer. Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle tremblait et le fixait :

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi tu pleure Hinata ? Demanda Naruto inquiet.

\- C…ça va … désolé...

Elle voulut partir mais il la retint par le bras et la tira vers lui :

\- Non ça ne va pas du tout, ne me prend par pour un imbécile ! Tout le long de ce voyage il y a quelque chose qui ta tourmenté ! Veux-tu bien m'en parler ?

\- J…Je...

Elle fondit en larme et il la serra dans ces bras. Hinata ne put que rougir et s'agripper à lui :

\- Je repensais juste…à…à ce que ces gens nous avait dit pendant le combat…

Naruto parut légèrement gêné mais il la serra encore plus fort et lui caressa ses longs cheveux noirs :

\- Tu veux parler de cette histoire… de couple ?

A ce mot elle se figea et se remit à trembler toujours dans les bras de l'homme de ses rêves :

\- Tu sais Hinata… Je …, Bredouilla Naruto.

Surprise par un élan de courage Hinata se desserra de l'étreinte et lui lança, sans le regarder :

\- Oui je sais… Tu aime Sakura et ce depuis toujours…Ne t'en fais pas je comprends, tu pourras te battre à ses cotés et…

Elle partit en courant mais Naruto la rattrapa et la plaqua contre le mur :

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise… Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus de sentiments pour Sakura…

Cette phrase sitôt finit, il releva une mèche de cheveu noire qui était dans le visage de la Kunoichi et il caressa ses lèvres. Hinata tremblait :

\- Mais… Je…

Il posa un index sur ses lèvres puis prit son courage à deux mains et l'embrassa. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et continua son long baisé passionné. Il la plaquait toujours contre le mur et elle sentit une petite larme couler sur sa joue. Ses jambes étaient sur le point de lâcher. Le baisé sitôt terminée elle haletait.

\- Désolé je ne suis pas doué pour les discours… Mais ce que m'a dit le couple m'a enfin permis d'avancer. J'ai éprouvé des sentiments nouveaux pour toi mais je n'osais pas te le dire. J'ai remarqué tes efforts, tu m'as toujours soutenu dans la recherche de Sasuke et tu étais présente quand j'avais besoin de réconfort. Alors je te le demande maintenant car peur être qu'un jour je ne pourrais plus le faire… Veux-tu…tu...essayer de...sortir avec moi... Hinata ? Bredouilla Naruto complètement au bord de la panique.

Elle était sous le choc et n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Elle qui espérait cet amour depuis toujours mais qui c'était résignée… Elle tomba dans les pommes et Naruto la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Il la ramena dans sa chambre et la coucha. Avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, il lui embrassa le front :

\- Ne t'en fais pas j'attendrais ta réponse, je t'aime beaucoup, si tu savais depuis combien de tant je me retiens de te parler de ça…

Sakura, qui dormait dans la même chambre, avait tous vu. Elle était abasourdit par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre… Lorsqu'il ferma la porte elle se leva et se mit à réfléchir… Naruto qui l'avait toujours aimé était apparemment passé à autre chose… Elle trouvait ca bien qu'il puisse aller de l'avant, surtout avec Hinata qui - Cela n'en était pas un secret - était complètement folle de lui depuis l'enfance. Mais elle alors, où en étais elle ? Elle en était sûre, Naruto resterait toujours son meilleur ami, elle ne l'avait jamais vu autrement mais Sasuke alors ? Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment oublié… Elle savait que Lee était amoureux d'elle, elle le voyait dans tout ses gestes. Elle aussi éprouvait des sentiments mais Sasuke la bloquait… Elle l'aimait toujours très fort et pensait à lui chaque jour. La fleur de cerisier se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura, elle voulait faire comme Naruto et passer à autre chose, elle voulait oublier Sasuke, l'homme qui l'avait brisé… Elle se demandait si un jour elle serait capable de donner sa chance à Lee. Ne sachant pas quoi faire elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Lee. Il dormait dans une position vraiment inconfortable et il prenait toute la place. Gai était dans le lit en face dans la même drôle de position… Désirant plus que tout oublier Sasuke et devenir aussi forte que Naruto elle se glissa contre lui et s'endormie à ses côtés.

Plus loin dans les chambres voisines je n'arrivais pas à dormir… J'étais seule et je voulais me souvenir de Takako. Des brides me revenaient où j'étais seule avec lui et heureuse. Pour une fois que des souvenirs étaient positif ! Je me souvenais l'avoir aimé plus qu'un bijou précieux, plus que tout au monde. Je me souvenais de balade, et même de la demande en mariage… Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui mes sentiments avaient changé… Et si je rencontrais Takako dans les montagnes et qu'il venait me dire je t'aime…? Je ne pourrais pas lui répondre et pourtant il m'avait sauvé la vie nombres de fois… Oui je me souvenais qu'ils m'avaient toujours protégé. Et surtout lorsque j'étais seule et triste… Mais maintenant il y avait Kakashi. Comment se sortir de cette situation inextricable ? Comme pour répondre à ma propre interrogation je me dirigeais vers le dortoir des hommes. J'ouvris une chambre au hasard et je tomba sur Gai, Lee et… Et Sakura ? Elle ne devait pas dormir avec Hinata ? Je la contemplais, elle avait l'air heureuse agrippée à Lee… C'était mignon tout ca. Cela m'avait rendu encore plus décidé.

Je continuais ma route et trouva une nouvelle chambre j'ouvris la porte et je vis Sai qui dessinait avec Naruto qui parlait en discontinu. Il avait l'air de raconter sa vie ce qui n'empêchait pas Sai de dessiner… Je m'excusais et fermais la porte, les laissant entre hommes. Je continuais mon chemin et trouva la dernière porte du couloir. Morte de peur et de froid j'hésitais à ouvrir la porte. Ma main tremblait et j'agrippais la poigné. En poussant la porte je vis Kakashi complètement dénudé en train de faire des pompes sur un doigt. Quand il m'aperçut il tomba lourdement sur le sol, je bredouillais des excuses et referma la porte. Le dos contre celle-ci je haletais ! Venais-je vraiment de voir Kakashi complètement nu!? Je me maudissais moi-même quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Je tomba à la renverse et il me rattrapa. Il avait enfilé un caleçon noir à toute vitesse… Il était aussi rouge que moi et je m'excusais de nouveau :

\- Désolé je ne voulais pas te déranger en plein… Sport !

Il se gratta la tête et rougit puis m'invita à m'assoir :

\- Tu ne me dérange pas… Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? Comme je te l'ai dit à Suna tu es la bienvenue si tu as un problème ! Me répondit-il moins calmement que prévu.

Ses yeux bleus et rouges étaient magnifiques avec la lumière de la lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Oui j'en étais certaine c'était désormais lui que j'aimais ! Et je ne pouvais le nier. Avec toutes les fois où il m'avait sauvé et soutenue.

\- Oui j'ai un problème… Peut être pourras tu m'aider à le résoudre…, Dis je faiblement.

\- Je t'écoute.

Je fermais les yeux. Je pris une grande inspiration et débita mon petit récit prévu dans ma tête depuis un moment :

\- Kakashi, depuis le début tu ne cesse de t'occuper de moi et de me sauver, je voulais encore te remercier. Takako est sûrement un homme formidable mais tu sais c'est du passé… Et puis j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi…

Bon j'avais aussi prévu de lui dire « _Je pense à toi sans arrêt et tu es précieux dans mon cœur, je t'aime !_ », Mais ca … Je n'y arrivais pas… Il me sourit :

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier tu sais, je te l'ai dis je le fais de bon cœur et moi aussi j'aime passer du temps avec toi. Si tu devais disparaitre Yukina je ne m'en remettrais pas.

\- Mais pourtant tu as dit que tu me tuerais si je devenais dangereuse… Je suis désolé j'ai écouté à la porte et je…

\- Non non j'ai menti ce jour là, me coupa t-il, je voulais te sauver par tous les moyen mais je ne voulais pas que Tsunade le sache tu comprends. Je n'ai jamais réussi à te voir comme un monstre.

Je souris, j'étais contente d'entendre cela. Mes cheveux voletait et une brise vint nous frôler où j'émis un petit frisson. Il se colla à moi et me fit basculer sur le lit. Il me regarda avec des yeux doux et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir :

\- Chaque moment passé avec toi est un réel bonheur… J'ai tellement peur de te froisser tu es si fragile. Après tout ce que tu as vécu j'aimerais effacer cette souffrance de ton cœur. Tous comme la mienne qui est de perdre des êtres chers.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains :

\- Alors promet moi de rester toujours à mes cotés…

Je me sentais plus proche que jamais. Il était si ouvert depuis que j'avais faillit mourir dans la vallée du sable. Il avait dut avoir peur tout comme moi. Il toucha ma main qui était collé à son visage :

\- Je te le promets, Yukina.

Il ferma les yeux et m'embrassa lentement. J'ouvris grand mes bras et il se plaqua sur moi. C'était comme si des barrières étaient en train de tomber entre nous. Je sentais son corps sur le mien, une pression chaude et douce. Alors avais-je droit au bonheur moi aussi ? Ce baisé était profond et désiré depuis un moment… Mais comme si quelqu'un voulait répondre à ma question un énorme bruit ce fit entendre… Nous durent arrêter ce que nous faisions. Il se redressa vivement :

\- Ca vient de la chambre d'Akiyo ! Dit-il

Complètement essoufflée je me leva vivement et alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Kakashi en fit de même en se rhabillant un peu.

Arrivant sur le palier de la porte un grand trou s'était formé là où devait normalement être l'emplacement d'une fenêtre… Deux personnes se trouvaient sur le toit avec un air victorieux. C'était les jumeaux qui tenaient entre leur main la mère de Takako ensanglantée. Elle ne bougeait plus et semblait plus paisible que la situation ne l'exigeait… Akise sourit et hurla haut et fort « Depuis le temps qu'on la cherchait ! » ce à quoi l'autre renchérit « Cible numéro 1 abattue, à qui le tour !? » … Tout le monde se regroupa et regarda le corps sans vie, pendre misérablement dans le vide, tenue par Akise et Aru. Ils étaient victorieux.


	14. Chp 13 : Réflexion et sentiments

**La suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours :) On approche de la fin !**

 **~Chapitre 13 : Réflexion et sentiments~**

Du sang se rependait sur le sol en bois de la petite chambrette. Mon cœur battait à la chamade toujours sous l'emprise du baisé de l'homme de mes rêves. Mon esprit divaguait entre mon amour pour lui et la mort d'Akiyo sous mes yeux… Pendant comme une vulgaire marionnette… J'étais comme sonnée et je ne pouvais plus bouger, tout tournait dans ma tête à une vitesse affolante… Qui je suis déjà ? Où je suis ? Comment tout ca est arrivé ?

Les jumeaux souriaient et s'auto-congratulaient sur le toit de la petite auberge. Du vent s'engouffra et nous fit frissonner… Le silence qui perdurait jusqu'alors fut brisé par Naruto qui jura et se lança sur le toit avec un énorme rasengan :

\- Pourriture, vous avez osez vous en prendre à une femme sans défense ! Enflures ! Hurla ce dernier.

\- Oh mais on la cherchait depuis si longtemps, il fallait bien qu'on la salue chaleureusement, dit Aru un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Au même instant Akise sortit une technique Katon et embrasa la petite chambrette qui prit feu et repoussa le rasengan de Naruto. Le Futon étant un élément inférieur il ne résista pas aux flammes.

Toujours choquée je ne bougeais pas d'un poil jusqu'a être secouée comme un prunier par Kakashi et Hinata. Naruto recommença sa technique et courut vers l'ennemi. Arrivé près d'eux, Gai intervint et lui barra la route :

\- Désolé Naruto mais c'est notre adversaire à moi et à Sai, on a des petits comptes à régler ! Dit-il sérieusement. Quant à vous autres, filés aux grottes et je ne veux pas de défaite !

\- Mais…

\- Naruto c'est son combat. Tu as le tiens qui t'attend aussi n'est ce pas ? S'exprima Kakashi une main sur l épaule de son apprenti.

Celui-ci regarda Hinata et acquiesça, chacun retourna dans sa chambre, prit ses propres affaires et sortit en courant de l'auberge qui prenait feu de toute part. Seuls Gai et Sai étaient sur le toit faisant face aux jumeaux qui eux tenaient toujours la mère décédée par les cheveux. La faisant trainer sur le sol…

Un dernier regard en arrière et je suivis le groupe qui se dirigea vers le haut de la montagne. Notre destination était fixée, c'était aux grottes de Pieta, tout en haut du pic. J'avais bien entendu pensé à prendre le livre pour briser ma malédiction que j'avais survolé cette nuit. J'avais reconnu mon écriture et avais remarqué que l'écriture de Takako était belle et fine… Ils faisaient même moins de fautes que moi, c'était quelqu'un de très appliqué. Takako ? Kakashi ? Il fallait vraiment que je pense à autre chose mais mon cœur s'emballait. Rien qu'a la pensée du baisé échangé un peu plus tôt me fit frémir… Son corps plaqué contre le mien, son parfum, sa bouche, sa douceur… Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais devenue rouge écrevisse…

Avançant toujours plus haut je remarquais soudain qu'Hinata trainait à l'arrière du groupe. Sentant que mon amie n'allait pas bien je ralentis et alla lui parler :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui …

Je fronçais les sourcils :

\- Je commence à bien te connaitre je sens que quelque chose te tracasse… C'est la mort d'Akiyo ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ca … C'est… Compliqué…

\- Tu es mon amie maintenant tu sais, je garderais le secret et je suis prête à tout entendre ! Lui dis-je sûre de moi.

Elle me sourit :

\- Oui tu as raison, j'ai confiance en toi. C'est au sujet de … (elle devint rouge et s'empourpra) Naruto…

\- Oh… Alors c'est lui ?

Heureusement que ce n'était pas Kakashi, j'étais soulagée ! Hinata pris une grande respiration et baissa la tête. Elle me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans les toilettes de la veille. J'étais surprise de savoir qu'elle avait eu la même aventure que moi… Comme quoi on était faite pour s'entendre !

\- Tu as peur n'est ce pas ? Il faut que tu aille de l'avant Hinata, maintenant que tu sais qu'il t'aime, qu'est ce qui te retient ? Dis-je pensant cela pour moi-même.

\- Je suis faible…

\- Ah… Et alors ? Un homme c'est fait pour te protéger non ? Et puis il à l'air de ne pas y prêter attention.

Elle réfléchit un petit moment :

\- Oui ce n'est pas faux mais je suis si timide... Je ne peux même pas le regarder dans les yeux sans tomber dans les pomme comme hier…

\- Mais la timidité c'est ce qui fait ta personnalité. Donc si il t'aime comme tu es, va y, et ne te préoccupe pas de ce qu'il pense de tes tremblements ou autres ! Il n'arrête pas de te regarder en plus (Je lui donna un petit coup de coude).

Elle me sourit, respira à fond et accéléra jusqu'à lui en m'adressant une dernière phrase « Merci du fond du cœur je te le revaudrais. ». Arrivant à sa hauteur elle lui sourit et lui dit :

\- Naruto je peux combattre le couple …à tes cotés ? M…Même si je ne suis pas très forte je pourrais toujours t'aider…

Il semblait très joyeux et rougit :

\- Bien sur c'est un combat à deux et c'est notre revanche !

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse et les deux accélérèrent en synchronisation entre les sapins.

J'étais contente d'avoir pu aider quelqu'un même si moi-même je piétinais entre Takako et Kakashi. Sakura qui avait entendu la conversation vint à ma rencontre en laissant Lee seul avec Kakashi. La fleur de cerisier me faisait toujours un peu peur mais elle avait un visage adoucit :

\- Désolé d'avoir écouté mais c'est super pour Naruto et Hinata tu ne trouve pas? S'exprima t-elle, Je suis ravie qu'elle tente de passer le cap de sa timidé alors que moi-même je suis incapable de changer…

Je compris alors qu'elle aussi voulait me parler… Entre fille c'était courant et si je pouvais aussi l'aider j'en aurais été ravie. Je lui demanda alors le pourquoi du comment. C'est là qu'elle m'expliqua son histoire avec Sasuke, elle me dit tout sur lui et je trouvais d'ailleurs l'homme exécrable… Elle était allée le chercher et il avait voulut la tuer… Après cela elle me raconta ses sentiments naissant pour Lee mais sa peur de ne pouvoir oublier Sasuke… Après tout elle était comme moi elle aussi, elle aimait deux hommes sans pouvoir choisir, sans pouvoir atténuer son ancien amour insatisfait :

\- Je comprends ce que tu traverse Sakura, j'ai le même problème et je ne peux pas t'aider… Je pense que seul ton cœur peut choisir. Soit tu reste à aimer un fantôme et à attendre son retour, soit tu laisse libre cours à ton amour naissant pour Lee, qui je suis sûre, serait un homme merveilleux, Dis-je en pensant à Takako l'homme fantôme et à Kakashi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué…Mais merci quand même je vais y réfléchir. Et peut être donné sa chance à Lee, il faut que je passe à autre chose c'est pathétique… Et toi alors ?

\- M… Moi ? Articulais-je interloquée.

\- Oui tu as dis que tu avais le même problème, avec qui ?

\- P…P..Personne voyons, Je … Ca c'était avant…

Elle me fit un sourire malicieux et me tapa sur l'épaule :

\- Aller dit moi !

Lui avouer pour Kakashi ? J'hésitais et encore une fois quelqu'un choisit la réponse à ma place… Une pluie de Kunai vint nous assaillir et je dus sautiller avec Sakura pour les éviter… Soudain le sol s'ouvrit et nous tombâmes dedans… Comme je mis attendait je fus rattrapée par Kakashi et Sakura par Lee. Trois filles sortirent des buissons un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

C'était elles qui avaient fait le trou la dernière fois avec leur force brutale, tout comme maintenant.

\- Non non non vous n'irez pas plus loin ! C'est déjà étonnant que vous soyez arrivés jusqu'ici ! Répliqua Lucy rejoint par ses deux amies.

Lee fronça les sourcils et se mit en position de défense. Il était énervé et comptait bien leur faire payer d'avoir osé toucher à Sakura. Il avait reçu un entrainement intensif par Gai et comptait bien le leur montrer!

\- Vous je vais vous le faire payer ! Dit-il plein de conviction.

\- Ha ha ha! J'aimerais bien voir ca! S'exprima Marico.

Sakura vint ce placer à coté de lui et se mit également en mode attaque en préparant ses poings:

\- N'oubli pas Lee que tu n'es pas seul dans ce combat ! Je suis là aussi et ensemble nous vaincrons !

Lee se rappelait avoir trouvé Sakura un peu plus tôt dans son lit sans comprendre, il se rappelait aussi qu'elle s'était accrochée à lui en voyant Akiyo morte… et là à présent elle venait à ses cotés… Il ne savait que penser mais il était ravi et remonté à bloc. Ce pouvait t'il qu'elle l'aime en fin de compte ? Peu importe il la protégerait au péril de sa vie !

Profitant de cet échange de parole, Naruto et Hinata avait réussit à se faufiler par derrière et nous en firent de même moi et Kakashi :

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est très bon de ce séparer comme ca mais vous l'avez voulu, Dit Kakashi à l'égard de Lee et Sakura. Restez en vie et faites attention.

Ils acquiescèrent mais le trio ne voulait pas nous laisser passer :

-Oh non ! Vous ne passerez pas ! Surtout pas toi petite saleté qui a osé faire une copie du pendentif ! cria Marico à mon intention.

\- Désolé mais c'est à moi qu'il faut s'en prendre ! Répliqua Kakashi qui utilisa une technique Doton pour créer un trou dans le sol.

Nous réussîmes à les contourner en passant sous terre. Quant-elles nous virent partir, elles coururent en notre direction mais Lee et Sakura usèrent de leurs forces brutes pour leur bloquer le passage, puis ils dirent en cœur :

\- C'est nous vos adversaires !

Cela faisait déjà un petit bout de temps que l'on courrait et l'épuisement se fit sentir. La neige me gelait les pieds et je ne supportais pas le froid ce qui était ironique car s'était ici que j'avais vécu… Et aussi mes techniques étaient en phase avec la neige, mais je ne supportais pas ce froid glacial si il n'émanait pas de moi. Kakashi et moi-même cherchions Naruto du regard mais on ne le voyait nul part… Ils avaient surement pris beaucoup d'avance. Ce retrouver seul avec Kakashi me gêna plus que je ne le pensais… J'étais toujours perdue dans mes sentiments entremêlés… Ce qui était sûr c'était que lui il savait ce qu'il voulait car soudain il s'arrêta et se planta devant moi en reprenant son souffle:

\- Dis moi j'ai une question avant de continuer. Es-tu prête à affronter Fujimi ? Me dit-il, voyant que je ne répondais pas il poursuivit. Regarde la haut c'est l'entrée de la grotte nous y seront d'ici une dizaine de minute. Je veux savoir si tu es prête ? C'est là que ce terminera notre voyage…

Je m'attendais à une autre question mais cela me convint parfaitement :

\- Oui je suis prête et je vais faire en sorte de m'en sortir vivante avec toi! De toute façon tant que tu es là je n'ai rien à craindre, n'est ce pas ?

Il soupira et sourit :

\- Bien sur je te protégerais. Je voulais m'assurer que tu …

\- Ne te fais pas tant de souci pour moi Kakashi, je ne suis pas faite de coton tu sais! Si j'ai un beau katana c'est pour me défendre et m'en servir! Le coupais-je

\- Excuse-moi mais pour moi tu es si douce et délicate… (Il vint me prendre dans ses bras) Ceci sera peut être notre dernier combat mais je suis heureux d'être à tes cotés.

Je me plaquais contre lui. Il était si gentil et attentionné… Comment résister ? Takako était un lointain souvenir lors de ces moments passé avec lui.

Par la suite nous continuâmes notre route et arrivés devant la grotte je me stoppais à mon tour. Je ne pouvais pas affronter mon passé sans régler le présent.

\- Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis mais…, Lui dis-je.

Sans terminer ma phrase je m'approchais de lui. Je lui retira son masque doucement et le regarda dans les yeux. Il rougissait et me fixa avec ses doux yeux bleus et rouges. Je m'approchais lentement de lui. Il combla l'écart restant et je l'embrassa avec toute la passion que je gardais en moi. Si je devais mourir aujourd'hui alors je ne voulais rien regretter… Il répondit à mon baiser avec cette même passion. Il mit sa main dans mes cheveux qu'il caressa délicatement. J'en fis de même pouvant gouter au plaisir de toucher ces si beaux cheveux argentés. Ce voyage m'aura finalement permis de me rapprocher de lui, tout comme Hinata de l'homme de ses rêves et peut être également Sakura qui voulait passer un nouveau cap. Il n'aura donc pas été si inutile mon voyage ! Toujours sous l'effervescence de l'amour je rompis notre baisé mais Kakashi m'embrassa dans le cou toujours avec cette passion dévorante. Je ne pus que succomber… Je continuais à lui agrippée les cheveux tout en me penchant en arrière. Son parfum m'enivrait, j'étais en pleine euphorie.

Lorsque qu'il s'arrêta il me regarda tendrement :

\- Que tu sois perdue ou non je serais là pour toi, je t'aime sincèrement Yukina. Lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois tu étais si fragile dans mes bras... Ce fut un vrai coup de foudre…, M'expliqua t-il.

\- Tout comme l'attaque que tu as lancé pour me sauver, Riais-je.

Il riait avec moi :

\- Oui c'est vrai tout comme les milles oiseaux ! Depuis ce jour je ne pense qu'à la meilleure façon de te protéger et en apprenant à te connaitre je suis devenu sûr de mes sentiments. Et pourtant je ne suis pas très doué en la matière...

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais m'aimer, tu ne me montrais rien au début et puis j'étais peut-être une menace… Mais moi aussi tu sais je pensais toujours à toi. Mais… Il y a aussi le problème de Takako…Je me souviens de lui, je me souviens de son amour… Tant que je ne serais pas claire avec moi-même…, Dis-je en tremblant, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille loin de moi, je t'en prie !

Une larme se mis à couler sur ma joue. Kakashi l'enleva et me sourit :

\- J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra du tant que moi je peux rester auprès de toi. Et que je puisse te surveiller comme un garde fou.

Dans une dernière étreinte nous nous fîmes la promesse de rester l'un auprès de l'autre. Puis l'heure tant attendu arriva et nous entrâmes dans la fameuse grotte de Pieta.

Plus loin dans la grotte voisine de celle de Pieta, Naruto et Hinata venaient d'entrer également sous la roche. Naruto avait sentit l'odeur du couple et ceux-ci savaient pertinemment qu'ils viendraient. Sharla et Reyn attendaient sagement sur un rocher en plein milieu de la grotte. Celle-ci était spacieuse et avait un petit ruisseau souterrain qui la traversait. Des stalactites pendaient sur les parois et le vent froid faisait chanter la caverne. Naruto pris la main d'Hinata et s'avança vers eux. Hinata rougit mais le suivit de bon cœur.

\- Mais qui voila on vous attendait justement! Nous les fidèles serviteurs de Fujimi. Alors pas trop triste de voir que notre amour est plus fort que le votre ? Ricana Sharla.

\- La dernière fois peut être mais la donne à changé, répliqua Naruto.

Hinata ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors elle attendit toujours en tenant la main de Naruto.

\- Moi je pense que ce sera comme la dernière fois. Ah vous me fatiguez j'ai horreur des gens qui tourne autour du pot ! Continua La femme.

\- N'en crois rien il y a différente façon d'aimer et la notre te surpassera !

Hinata rougissait mais resserra la main de Naruto en signe d'approbation. Lorsque le combat serait terminé il faudra qu'elle se déclare enfin comme lui l'avais fait auparavant.

\- Bien alors voyons ca !

A peine eue t'elle dit cette phrase que Reyn, son époux, se mit à courir en sa direction. Naruto lâcha la main d'Hinata et partit un kunai dans l'autre main se battre contre son ennemi à la carrure de gorille. La femme, elle, ricana et se dirigea vers Hinata. Avec sa hache elle fendit l'air pour l'abattre mais au moment où celle-ci devait retomber Hinata toucha des points sur le bras de Sharla ce qui la fit reculer :

\- Je ne suis plus la petite fille pleurnicheuse… J'aime Naruto et je vais le lui montrer en te faisant face comme il se doit, Dit Hinata les yeux activés par le byakugan.

Le début de la fin… Les combats commençaient où s'entremêlaient haine, amour, espoir et sentiment. Chacun ayant le désir de voir l'autre perdre. Gai et Sai voulaient venger leur honneur bafoués lors du précédent combat. Les jumeaux voulaient jouer avec leurs proies ! Lee et Sakura voulaient chacun venger l'autre dans un combat entre l'amour et la Haine face à trois femmes qui ne voulaient qu'un monde rempli de torture et de meurtre. Naruto et Hinata voulaient montrer que leur amour naissant était plus fort que tout face à un couple croyant à leur invincibilité. Et enfin Kakashi et moi-même, nous battant pour ma survie, pour l'amour, pour la haine de toutes ses années de souffrance. Pour m'en sortir enfin en vie face à un homme qui désirait ma mort car il avait ses raisons … Oui ses raisons que j'allais apprendre de sa propre bouche.


	15. Chp 14: 1er combat,ArtisteFauveJumeaux

**~Chapitre 14 : 1er combat / L'artiste, le fauve et les jumeaux~**

La nuit était toujours aussi froide et le vent ne cessait de venir effleurer les ninjas. L'auberge en feu illuminait toute la montagne en un brasier monstrueux. La neige fondait de toute part et des débris se rependaient sur le sol. Gai Maito le savait pertinemment, il n'avait que peu de chance de gagner ce combat. Mais il avait foi en ses compagnons et il ne savait pas abandonner. Il leur fit donc face avec Sai. Celui-ci toujours calme sourit à ses adversaires ne montrant ni sentiment ni émotion comme on le lui avait enseigné à la racine. Il regardait le duo, se congratulant sur le toit, qui était, il y a encore peu de temps une auberge amicale et tranquille. Akiyo la pauvre femme était toujours trainée comme un vulgaire boulet.

Trouvant cette situation intolérable Gai se prépara au combat. Il aurait voulut se précipiter mais il savait que cela ne lui couterait rien de bon. Le ninja avait prévu plusieurs plans avec son coéquipier et comptait bien tout mettre en œuvre pour avoir la victoire. Il voulait aussi montrer à Kakashi son rival que rien ne l'arrêterait. Finissant leurs compliments un des jumeaux prit enfin la parole :

\- C'est moi où monsieur gros sourcil a réussit à se contrôler depuis la dernière fois ? dit Akise.

\- Oui cela m'en a tout l'air, il ne se précipite plus comme un loup affamé sur sa proie ! Rétorqua Aru.

\- Ne vous croyez pas invisible, euh…, j'ai oublié vos noms ! Répondit Gai, mais je n'ai pas oublié vos techniques et je vous préviens cela ne marchera pas deux fois sur nous.

\- Ola ola ! J'aimerais bien voir ca ! Et si on faisait un petit jeu tous les quatre ?! Sourit Aru en dansant sur place.

\- Quel genre de jeu ? Demanda Gai.

Akise lança le corps d'Akiyo qui le gênait et elle atterrit sur le sol dans un axe anormal.

\- C'est très simple pourtant ! Mettons nos vies en jeu, les gagnants seront considérés comme les plus forts ! Et ils auront le droit de faire ce que bon leur semble de ce corps (il pointa Akiyo du doigt), Expliqua Akise les yeux pleins de malices.

\- Bien cela me convient parfaitement. J'offrirais à Akiyo un digne enterrement, alors en garde, Répliqua le fauve de jade.

Sai acquiesça et sortit ses pinceaux.

\- Ha ha ha faut t'il encore que vous gagnez ce combat. J'ai vraiment hâte de prendre vos vies, Se délecta Aru en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Oh oui mon frère on va pouvoir jouer avec la dame après !

Sur cette dernière phrase Gai prit un Nunchaku qui se cachait dans ses jambières et courut vers l'ennemi.

\- Il n'apprendra jamais rien, S'exprima Akise en composant des signes, Katon la boule de feu suprême.

Gai esquiva l'attaque et continua sa course. Aru en profita pour lancer une technique futon qui se combina au Katon. Une tornade de feu apparue et se dirigea vers Gai. Au moment où il devait entrer en contact Gai brisa une partie du toit et passa par en dessous. Pris au dépourvut Akise et Aru regardèrent le sol, se préparant. Mais au lieu d'arriver par le bas, Gai arriva par-dessus et utilisa la tornade de Konoha pour les séparer en deux. Sai surgit des airs sur son oiseau d'encre, il avait fait en sorte que le fauve de jade puisse se déplacer sans être vu pendant qu'un clone filait par le toit. L'artiste dessina des serpents qui se dirigèrent vers Aru. Son frère Akise fut prit de vitesse par Gai qui utilisa son art du Taijutsu avec perfection:

\- Peut être que vous avez de bonne technique mais votre Taijutsu laisse à désirer ! Se venta Gai un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

Il lança un coup de pied magistral qui envoya Akise sur le sol enneigé pendant qu'Aru se débattait contre des lions et des serpents d'encres.

\- De plus, Sai m'a bien fait remarquer que séparés, vous êtes complètement perdus ! Reprit-il.

Akise qui était d'habitude joueur et malicieux commença à s'énerver. Son visage à se ferma et il prit un ton froid :

\- Vous ne me prendrez pas mon frère !

Aru accourut vers son frère et composa une technique Futon :

\- Souffle empoissonné ! Hurla Aru en expirant de toutes ses forces.

Gai et Sai se prirent la vague de vent en plein fouet et furent rejetés en arrière. Sai avait perdu son oiseau qui venait de se désagréger par l'attaque. Les deux se mirent à tousser fortement.

\- C'est du donnant-donnant pour ce que vous m'avez fais lors du précédent combat, Dit Aru qui souleva son frère, calme toi mon frère je suis là.

Gai venait seulement de le remarquer mais Aru avait un bras d'une couleur plutôt anormal. Kankuro avait dut l'empoissonner grâce à ses flèches. Profitant de ce chaos il courut, toujours avec son nunchaku, vers les jumeaux. Sai utilisa la technique de la toile aux monstres fantomatiques pour détourner l'attention. Aru lança une technique Suiton pour s'occuper des monstres et Akise utilisa une technique Doton pour bloquer l'attaque de Gai. La terre s'entoura autour du fauve de jade qui s'immobilisa. Alors que l'ennemi resserra l'étreinte de la terre, Sai lança un énorme jet d'encre ce qui barra la vue de Akise. Gai put alors se libérer avec toute la force dont il disposait. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle sentant que le poison envoyé par Aru faisait son effet. Ne se laissant pas déstabiliser il repartit en un combat au corps-à-corps. Il réussit à frapper Aru au menton et à l'envoyer en l'air. Gai put donc utiliser la technique du lotus primaire sur Aru. Cela mit Akise en état de rage qui utilisa un katon sur Sai. Celui-ci réussit à le parer et s'envola plus loin en l'air.

Voyant son frère allongé par terre Akise composa des signes :

\- Bande de… Je vais vous tuer ! Katon technique des pétales de feu !

Il devenait fou et lança des giboulées de feu au hasard. Gai et Sai esquivèrent mais se firent toucher par plusieurs boules et pétales enflammées. Akise sauta en l'air est hurla « Katon comète ». Il tourna sur lui-même et forma une vrille qui s'écrasa sur Sai. Il reçu l'attaque de plein fouet. Aru venant de se relever utilisa le futon pour accentuer la technique. Lorsque le brasier se termina Sai était étendu raide mort sur le sol.

\- Bien fait enflure, il ne fallait pas toucher à mon frère ! Hurla Akise en se tenant les cheveux comme un fou.

A peine eu t'il finit la phrase que le clone d'encre disparut et Sai arriva par derrière avec un énorme dragon. L'artiste Ninja avait beaucoup d'éraflures et avait perdu quelques vêtements durant la dernière attaque. Il lança de toutes ses forces le dragon d'encre sur Aru qui ne put que subir les dégâts. L'attention d'Akise occupé, Gai arriva en face de lui et sortit sa plus puissante attaque pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il sentait le poison lui transpercer la peau de part en part et ses plaies étaient enflammées. Il hurla de toutes ses forces « le paon matinal », puis lança une suite phénoménale de coup de poings. Il avait ouvert quelques portes durant l'attaque d'Aru et savait que c'était sa dernière chance. Il donna tout ce qu'il avait en coup de pied et de poings à une vitesse folle. Sai en faisait de même avec le dragon qui engloutit Aru et l'étouffa. Le vent souffla et une légère brise vint fouetter la scène de combat.

Gai avait posé un genou au sol reprenant son souffle, et Sai vint à ses côtés étant dans le même état. Ils tremblaient car ils étaient très peu vêtus. Le vent vint leur transpercer la peau. Le souffle coupé ils furent surprit de voir Akise et Aru se relever. Ils se tenaient la main et recrachaient du sang :

\- Vous…V…Vous... ne croyez pas en finir si (Akise cracha du sang et toussa) si facilement !

\- Mon frère… Comment ont…T… T-il osé.

La douleur les paralysaient sur place. Gai ne pouvait plus bouger sentant que l'attaque précédente lui avait prit toute ses forces et Sai n'avait plus ni encre, ni Chakra. Akise et Aru composèrent lentement des signes avec chacun une main. Il se tenait à genou en sang sur la neige qui prit une teinte écarlate :

\- On va vous amenez avec nous, dans la tombe, dans les enfers … Dirent t'ils en symbiose, Raiton le phœnix de foudre !

Un énorme phœnix se forma, les éclairs transperçaient les cieux… Leur dernière heure était donc arrivée !? Non Gai ne le voulait pas, il ne voulait pas abandonner si facilement. Il voulait être à la hauteur comme Kakashi. Sai lui glissa un mot à l'oreille et l'attaque s'abattit sur les deux ninjas. L'assaut fit des dégâts importants détruisant complètement l'auberge et anéantissant le sol. La fumée se dissipant les jumeaux sourirent :

\- On… les a désintégré, Répliqua faiblement Akise.

\- Je t'aime mon frère, reste avec moi j…. J'ai peur…, Répondit Aru en écarquillant les yeux, j'ai froid, je tremble…

\- Ne pleure pas je t'en pris… Je suis là avec… Toi… Pour toujours, je t'aime aussi.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras :

\- Aru ne regrette rien surtout, on a purifié ce monde ! Oui nous sommes des…dieux.

\- Akise mon frère, je ne regrette pas tout nos meurtres, Fujimi reprendra notre quête j'en suis sûr…

\- Purifier le monde en tuant ? Encore des stupidités ! Intervint Gai en boitant devant eux, je suis certain que ce Fujimi ne reprendra pas votre quête, il n'en a rien à fiche de vous. Et puis il sera arrêté par mes compagnons de toute manière.

\- QU…. ?

Akise et Aru furent sous le choc. Ils n'eurent plus la force et sombrèrent dans la froide poudreuse aux couleurs rouges.

\- Merci Sai d'avoir pensé à utiliser ce paratonnerre avec mon Nunchaku, je n'y aurais jamais pensé…, Dit Gai en sang.

\- C'était risqué mais nous sommes toujours en vie.

\- Pour combien de temps…? Le poison aura raison de nous. Mais nous avons fait notre devoir, maintenant c'est à Kakashi et aux autres de prendre la relève.

\- Oui j'ai confiance, ils y arriveront, S'exprima Sai avec un vrai sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux hommes tombèrent lourdement contre le sol. Le reste de l'auberge continuait de bruler mais le feu s'était un peu étouffé. La neige se mit à tomber lentement sur le sol. Akiyo, Akise, Aru, Gai et Sai commençaient à se couvrir de cette belle neige pure. Les deux ninjas se sentaient apaisés par ce qu'ils avaient accomplit, ils avaient réussit à venger leur honneur et à protéger leurs amis. Ils perdirent connaissance le sourire aux lèvres…

Au même instant Lee et Sakura venaient d'entamer leur combat et Kakashi et Yukina venaient de passer le trio pour courir vers les grottes. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé… Non je n'en savais rien pour l'instant. Nous ne nous doutions pas que nos amis étaient en train de mourir contre le sol gelé à coté de l'auberge en feu. On étaient tous déterminés et courions vers nos propres objectifs. Moi-même je courais avec Kakashi me rapprochant des grottes et cherchant Naruto de part la petite forêt de pin.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent doucement de l'auberge en feu. Une personne s'immobilisa face au bâtiment et poussa un long soupir. L'inconnue avança doucement et aperçut Gai ainsi que Sai étendus sur le sol immobile. La personne s'approcha d'eux et grogna :

\- Non mais je rêve… Quand ils reviendront à eux ça va chauffer…

L'inconnu composa des signes et utilisa un Ninjutsu médical pour soigner les deux ninjas. La personne prit beaucoup de temps car ils étaient gravement blessés et empoisonnés :

\- Votre mensonge vous coutera très cher ! Je me demande bien où sont passés les autres. Quand je vais les trouver… Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sakura ai réussit à m'avoir. Et ne parlons pas de Gai.

Soudain la femme qui s'énervait de plus en plus détruisit un arbre pour se calmer. La deuxième femme qui l'accompagnait la rejoignit :

\- Tsunade ce n'est pas sérieux tous ca… Déjà partir du village comme ca et laisser les affaires aux vieux dirigeants… Ils vont en profiter pour saper notre travail et …

\- Ta finit oui Shizune ! Je suis là pour faire régner l'ordre ! Tiens regarde des pas se diriges vers la montagne. J'y vais !

\- A…Attend et pour Gai et …

\- Laisse les là ils sont hors de danger, on les reprendra en passant.

Tsunade se mit en route et Shizune la suivie avec son cochon laissant Gai et Sai contre un arbre reprendre connaissance. Elle sentait que ca allait chauffer la haut et se prépara mentalement à subir les fureurs de Tsunade…


	16. Chp 15 : 2ème combat,TaijutsuVsTaijutsu

**~Chapitre 15 : 2** **ème** **combat/ Taijutsu contre Taijutsu~**

La neige tomba de plus en plus sur cette immense montagne rocheuse. La poudre blanche s'amassait sur Gai et Sai qui étaient adossés à un arbre centenaire. Elle se déposait aussi sur la longue cape verte de Tsunade qui marchait d'un pas décidée vers le haut de la montagne. Ainsi que sur son amie et bras droit Shizune qui courait à bout de souffle derrière l'Hokage. Cette même pure et élégante neige descendait des cieux pour atterrir sur une scène de combat fraichement débuté. Lee et Sakura venaient de lancer les premières attaques pour laisser passer leur professeur et compagnons. Tous deux voulant enfin accomplir leurs revanches et montrer leurs progrès…

\- C'est nous vos adversaires !

Voila la dernière phrase que j'entendis avant de quitter la scène de combat. Lee et Sakura s'étaient mit en position. Lui était en première ligne avec un bras en avant et une main dans le dos prêt à bondir, tel un lion enragé. Sakura s'était mise derrière lui, préparant ses gants et ses poings. Quant aux ennemis, Lucy se plaça en arrière pour bien montrer sa supériorité dans le groupe et les deux autres se mirent en face des deux ninjas de Konoha. La tension régnait et le vent glacial accentuait l'atmosphère pesante de ce lieu. Les adversaires se jaugeaient du regard ne voulant pas être les premiers à attaquer. Lucy, fière et sans peur, brisa le silence avec son ton froid et ironique :

\- Alors comme ca vous voulez nous défier à deux seulement ? Dit-elle en ricanant, vous auriez mieux fait de garder vos compagnons car vous ne nous vaincrez jamais.

\- Au moins nous pourrons tranquillement nous amusez avec eux comme la dernière fois, S'exprima Marico en souriant.

\- Ne vous croyez pas invisibles mesdemoiselles, Lee va vous montrer qu'il est le plus fort au Taijutsu ! Répliqua Sakura sûre de ses propos. De plus il ne sera pas seul cette fois-ci !

Lee rougit mais leva le pouce en signe d'accord.

\- Au Taijutsu ? Ha ha ha mais ce sont nous les meilleures dans ce domaine ! Vous comptez vraiment faire comme la dernière fois, pauvre fou! S'exclama Marico en riant.

\- Je n'ai absolument plus peur de vous et comme je vous l'ai dis la dernière fois, vous ne toucherez plus à un seul cheveu de Sakura en ma présence, Assena Lee en serrant les poings.

Lucy ferma les yeux et esquissa un sourire narquois :

\- C'est ce que l'on verra. Je compte bien continuer là où j'en étais avec la petite fleur de cerisier.

Sakura était touchée de l'attention que Lee lui portait et elle ne put que sourire. A ce moment précis la fleur se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus pensée à Sasuke. C'était comme ci il était devenu un mirage. Pendant un bref instant elle se demandait même si il avait existé. Le fait d'avoir un homme prêt à tout pour la protéger lui suffisait amplement… Voyant le sourire de Sakura, Lucy serra les poings :

\- Je vais effacer cela de ton visage.

Aussitôt sa phrase terminée elle leva le bras et ses deux acolytes bondirent en direction de Lee et de son amie. Alors que les deux femmes arrivaient sur Sakura Lee utilisa la tornade de Konoha à une vitesse affolante et le duo fut expulsé un peu plus loin :

\- On va voir qui à la meilleure technique ! S'exprima le ninja.

Sakura un peu sous le choc se remit rapidement et se mit en position d'attaque. Lucy fut surprise de ce qu'elle venait de voir :

\- Comment ? Tu oses nous défier? Tu ne tiendras pas cinq minutes ! Je prendrais ta vie et j'irais jouer avec le cadavre de ton amie, cela t'appendras sale déchet.

Sitôt dit elle ce précipita sur sa rivale. Comme elle s'y attendait, Sakura lança quelques kunais empoissonnés et composa des signes. Lucy évita toutes les salves et arriva à sa hauteur. Elle prit son poing et frappa violemment la Kunoichi qui vola quelques mètres plus loin. Lucy sourit et se dirigea vers le corps. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devants celui-ci un bout de bois apparut et Sakura arriva par derrière pour lancer son _Shanarooo_. Lucy l'esquiva de justesse mais n'eut pas le temps de voir Lee arriver par l'autre coté. Elle se prit un grand coup de pied qui la fit valser. Tel un chat elle rebondit sur ses pattes et se lança sur les deux ninjas. Marico et Nana reprenant leurs esprits, se dirigèrent dans la même direction. Lee et Sakura étaient encerclés mais ils n'avaient pas peur. Chacun avait un adversaire désigné. Sakura devait s'occuper de Lucy au grand désespoir de Lee qui ne lui avait pas fait changer d'avis. Et lui devait s'occuper des deux autres. Ceci étant planifié Sakura composa des signes et se dirigea vers son ennemie. Pendant ce temps Lee courut à la vitesse de la lumière pour repousser le duo. Ils devaient les séparés coûte que coûte.

Lorsque Lucy arriva à sa hauteur elle donna un grand coup de genou dans le ventre de Sakura qui disparut aussitôt. Elle réapparut toujours par l'arrière et lança un Kunai que Lucy évita. Elle reçut tout de même une petite entaille à la joue :

\- Toi ! Tu vas souffrir encore plus que la dernière fois ! Cria Lucy hors d'elle.

Celle-ci se précipita sur la jeune Haruno qui disparut de nouveau. Quant elle réapparut Lucy para son coup :

\- Et si on jouait à chat Lucy ( _Sakura insista sur son nom_ ). Je serais la souris, bonne chance pour me coincer !

\- Ah tu veux jouer à ça et bien on va s'amuser !

Lucy prit le bras de son ennemie et la balança violemment sur le sol avant qu'elle ne puisse composer des signes. Elle lui écrasa violemment son membre ce qui fit hurler Sakura d'un cri strident.

\- Sache jeune fille que je suis l'experte en torture et que les bras sont ma spécialité !

Sakura repensa à l'état des bras de Yukina quant elle était arrivée à l'hôpital de Konoha. C'est donc elle qui lui avait fais cela… Arrivant en trombe Lee lança un violent coup de pied que Lucy ne put arrêter. Sakura en profita pour se relever et préparer sa prochaine attaque. Elle avait le bras droit en miette et commença à se soigner :

\- Ca va Sakura ? S'exprima Lee en parant les coups de Marico .

\- Tout va bien Lee, mon tendre ami! Je compte sur toi pour ma protection, hein ? Sourit Sakura avant de repartir vers Lucy un kunai à la main.

\- Mon tendre ami ? S'étonna-t-il.

Confus de ce qu'il venait d'entendre il ne vit pas Nana qui lui donna un grand coup de savate. Lee fut projeté plus loin mais il roula sur lui-même et se releva facilement. Il sentait l'épuisement le gagné et commençait à avoir mal un peu partout d'avoir subit des coups si violents. Sentant la bonne ouverture il débanda ses poignets et courut en cercle autour de ses ennemis. Ils voulaient en finir avant de ne plus pouvoir se relever comme la dernière fois.

Pendant ce temps Lucy utilisa sa force pour soulever la terre ce qui déséquilibra Sakura. Lucy en profita pour la trancher avec un kunai volé mais elle disparut encore une fois :

\- Tu ne sais donc faire qu'une seule technique ?! Tu es aussi inutile qu'un chaton blessé ! dit Lucy ce retournant pour parer.

\- Peut être oui mais il n'empêche que tu as du mal à me suivre ! La souris serait donc plus forte que le chat ? Répliqua Sakura pleine d'ironie et de rancœur.

\- Tssss , je vais t'apprendre la vrai souffrance minable petite souris !

Lucy se recula et composa des signes :

\- Voici ma technique la plus puissante!

Sakura ne voyait rien du tout et n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle reprit un kunai et ce lança sur l'ennemie. Soudain, à peine Sakura eu t'elle fait quelque pas, qu'un violent coup lui bloqua la respiration et la projeta au sol. Elle respira difficilement et cracha du sang :

\- Qu'est-ce que ?

\- Hé hé tu ne comprends pas hein ? Et si je t'éclairais un peu, Expliqua Lucy en s'avançant vers Sakura, ma technique se nomme le Taijutsu invisible. Et oui tu ne peux pas voir les coups que je te porte car je possède des bras invisibles qui obéissent à ma propre volonté !

\- …

Sakura n'avait pas prévue ce paramètre et ne savait pas quoi faire. En jetant un regard vers Lee elle vit qu'il était également en difficulté. Ratant sa technique du lotus il avait perdu sa force et sa vitesse. Il ne réussissait plus très bien à esquiver les coups. Lucy se mit au dessus de Sakura et écrasa le second bras qui était encore en état de servir… Ne voulant plus être traité comme un fardeau Sakura lança une bombe luminescente en pleine figure de Lucy avec sa main guérit et réussit à se déplacer plus loin.

\- Arg. Comment tu peux encore te servir de ta main ?

Lucy comprit bien vite en voyant Sakura faire qu'elle pouvait se soigner… Jalouse de ce pouvoir elle devint rouge de colère et concentra tout son chakra dans les mains invisibles. Lee était aux prises avec le duo qui commençait à reprendre l'avantage. Voyant Sakura se donner à fond il comprit qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les premières portes. Il commença donc par ouvrir les trois premier verrou psychique et accentua sa vitesse. Il réussit à donner une rafale de coups à Marico et Nana qui ne virent rien venir.

Sakura continuait ses transpositions mais elle commençait à manquer de chakra. Le ninjutsu médical en prenait beaucoup trop. Elle tentait d'atteindre sa victime avec tout sont arsenal, lançant des parchemins explosif, et des shurikens. Sakura réussit à la toucher mais les blessures étaient toutes superficielles. Lucy ne s'en inquiéta donc pas plus que cela. Plus loin Lee ouvrit la quatrième portes et devint aussi rapide que la lumière. Il brandit des tonnes de coup que Marico et Nana ne voyait pas. Elles tentaient de parer ce qui fut un échec… Nana plus en retrait sentit soudain son menton partir et fut projetée en l'air par d'innombrables coup de pied. Elle fut entourée de bandage et fut projetée au sol d'une violence inimaginable. Marico n'avait rien pu faire et vit son amie KO au sol :

\- Salaud comment as-tu pu lui faire ca ! Hurla-t-elle

\- Je préfère le un contre un ! Sourit Lee se mettant en positon, Approche!

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et invoqua un long katana. Elle composa des signes et sortit la même technique que Lucy. Lee ne voyant pas les collisions arriver, fut déstabilisé et reçut un grand coup de sabre dans le ventre. Marico en profita pour s'acharner sur lui en criant : « _Salaud ! Salaud ! Salaud !_ ». Lee était en piteuse état… Il ouvrit donc les cinquièmes et sixièmes portes…. Tout s'accéléra et Lee brisa le sol en sautant en l'air. Il frappa Marico au visage puis s'en prit à ses jambes. Marico tentait de donner des coups mais elle avait des secondes de retard et hurla de douleur. Elle fut propulsée en l'air et subit la même attaque puissante que son amie Nana.

Du côté de Sakura elle n'arrivait plus à parer les attaques invisible de Lucy et ne pouvait plus ce soigner correctement. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang mais continuait de lancer ses projectiles. Lucy avait des égratignures ça et là mais continuait de torturer la Kunoichi. Lassée de ce combat Lucy utilisa une de ses attaques favorite, la plus dévastatrice, qui expulsa Sakura contre un arbre. Elle n'avait plus la force de se lever.

\- Alors c'est là ta limite, c'est lamentable je n'ai même pas reçu de coup mortelle, Savoura Lucy victorieuse. J'ai réussi à te briser la plupart de tes os, c'est vraiment comique!

\- Je n'abandonnerais pas…, Dis Sakura tremblante en recrachant du sang.

Lucy ne la comprenait pas mais s'en fichait éperdument. Elle s'entoura de chakra et lança une attaque pour en fini. Mais lorsque son vrai poing arriva à mi-hauteur Lee l'arrêta à la seule force de son bras droit. Le vent fit vibrer ses cheveux en arrière. Il avait une expression de colère sur son visage.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux:

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore en vie toi ?! Hurla-t-elle en ce reculant

C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que Marico et Nana étaient inconscientes sur le sol… La rage l'envahit et elle utilisa son taijutsu avec une force et une vitesse phénoménale. Lee était de la même puissance car il était toujours sous l'effet de la sixième porte. Ils étaient d'égale-à-égal, les deux se stoppèrent reprenant leur souffle.

\- Sakura… J'ai promis de te protéger et c'est ce que… je vais faire. Je dois te le dire avant que tout ne s'arrête, que je t'aime… Oui je t'aime depuis toujours ! Depuis ce jour où je t'ai rencontré… Et je veux que tu me promettes de vivre heureuse quoiqu'il arrive ma fleur de cerisier !

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et comprit que Lee comptais ouvrir les deux dernières portes y compris celle de la mort… :

\- Non je t'en pris Lee ne fait pas ca ! Hurla t-elle tentant de se lever, pitié n'ouvre pas les dernières portes, ne me laisse pas seule !

Lucy s'amusait du spectacle en profitant pour concentrer ses dernières forces. Lee se mit à sourit à sa belle :

\- Ne tant fais pas pour moi, et vie heureuse…

Sakura réussit à se mettre sur un genou :

\- Comment veux-tu que je vive heureuse si tu meurs Lee !? Je …. Je veux vivre avec toi… Oui s'il te plait ne m'abandonne pas …

\- Avec moi ? Répliqua t-il sous le choc, mais…

\- Je t'aime aussi, du moins je commence à le comprendre et je voulais nous donner une chance ! Avoua Sakura les yeux fermés pleins de larmes, tu es si fort Lee... Si gentil et protecteur...

Elle avait enfin ouvert son cœur et se sentait déjà mieux mais voulait à tout prix empêcher Lee de suivre son idée de sacrifice. Voulant se relever elle tomba lourdement sur le sol à bout de force. Lee était abasourdit mais avait entendu le message. Lucy se précipita vers lui mais il se déplaça si vite qu'elle le manqua :

\- Désolé de t'avoir effrayé ma belle… Dit Lee regardant sa Sakura, Maitre Gai, soyez fière de moi…

Lee renonça à ouvrir les dernières portes mais il se concentra. Lucy s'approcha de lui toujours avec la ferme intention de venger ses alliées. Il prit une grande inspiration et courut vers elle. Il se prit nombres de coups invisibles mais ne broncha pas. Il attendit l'occasion puis se plaqua sur le sol et lança son coup de pied au menton que Lucy ne sentit pas venir. Elle fut projetée en l'air et c'est là qu'il donna tout ce qu'il lui restait ! Pour Sakura, pour Gai, pour Yukina et ses alliés… Lee effectua le lotus verso et se lança dans une puissante série de coups de poings qu'elle ne réussit qu'à parer une fois sur trois. Puis toujours en l'air il donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre de Lucy qui monta encore plus en hauteur. Il donna des coups de tête, de pieds, de poings de tous les cotés sans que Lucy ne puisse bouger un seul pouce. Même ses bras invisibles ne suivait sa vitesse. L'ennemie étant fortement affaiblit il lança ses bandages qui entourèrent Lucy et la ramena vers lui. Etant coincée, il tourna sur lui même aussi vite qu'une vrille. Puis il lança la femme contre le sol à la vitesse de la lumière tout en sautant de justesse pour éviter l'impact. Cependant, Lee retomba lourdement sur le sol à coté de sa belle. Lucy était en sang et ressentait le poids de sa défaite, complètement sonnée elle s'adressa à Lee :

\- Maudit sois-tu pour m'avoir vaincu… Mais je reconnais ta supériorité… Tu … Tu possède le meilleur Taijutsu. Non le meilleur mental...

Lee toussa du sang :

\- Je te l'ai dit, personne ne peut me surpasser à part mon maitre !

\- Ta technique invisible est meilleure que la mienne… Cracha Lucy

\- Comment ca ?

\- Je n'ai vu aucun de tes… Mouvements … T…Tellement tu étais rapide…

Lucy se mit à trembler et perdit tout ses sens, alors qu'elle voulait parler elle tomba dans le comas sans dire un mot de plus. Lee n'était pourtant pas soulagé… La technique qu'il venait d'utiliser lui avait détruit tout ses membres, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il hurlait de douleur et se tortillait dans tous les sens.

Sakura ne pouvant plus se lever, pleurait en silence alors qu'elle-même souffrait des multiples coups données par le Taijutsu invisible de Lucy. Malgré toute sa douleur, Lee rampa jusqu'à sa bien aimée… Il lui prit la main et sourit :

\- Je te … L'avais promis. Ha… Moi je ne t'abandonnerais jamais je te le… Promets… Pas comme _lui_.

Sakura sourit. Elle savait qu'il parlait de Sasuke et en était heureuse car elle avait réussit à franchir un cap. Même si il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps avant qu'elle n'oublie Sasuke dans les bras de Lee. Tout deux sourires main dans la main et sombrèrent dans un coma profond. Le bonheur aux lèvres sachant que la suite ne dépendait plus que de leurs amis…

Tsunade avait écrasé tous les arbres sur son passage tellement elle était furieuse… On lui avait mentit et en plus elle s'était faite réprimander par le Kazekage. Il fallait qu'elle se défoule. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle ne put toujours pas exprimer sa colère… Lee et Sakura étaient là, devant elle dans la neige et main dans la main sans bouger. Soupirant fortement elle se mit à les soigner et Shizune arriva en soufflant :

\- Tu…Tu es rapide… Quand même. Oh c'est Lee et Sakura !

\- Ils sont dans un piteux état. Lee est brisé de partout et Sakura à des membres déchiquetés. Bande d'inconscients ! Cracha Tsunade.

Shizune savait que si elle était venue d'elle-même jusqu'ici s'était parce qu'elle était inquiète, surtout au sujet de son élève Sakura… Mais elle savait aussi que Tsunade ne l'avouerait jamais.

\- Bien les premiers soins sont données… Shizune je veux que tu amène Lee, Sakura et les deux autres d'en bas à l'hôpital le plus proche. C'est assez grave.

\- D'accord et pour ceux qui sont en haut ?

\- J'utiliserais Katsuyu mais va chercher des renforts quand même. Je continue l'ascension ! Et dépêche-toi !

Shizune se mit à courir :

\- O…oui !

Sur ce Tsunade partir en courant vers le sommet. Quelle atrocité allait t-elle encore voir… ? Quels blessés ? Elle se dépêcha sentant une catastrophe arriver…


	17. Chp 16 : 3ème combat,Pour l'être aimé

**Hello! Voilà le chapitre 16 et 17 à la suite! Il restera encore deux chapitres que je publierais la prochaine fois :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **~Chapitre 16 : 3** **ème** **combat/ Se battre pour un être cher~**

La petite caverne d'ordinaire silencieuse devint soudain très bruyante. Des bruits de pas, de cris, de coups… A l'intérieur on pouvait observer deux femmes motivées se battant pour leurs hommes et montrant leur supériorité. Ainsi que deux hommes se battre pour l'être aimé et pour la vengeance.

Naruto et Reyn avaient entamé un combat de clone. Naruto avait créé nombre de clones qui portaient tous un Kunai et qui se regroupaient autour de Reyn. Celui-ci avait sorti son arme la plus précieuse et la brandit pour parer toutes les attaques. C'était des grandes griffes attachées à ses mains qu'il utilisait comme un chat. Et dans son dos trônait une autre arme qui était plus puissante mais qu'il ne comptait pas utiliser tout de suite. Reyn cherchait l'original mais il devait avouer que le clonage était parfaitement exécuté. Toujours en frappant des clones il sourit :

\- Eh ben dis donc tu es drôlement moins fort que la dernière fois ! Où est donc passée ta force de bête ?

\- Tais-toi! Je vais te faire mordre la poussière sans avoir recours à ça! Hurla Naruto

\- Ha ha nerveux !? Tu as peur de perdre face à moi petit ninja pathétique? S'amusa son ennemi

\- Je ne perdrais pas ! Car je serais le prochain Hokage !

Après avoir dit cela, Naruto commença à créer des rasengans. A chaque tentative d'approche il fut cependant repoussé par les griffes de Reyn qui malgré sa force brute était très agile. Naruto enrageait de plus en plus…

En avant de la grotte, Hinata était aux prises avec Sharla, la plus extravagante du couple. Elle utilisait sa hache et sa massue telle une barbare et Hinata tentait d'esquiver tout ces coups. Durant sa période à Suna, elle avait décuplé sa force aux points souples et avait apprit à utiliser le tourbillon divin même si il était moins bien exécuté que son cousin Neji. Lors de notre entrainement contre Kakashi, elle s'était entrainée à être plus rapide et à esquiver les attaques ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Moi-même j'avais eu du mal car Kakashi était vraiment rapide mais au moins Hinata avait put se perfectionner. Elle s'était entrainée jour et nuit… Le jour avec moi et Kakashi, et la nuit avec Lee et Gai… Malgré la fatigue, elle était déterminée ce qui fut pour elle une grande première. Sharla ressentit elle aussi la nette amélioration :

\- Mais dis-moi tu as mangé du lion aujourd'hui ! Je te préfère comme ca !

\- Je veux protéger Naruto, dit-elle sans sourciller.

\- Ha, là je trouve enfin une grande rivale ! Dis-moi crois tu que ton amour est le plus fort !?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je l'aime plus que tout au monde et je le protégerais même si je suis faible, dit Hinata avec un demi-sourire.

\- J'aime entendre ce genre de choses ! Alors si tu me bats cela prouvera que tu mérites d'être à ses côtés, en es-tu capable ? demanda Sharla.

Hinata réfléchit un petit moment, elles avaient stoppé leurs mouvements durant la discussion :

\- Oui j'en suis capable.

La femme ennemie sourit sincèrement et Hinata se demandait si elle était vraiment malveillante… Le doute n'étant pas permis, elle chassa ses pensées et courut vers elle brandissant ses bras. Le combat reprit de plus belle et Sharla décocha des attaques encore plus féroces que précédemment. Hinata, elle, pensait à Naruto et se laissait guider par son amour. Pendant ce temps, lui peinait à toucher Reyn qui avait détruit la moitié de ses clones. Etant de nature persévérant, il continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que Reyn trouve l'original et lui griffe le visage. Malgré sa blessure, Naruto ne broncha pas et lança un rasengan en plein dans le ventre de Reyn, ce qui le fit voler contre la paroi de la grotte qui se mit à trembler. La caverne commença à se craqueler… Hinata et Sharla étant vers l'entrée de la grotte, durent revenir vers le centre car tout s'effondrait. Les pierres tombaient les une après les autres et les filles durent courir aussi vite que possible pour ne pas se faire écraser. En une minute, l'entrée était totalement bouchée et les couples étaient coincés :

\- Bon sang ! Je crois que j'y suis allé trop fort… dis Naruto, abasourdi.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Dis Reyn en se grattant la tête.

Sharla qui voyait son homme blessé commença à froncer les sourcils. Puis sans s'y attendre elle reprit le combat mais contre Naruto cette fois-ci qui ne put éviter le gourdin de lui aplatir le visage. Il fut projeté de l'autre coté de la grotte :

\- N…Naruto ! Dit Hinata une main devant le visage.

\- Pas touche à mon homme minus ! S'exprima Sharla.

Sur ce, le combat reprit de plus belle. Naruto sortit des gravas et fonça sur la femme. Il utilisa des parchemins explosifs que Sharla eut grand mal à esquiver. Réussissant à se frayer un passage entre les shurikens, elle utilisa sa hache qui découpa Naruto en deux. Comme Reyn s'y attendait, le clone disparut et Naruto arriva par derrière avec un rasengan. Il put donc protéger sa femme en l'empêchant de lancer son attaque. Lorsqu'il le griffa, le ninja de Konoha disparut de nouveau :

\- Encore un clone… c'est ta technique favorite ou quoi ? Dit Reyn exaspéré.

L'original était plus loin et profitait de la fumée pour se concentrer en chakra d'ermite.

Hinata se préparait aux éventuelles attaques. Quand le couple trouva l'original ils s'arrêtèrent voyant que Naruto avait changé. Celui-ci cavala vers l'homme en brandissant son poing. Hinata se rapprocha de la femme et se mit en position. Sharla brandit son gourdin mais ce fut trop lent :

\- Trop tard tu es prise dans mon Hake !

\- Qu … ?

Hinata bondit à grande vitesse jusqu'à Sharla et commença à lui toucher quelques points :

\- 2, 4, 8 points du Hake!

Sharla hurla de douleur et sentit son chakra disparaitre !

\- 16, 32 points du Hake ! hurla Hinata

Reyn regardant sa femme, évita de justesse le poing de Naruto mais sans savoir pourquoi il se prit le coup et valsa loin derrière ce qui fit vibrer la grotte.

\- Et 64 points !

Hinata était essoufflée et un filet de sang coula de sa lèvre. Elle n'allait jamais jusque 64 points comme son cousin car cela l'épuisait beaucoup trop…. Naruto lui, était en pleine forme et regarda de haut le couple allongé par terre. Ceux-ci se relevèrent, du sang couvrant leur visage :

\- Tu vas nous le payer très cher ! Dis Reyn détachant l'arme de son dos.

L'arme était longue et ressemblait à un mini-canon avec une sorte de bouclier accroché dessus. Sharla se releva également. La plupart de ses cavités étaient bouchées et son chakra partait dans tous les sens. Mais malgré cela elle réussit quand même à invoquer une bonne dizaine de petites armes qu'elle accrocha à la ceinture. Après cela tout s'accéléra… Reyn partit en avant et se lança sur Naruto avec ses griffes et son canon/bouclier. Sharla était à l'arrière et lança ses minis couteaux que Hinata essaya de parer avec le tourbillon divin. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'ayant plus de force Hinata reçut des couteaux et des shurikens sur tout son corps. Elle hurla de douleur mais continua avec ses mains de parer les projectiles. Du côté de Naruto, il donnait des coups et des rasengans sur Reyn qu'il parait avec son bouclier. Etant en mode ermite, il réussit tout de même à prévoir les attaques de Reyn et à parer les coups.

Ils se lancèrent dans un grand duel et montèrent sur les parois de la grotte. Reyn mis son canon en marche et sortit une énorme technique Futon qui déchira la veste de Naruto et le propulsa dans la petite rivière souterraine. Le canon souffla de la fumée et se remit en route, pointé sur Hinata. Celle-ci, à bout de forces ne pouvait plus que parer quelques projectiles. Aussitôt le chargement effectué, le canon recommença la même technique de vent sur la Kunoichi qui vola conte la paroi en crachant du sang. Hinata était à terre et tenta de se relever. Sharla accourut pour lui donner le coup de grâce mais Naruto arriva par derrière et lui décrocha un énorme crochet du droit qui l'envoya plus loin. Reyn réussit à réceptionner sa belle.

Les quatre combattants étaient à bout de forces et en sang. Seul Naruto semblait tenir le choc :

\- Comment pouvez-vous être au service de Fujimi et accomplir des actes si abominables ? Cria Naruto en soulevant Hinata.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas blanc-bec ! Bats-toi avant de mourir ! Dit Reyn en rage.

\- Prouvez-nous que votre amour est le plus fort ! Dit Sharla à court de souffle.

\- Mais à quoi cela sert-il ? Chaque amour est différent. Hinata n'est peut-être pas très forte mais elle est comme elle est !

Le couple ne sut quoi répondre et Hinata rougit. Naruto reprit :

\- Etant comme ma mère je peux lire dans vos cœurs et je ne ressens pas de méchanceté alors pourquoi se battre du côté de Fujimi ?

\- Tais-toi ! Dit Reyn sortant son canon et le pointant sur Naruto.

Celui-ci se prit le futon en pleine face mais il ne sourcilla pas. Des blessures apparurent sur son visage mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Naruto se plaça devant Hinata et se mit en position attaque :

\- Bien j'aurais mes réponses d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je vais vous battre et obtenir ce que je veux !

\- Tu vas mourir avant ca ! Dit Reyn en courant vers lui.

Reyn et Sharla se déchainèrent sur Naruto. Celui-ci se prit nombres de coups de poings, de futons et de projectiles. Hinata était en arrière, à genoux sur le sol, pleurant en silence. Le couple ennemi donna tout ce qu'il avait… Naruto subissait et parait les attaques. Il avait perdu sa veste, son bandeau et était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Lorsque Sharla fut à court de projectiles et de chakra, Naruto saisit sa chance. Toujours en mode ermite, il fit en sorte que Reyn ait à protéger Sharla en lançant des kunais explosifs sur elle. Les deux se retrouvant ensembles, il créa deux clones. Hinata regardait la scène soutenant Naruto par des encouragements. Le ninja de Konoha utilisa toutes ses forces et créa un énorme « Futon shuriken tourbillonnant ». La caverne renvoyait les sons de la technique et tous se bouchèrent les oreilles face aux crissements du vent en mode shuriken. Les deux clones attrapèrent chacun un adversaire qui ne purent bouger et Naruto envoya sa technique.

En la lançant il tomba en avant à bout de forces revenant à la normale. La technique explosa en un grand tourbillon de vent et le couple fut pris dedans. Le tourbillon dura quelques secondes et détruisit la grotte qui s'effondra. Le couple retomba par terre et Reyn dans un dernier effort protégea sa femme se mettant sur elle, la protégeant des gravas. Naruto en fit de même avec Hinata et ils attendirent la fin de l'éboulement. La dernière pierre tombée, Naruto aida Hinata à sortir de sous la terre :

\- Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête, j'y suis encore allé trop fort !

Hinata pleura et sauta dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux et elle lui sourit :

\- Tu es génial Naruto ! Mais tu tiens encore debout ?

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas je guéris vite et je suis résistant.

Disant cela, il vacilla et se retint contre la paroi. Hinata se mit à rire, toujours en larmes. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende Naruto se dirigea vers un tas de gravas et commença à retirer des pierres :

\- Ca va là dessous ? Pourvu que je ne les ai pas…

Il n'y eut aucune réponse et Naruto continua d'enlever les pierres. Hinata n'ayant plus de force le regarda sans dire un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, une main apparut. C'était la main de Reyn qui poussa les gravas du côté de Naruto pour se sortir de là. Il tenait Sharla dans les bras. Elle était dans un piteux état mais respirait toujours. Ils avaient perdu la moitié de leurs vêtements… Naruto sourit et les aida à sortir de là en déposant Sharla sur le sol :

\- P…Pourquoi tu nous aides… Nous sommes ennemis, S'exprima Reyn difficilement.

Hinata se mit à soigner un peu Sharla avec un ninjutsu médical. Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Maintenant que je vous ai battu je veux mes réponses !

Reyn soupira :

\- Il est borné…

Sharla prit la main de Hinata et sourit :

\- Merci beaucoup, mais pourquoi êtes-vous si gentils ?

\- C'est comme ça que je l'aime ma Hinata, Répondis Naruto en souriant.

Hinata s'empourpra et alla soigner Reyn.

Sharla se redressa :

\- C'est la première fois que je rencontre des gens comme ca... Si vous tenez vraiment à savoir… Reyn et moi nous battons pour Fujimi car il …

Elle se mit à pleurer et Reyn, une fois soigné, vint la réconforter. Il prit la suite :

\- Fujimi détient notre enfant en otage et menace de le tuer si nous désobéissons… Alors on se bat jusqu'a ce que quelqu'un réussisse à le tuer. A deux, nous n'avons jamais rencontré de problèmes car notre amour est invincible… En théorie.

\- Ah je comprends mieux ! Et bien ne vous en faites pas alors ! Maitre Kakashi va lui mettre une raclée et vous serez enfin libres ! Répliqua Naruto confiant.

\- Et les autres aussi ! Enchaina Hinata en souriant.

\- Et bien. Quand j'étais en mode ermite j'ai… J'ai remarqué qu'il ne restait plus que Kakashi et Yukina en état de combattre…

\- Oh, dit Hinata choquée.

A bout de forces, Sharla s'effondra dans les bras de Reyn :

\- J'espère qu'ils y arriveront… En tout cas merci. Si Fujimi meurt alors nous nous rendrons et paierons pour nos crimes mais sinon…

\- Il n'y aura pas de sinon ! Asséna Naruto.

Reyn sourit et porta sa femme sur son dos. Il sortit des gravas et partit vers le bas de la montagne pour trouver un hôpital. Naruto sourit en les voyant partir plus serein et se tourna vers Hinata toujours pleine de sang :

\- Tu as vraiment donné tout ce que tu avais je suis content de t'avoir à mes côtés.

\- Naruto… Je voudrais que tu saches que…

Elle se tortilla les doigts et repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec moi. Elle prit une grande respiration et se balança en fermant les yeux :

\- Naruto j'ai ma réponse à ta question… Je… Je veux bien sortir avec toi ! Je … Je t'aime d…depuis que je suis à l'académie. Je t'admire et je voudrais être à tes cotés...M...M...Même si je suis faible…

Naruto rougit et sauta de joie sur Hinata. Il la serra contre lui :

\- J'aime les femmes comme toi qui sont toujours prêtes à aider les autres et qui n'abandonnent jamais ! Je t'aime ma petite Hinata !

Hinata était tétanisée et ne bougeait plus, elle allait s'évanouir quand Naruto l'allongea sur le sol. Il sourit et l'embrassa de toute la passion qu'il avait en lui. Hinata fut choquée au début puis elle répondit timidement à son baiser sous la neige qui tombait. Il caressa ses cheveux et se plaqua contre elle. Hinata sentit son corps chaud à moitié dénudé et ne put s'empêcher de l'entourer de ses bras. Elle le serra contre lui et profita de cet instant magique. Il était aussi exténué que sa belle et tout deux restèrent sur le sol à s'embrasser, laissant à leurs amis la suite de la mission. Naruto ayant été en mode ermite, il savait que Tsunade allait arriver et se préparait à se faire tirer les oreilles…

Pendant ce temps, la dénommée Tsunade venait de rencontrer un homme qui portait une femme sur le dos. Elle leur demanda donc le chemin. Reyn expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé sur la montagne depuis l'attaque de l'auberge. Celui-ci savait que Tsunade était Hokage car elle s'était présentée comme telle pour se faire respecter. Ayant combattu Naruto, le couple s'était résigné à se battre et avait décidé de se rendre. Tsunade promit de sauver leur enfant et les envoya se rendre à Shizune vers le village de la neige. Reyn passa donc son chemin partant vers Shizune. Tsunade, toujours complètement irritée, se dirigea vers l'ancienne grotte. Lorsqu'elle arriva Naruto et Hinata étaient allongés inconscients l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ils souriaient et se tenaient la main :

\- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Même Naruto est tombé dans le coma, je dois assouvir ma colère ! Quant-ils vont se réveiller, je vais effacer leurs stupides sourires de leurs visages ! Hurla-t-elle faisant trembler la montagne.

Elle soigna leurs blessures et les plaça dans une position plus décente. Elle fit une petite marque pour Shizune et se demanda où chercher ses deux dernières victimes. Voyant de la fumée sortir de la grotte plus loin à sa gauche, elle se dirigea vers là :

\- Je vous jure que ça va très très très mal se passer ! Kakashi et les autres vous aller comprendre votre douleur !

Tsunade se remit en route, cassant quelques rochers sur son passage. Plus elle montait, plus sa colère s'accentuait. Ils avaient désobéi, menti et en plus ils se mettaient en danger… Ca allait chauffer.


	18. Chp 17 : 4ème combat, Entière vérité!

**~Chapitre 17 : 4** **ème** **combat/ L'entière vérité~**

La pénombre de la caverne était angoissante. Seul le bruit de nos souffles et de nos pas résonnaient dans ce long couloir de pierre. Des petits sons de gouttes d'eau nous parvenaient depuis les parois. Plus on s'enfonçait plus une chaleur indescriptible vint nous titiller. Un silence persistant nous fit frissonner. La caverne était longue et débouchait sur plusieurs sorties. Kakashi dût utiliser Pakun pour pouvoir se repérer dans ce dédale souterrain. Arrivés à un certain point on se demandait si nous étions toujours au pays des neiges. La chaleur était étouffante…

Nous débouchâmes dans une énorme salle souterraine. L'antre était spacieux et plutôt lumineux grâce aux coulées de lave qui s'agglutinaient sur les rebords. Fujimi était là, assis sur un rocher avec le faux pendentif dans les mains. Au fond de la caverne se trouvait une petite paroi ouverte que Fujimi barrait par sa présence. Celui-ci nous fit un regard glacial mais ouvrit les bras :

\- Bienvenue mes chers ennemis dans mon antre. Ou plutôt dans l'antre des anti-sanakiste du village. Derrière moi ce situe la salle du rituel. Oh, ne lorgne pas dessus demoiselle, tu ne l'atteindras jamais.

Je déglutis et me serra contre Kakashi. Fujimi reprit :

\- C'est ici que tout à commencé. C'est ici que j'ai décidé de traquer et de tuer tous les Sanaki. Je comptais aussi détruire le pendentif mais malheureusement à cause de toi il m'a échappé. Mais c'est ici que tout va se finir.

Je me souvins être venue ici avec Takako. Quel endroit angoissant. Malgré la chaleur de la lave l'atmosphère était glaciale et tendue. Fujimi se leva et lança le pendentif dans la lave.

\- Nous sommes dans un volcan n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas qu'une simple montagne, dit Kakashi observant les alentour.

\- Quelle perspicacité. Vous n'êtes venus qu'à deux ? Vous voulez mourir ?

\- Nous n'avons besoin de personne d'autre. A moins que tu ai invité des petits camarades ?

\- Non non pas besoin, tout le village me fais confiance. J'ai une revanche à prendre sur la demoiselle ! Répliqua notre ennemi un regard noir sur le visage.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle donc fais pour que tu lui en veuille à ce point ?

\- Bien puisque vous allez mourir autant vous le dire. Connaissez-vous tout de l'histoire des Sanaki ? Non je ne pense pas… Il y a une période où ce clan a soudainement perdu la raison. Plusieurs personnes du clans voulaient diriger le pays des neiges. D'autres voulaient faire des actes indescriptibles… C'est de cela qu'est parti la guerre entre Sanaki et ceux de mon pays. Mes parents et moi-même avons participé à ce conflit interne. Et ton propre oncle, Yukina, a tué toute ma famille sans sourciller. Ils m'ont laissé en vie après m'avoir torturé. C'est de là que j'ai rejoins les survivants et que j'ai participé au rituel. Mais malgré ça vous avez encore voulut nous provoquer. A vouloir briser la malédiction en reprenant le pendentif, en vous reproduisant comme des rats ! Et en plus de tout ca, toi, ma propre proie, m'a échappé des millions de fois ! Toujours protégée par quelqu'un ! Tu me dégoutes !

\- Mais je n'y suis pour rien moi ! Lorsque j'étais jeune je ne savais rien de tout ca et encore maintenant je découvre ! Je ne suis pas responsable de mes ancêtres ! Hurlais-je tentant de me défendre. Je veux juste vivre...

\- Tu va payer pour le crime des autres voila tout, S'exprima Fujimi toujours aussi froidement.

\- A mon humble avis les tords sont des deux côtés. Vous avez voulu faire des Sanaki vos esclaves et ils n'ont put le supporter. De plus, ils ont été maltraités, il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'ils se rebellent, me défendit Kakashi

Fujimi prit très mal la remarque et sorti son grand sabre noir :

\- J'aimerais me battre seul contre Yukina, tu peux disposer monsieur le gardien, Répliqua Fujimi sérieusement.

\- Tu rêves, je la protégerais jusqu'à la mort, S'offusqua Kakashi sortant son sharigan.

\- Qu'est ce que je disais… Toujours protégée par quelqu'un alors que ce n'est qu'une sale bête !

\- Attention à tes paroles en ma présence ! Avertit Kakashi.

\- Toujours protégée ? Parles-tu de Takako ? Demandais-je

\- Je ne sais plus si c'était son nom mais oui un garçon aux cheveux brun et aux yeux vert. Il m'a donné beaucoup de fils à retordre celui là. Enfin bref le temps n'est plus à la parole mais à l'action !

Fujimi ce mit en garde et Kakashi en fit de même. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait fait de Takako mais je n'eue pas le temps de parler que déjà Fujimi se lança sur nous. Il utilisa la technique du point ardent et ses mains prirent feu. Il se lança dans un Taijutsu enflammé avec Kakashi. Pendant ce temps je préparais ma technique Hyôton. Toutes mes facultés étaient revenues et je me sentais plus puissante que jamais. Ce retour aux sources et toutes ses révélations avaient réveillé mon moi intérieur. J'utilisais la technique des hirondelles de glace et lança mes oiseaux sur lui. Fujimi esquiva et tenta d'en détruire certain par le feu. Mais contre toute attente son feu ne fut pas assez efficace face à mon Hyôton concentré. Se battant toujours contre Kakashi il ne pouvait que reculer et utiliser une technique youton. Il utilisa la lave à proximité et en forma de grande sphère. Il les lança sur nous ce qui détruisit mes hirondelles. Je courus alors jusqu'à Kakashi et créa un grand mur de glace. Celui-ci barra l'attaque mais fondit en même temps. Sans avoir le temps de reprendre notre souffle Fujimi arriva par derrière en deux exemplaires et nous sépara.

Moi et mon gardien devions nous battre chacun contre un Fujimi ne sachant lequel était le vrai. Je sortis quelques kunais et les gela pour les jeter sur mon ennemi. Celui ci changea sa main en magma et les arrêta sans sourciller. Du côté de Kakashi, il sorti une technique Doton où des pics de terre jaillir du sol. Les aiguilles rentrèrent dans le corps de Fujimi qui se transforma en lave. C'était donc un clone. Kakashi le savait pertinemment et me rejoignit préparant l'éclair pourfendeur. Pendent ce temps j'invoquais un grand dragon des neiges qui combattit le dragon de feu de Fujimi. Les chocs formèrent de la vapeur que Kakashi utilisa pour s'infiltrer par derrière. Fujimi l'aperçu et créa un fin mur de lave pour se protéger. Kakashi passa à travers et réussit à toucher l'ennemi au bras. Mon gardien commençait à être brulé par le magma. Je tentais donc une grande technique et partis en hauteur. Arrivée la haut je créa une énorme avalanche qui éteignit le feu et immobilisa Fujimi qui se tenait le bras. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas abattre et souffla du gaz par la bouche. Il prépara ensuite une grande technique katon.

Il lança son énorme boule feu qui fut amplifiée par le gaz et qui nous envoya contre les parois en explosant. Nous étions gravement brulés et avions du mal à nous relever. Fujimi en profita pour se sortir de la neige qu'il fit fondre autour de lui. Ne se laissant pas abattre Kakashi lança quelques Kunais Raiton que Fujimi évita. Il créa par la suite des petites boules de feu qui explosèrent sur nous. Nous voyant occupé, notre ennemi fit apparaitre une énorme bombe de lave et de feu qu'il envoya sur Kakashi. Celui-ci eu juste le temps de la voir arriver et utilisa son mangekyou sharigan pour l'envoyer dans une autre dimension. Pendant ce même temps j'utilisais mon Hyôton pour geler ses petites bombes qui se brisèrent.

Mon gardien ayant utilisé beaucoup de chakra mit un genou au sol pour reprendre son souffle alors que du sang coula de son œil gauche. Fujimi en profita pour lui foncer dessus avec son sabre recouvert de feu. Kakashi para avec un Kunai l'observant au sharigan :

\- Yukina, il n'est plus devant la caverne profite en ! Va faire le rituel ! Dit mon gardien toujours concentré.

\- M… Mais non je ne vais pas te laisser seul ! Répondis-je choquer

\- On a plus beaucoup de temps, n'oublie pas que dans le livre il précise qu'il faut effectuer le rituel avant le lever du soleil !

\- B… Bah je pourrais le faire demain.

Kakashi ne put continuer car il dût esquiver les coups. Après une avalanche de poings il réussit à frapper Fujimi au ventre et à le repousser, il reprit donc :

\- Et tu as oublié qu'il faut que se soit la pleine lune ? Tu crois que demain se sera encore le cas ?

\- Toi tu commence à m'énerver, Hurla Fujimi.

J'avais complètement oublié ce paramètre et courut vers le fond de la grotte laissant Kakashi seul. Je n'eue malheureusement pas le temps d'y arriver car une coulée de lave barra ma route. Fujimi fonça alors sur moi mais Kakashi se plaça sur son chemin :

\- C'est moi ton adversaire !

\- Non c'est l'autre petite saleté !

Sur ce il tenta de passer par le côté, sans succès. Kakashi lui assena un grand coup qui le propulsa dans la lave. J'oubliais un instant que Kakashi pourrait être en danger et me concentra sur la lave. J'utilisa une technique Hyôton très concentrée qui défit la barrière :

\- Je t'en pris fais attention à toi ! Lui hurlais-je en partant.

\- Ne t'inquiète dont pas et file !

Ce retrouvant seul avec Fujimi, Kakashi savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait que très peu de chance de gagner. De plus il n'avait plus beaucoup de chakra. La moitié était partit avec la contre attaque du sharigan. Son œil coulait d'un fin filait de sang. Fujimi se releva, la lave ne lui faisait rien. Il jura et reprit son sabre noir qui changea de forme. L'arme ressemblait à une grande faux noire et rouge. Fujimi se dirigea alors sur le dernier ninja de la grotte et lui assena de grands coups que Kakashi para. Sa faux s'entoura de feu et Kakashi peina à arrêter les coups. Fujimi savait que le problème était le sharigan. Il lui barra alors la vue avec un souffle de gaz. Celui-ci se retrouva coincé contre une paroi et l'ennemi lança de grandes flammes qui dansèrent et s'en prirent à Kakashi. Il hurla de douleur et retomba sur le sol, du sang sur son corps brulé à vif. Fujimi reprit son souffle l'espace d'un instant :

\- Alors quel effet ca fait d'être au sol comme un vulgaire objet ?

Kakashi ne répondit pas et tenta de se relever. L'ennemi reprit :

\- Yukina t'a utilisé tel un bouclier te laissant seul derrière elle ! Ca doit être dur ha ha !

\- Pas du tout c'est moi qui lui ai dit de partir. Je l'aime et je l'aiderais à avancer.

\- Mon dieu ! Le même discours que l'autre taré. Il m'avait sorti la même chose avant que je ne l'achève ! Comme quoi ont peut revivre deux fois la même chose dans une vie, Gloussa l'utilisateur du Youton.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui le fameux Takako là, il avait fait pareil.

Fujimi se rapprocha de Kakashi. Mon gardien avait un genou à terre:

\- Tu l'as tué ? S'étonna-t-il

\- Oui pourquoi ? Il était dans la même posture que toi. Il avait fait en sorte que Yukina puisse fuir. Pour tout te dire cela s'est passée la soirée où elle nous à échappé.

Voyant que Kakashi attendit la suite Fujimi continua :

\- Le soir où elle est arrivée à votre village, nous avions retrouvé leur trace. Ils avaient réussit à disparaitre quelque temps mais c'était sans compter sur mon flair légendaire et mes recherches. Quand nous les avons attrapés avec toute l'équipe, ils se sont enfuis vers votre village courant à l'aveuglette. C'est là qu'un grand combat à eu lieu. Un des plus durs que j'ai eu d'ailleurs. M'offrant une grande cicatrice de la part de Yukina. Nous nous sommes acharnés sur eux mais ils ont résisté les bougres. Ils ont même réussi à affaiblir mes combattants. Lucy en a d'ailleurs profité pour leurs détruire leurs bras. Mais nous étions trop nombreux alors Takako a fait son brave. Il m'a sorti la même débilité que toi et a fait en sorte qu'elle puisse partir avec le pendentif. Le truc c'est que sa tentative fut un échec, tout comme la tienne car une fois mort, j'irais la tuer. Je l'ai alors tranché en deux avec mon si précieux sabre.

Kakashi avait les yeux écarquillés de ce qu'il entendait et Fujimi continua :

\- C'était amusant de voir Yukina au bord du désespoir. Elle devenait folle de rage et a montré sa vraie nature. Elle nous a porté de grands coups et beaucoup de mes hommes sont morts cette nuit là. J'en avais profité pour prendre la tête de Takako et la garder en souvenir. Tu ne devineras d'ailleurs jamais où je l'ai accroché ?

Kakashi comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir et tenta de se relever. Fujimi lui donna un coup et le remit au sol :

\- Non non laisse lui voir la surprise, ce ne sera pas drôle sinon. Et donc euh où j'en étais ? A oui après la mort de ce jeune « _bouclier_ ». Yukina avait utilisé trop de chakra alors elle s'est enfuie comme une lâche laissant derrière elle son pauvre chéri ! En même temps ce n'était rien qu'un protecteur inutile comme toi. Je l'ai poursuivi avec mes quelques hommes valides. Autant dire que l'on était peu. Je me souviens qu'elle a tenté un truc en prenant de drôle de pilule mais ça n'a rien fait de spécial. Et c'est là que tu es intervenu. Alors qu'on allait l'avoir tu t'es interposé avec tes minables éclairs. Et à bout de forces on a dû renoncer. Tu comprends là aujourd'hui c'est ma revanche. J'ai bien tenté de revenir la chercher mais j'ai dû percer les secrets de la barrière de Konoha avant. Et quand on a réussi tu étais encore là, quelle plaie! Mais comme tout bon protecteur tu vas mourir ! C'est ironique tout ça. Heureusement que vous êtes sortis de ce maudit village. Il n'y aura aucuns renforts cette fois ci, c'est la fin. Oh et si je disais la même phrase que lorsque j'ai tranché Takako. Ah que de souvenir…

Kakashi tenta d'utiliser une technique raiton pour repousser Fujimi, ce qui fut inutile. Celui-ci s'approcha et leva sa faux en l'air :

\- Alors je cite : « _Tu_ _es inutile et tu vas mourir pour t'être interposé entre moi et Yukina, Adieu_ », Se délecta Fujimi.

La lame s'abattit et fendit l'air. Le corps de kakashi fut découpé en trois, du sang se rependent sur les parois. La tête retomba lourdement sur le sol les yeux clos. Fujimi leva les bras au ciel :

\- Et voila du bon travail de fait, ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Son rire fut cependant de courte duré car un grand coup lui arriva en pleine figure. Ce coup le propulsa à l'autre bout de la grotte. Celui-ci perdit des dents au passage. Tsunade se tenait en rage en plein milieu :

\- Mon dieu ce que ça fais du bien de se défouler ! Hurla t'elle, Ca va Kakashi ?

Celui-ci avait été transposé en un éclair par Tsunade et était à genou sur le sol à côté d'elle. Il soufflait :

\- Oui…

\- Bien ca n'ira plus dans quelques minutes quand je t'aurais donné une bonne correction ! Tu es le seul en état de la recevoir !

Kakashi ne fut pas surpris de la voir dans un tel état de nerf. La sachant à ses côtés il sentait tout de même que ses chances de victoire étaient plus élevées :

\- Mais d'abord je vais me défouler sur toi, ça va me faire un bien fou, Dit Tsunade à l'intention de Fujimi.

Celui-ci ragea en se relevant…

Plus loin au fond de la longue grotte je découvris enfin la salle du rituel. Elle était plus petite et plus froide que les autres pièces. Je repris mon souffle essayant d'oublier Kakashi et de ne pas revenir en arrière. Il me restait peu de temps avant que la lune ne s'en aille. Un gigantesque trou s'étendait au plafond, il laissait filtré la lumière de la lune pile au milieu de la caverne. Un grand cercle de scellement était formé et je m'approchais ouvrant le livre à la bonne page. Mes mains tremblaient et je regardais toujours en arrière pour voir si quelqu'un n'arrivait pas. Soudain lorsque je détourna le visage de l'entrée j'aperçus une tête accrochée sur un piquet, me fixant. J'hurla de peur et m'éloigna. Reprenant mes esprits je m'approcha doucement et ouvrir grand les yeux. Takako… C'était la tête de Takako qui était installé là … Je me mis à trembler et mes yeux prirent une teinte grise argenté. Des larmes coulèrent de mes joues et j'hurla de désespoir…


	19. Chp 18 : Fin de mission et nouvelle ère

**~Chapitre 18 : Fin de mission et nouvelle ère~**

Je pleurais à chaude larme et mon corps tremblait. La petite grotte tournait autour de moi et mes yeux avaient reprit leur teinte de haine. Je tentais de me retenir... Oui je devais absolument faire ce que Kakashi m'avait ordonné. Je ne cessais de fixer la tête accrochée sur son piquet. Alors il était donc mort… Surement en me protégeant… Je me retourna pour courir vers la scène de combat.

Mais je me stoppa, entendant et me remémorant les paroles de Kakashi. Ses paroles avaient un grand impact dans mon cœur, je voulais aussi qu'il soit fier de moi. Regardant Takako sourire, je me dis qu'il devait être content de ce qu'il avait accomplit pour moi. Me côtoyer l'avais envoyé dans la tombe mais il m'avait sauvé. De toutes les manières qu'une femme puisse être sauvée. La solitude…La Haine… La mort… Je pris sûr moi et le décrocha. L'odeur était insoutenable mais je tins bon et le reposa sur le sol. Je l'enveloppa dans la neige et lui promis un enterrement digne de ce nom avec sa mère. Dans un sens cela résolu mon problème de cœur… Je devais absolument montrer ce que je valais à Kakashi. Mettant résolue, ma haine se stoppa momentanément. Mes yeux gardèrent tout de même leur couleur grisâtre. Je repris le livre que j'avais fais tomber sur le sol et l'ouvrit à la bonne page. Je me plaça au centre du cercle et commença à exécuter des signes. Toujours quelques larmes roulant sur mes joues…

Tsunade était vraiment énervée et ses coups pleuvaient dans tous les sens. La caverne tremblait et plusieurs rochers s'écroulèrent. Kakashi reprenaient des forces contre une paroi et regardait le combat. L'Hokage avait invoqué un petit Katsuyu pour soigner les blessures du jounin. Fujimi étant affaiblit par le combat contre Kakashi, il peinait à esquiver les coups de la reine des limaces. Elle donnait de si grand choc que la terre se retournait et la lave commençait à jaillir de partout. Fujimi savait que si un seul coup le touchait s'en était fini de lui. C'est pour cela qu'il se mettait à l'écart et lançait des boules de feu ou de lave. L'Hokage se défoulait complètement. Toute cette haine qu'elle avait accumulé durant sa traversé se traduisait dans ses poings. Kakashi la regarda avec la peur qu'elle finisse son combat trop rapidement, et qu'elle s'en prenne à lui…

Beaucoup plus bas dans la montagne Shizune était en train de convaincre ceux du pays de la neige de prendre en charge les ninjas blessés. Ils refusèrent toutes les propositions et la ficha dehors. Shizune avait pourtant dit qu'elle venait de la part de Tsunade chef du village de Konoha… Mais rien à faire. Les portes s'étaient refermées et l'assistante de L'Hokage se demanda comment se sortir de cette situation inextricable. Si elle ne réussissait pas dans sa mission Tsunade n'allait pas apprécier du tout... Soudain comme par miracle les portes se rouvrir sous le regard d'incompréhension de Shizune. Elle attendit, stupéfaite, et un homme blessé arriva derrière elle portant une femme sur le dos. Celui-ci lui sourit :

\- Suivez moi je vais vous aider. Si je peux commencer à me repentir.

\- Euh merci mais qui êtes vous ? Demanda t-elle abasourdie.

\- Je m'appel Reyn et je suis du pays des neiges. Ma femme Sharla que vous voyez inconsciente sur mon dos est la dirigeante de l'hôpital. Prenez vos amis et suivez-moi.

Shizune soupira de bonheur et suivit ce fameux Reyn jusqu'à la clinique. Elle déposa les ninjas sur les lits et expliqua aux infirmières les soins à entreprendre. Celles-ci obéir sans problème soutenu par Reyn. Shizune regarda Sai, Gai, Lee et Sakura attendre qu'on les prennent en charge et sourit de savoir le travail accomplit.

Un grand cercle orange se forma autour de moi après plusieurs minutes d'incantations. Je composais toujours les signes et posa le pendentif au centre. Plusieurs couleurs se créèrent tel un arc-en-ciel. Mon corps devint soudain léger et mes pieds quittèrent le sol. Des marques se formèrent sur toute ma peau. Des petites croix noires et rouges m'entourèrent. Je restais comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes, du chakra pénétrant dans mon corps. A l'intérieur de moi je sentis comme des cavités s'ouvrir et une grande puissance se former. La lune se mêla au chakra et me recouvra d'une lumière grise argenté. Plus au loin Fujimi ragea car il sentait que la technique de scellement était en train de disparaitre… Il tenta plusieurs fois de passer mais à chaques tentatives un mur impénétrable le stoppa. Tsunade ne lui laissait aucune chance. Kakashi ayant reprit des forces, se releva. Il voulait me rejoindre. Or Fujimi commençait à s'énerver et utilisa ses techniques les plus puissantes. Kakashi dut donc rester en soutien. L'ennemi hurlait que cela était intolérable de m'aider, que Tsunade ne comprenait rien à rien… La dame aux limaces souriait pour toute réponse car au fond d'elle, elle appréciait Yukina. Elle avait juste eut peur pour son village et avait montré sa façade cruelle pour me dissuader de tenter quelque chose.

Le rituel se termina et la lumière qui m'enveloppait commença à s'estomper peu à peu. Mon corps retrouva le sol et je rouvris les yeux. Je me sentis légère et je respirais de bonheur. Sans m'y attendre plusieurs formes se créèrent autour de moi. Les formes devinrent des corps et des personnes à moitiés transparentes apparurent. Une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds me sourit. A ses côtés il y avait un homme de plus grand taille aux cheveux bruns en bataille qui la tenait par la main. D'autres personnes apparurent que je ne connaissais pas. Tous avaient des yeux bleus-argentés et me souriaient. Ayant retrouvé la totalité de ma mémoire je reconnue mes parents ainsi que certains de me mes anciens proches ou amis. Ils s'approchèrent de moi et me dirent merci à tour de rôle avant de disparaitre dans une poussière argentée. Libéré du scellement qui accrochaient leurs âmes ici pour l'éternité après leur décès.

Seuls mes parents restèrent là et me prirent dans leurs bras :

\- Nous sommes fière de toi, nous savions que tu réussirais à briser la malédiction de notre clan ! De part le monde il reste encore quelques Sanaki qui pourront vivre en paix et enfanter à nouveau le cœur léger. Merci pour tous ce que tu as fais, tu es bien notre fille adorée ! Dit ma mère

\- Tu as désormais toute la vie devant toi, profite en bien et vient nous rendre visite ! Notre tombe n'est pas très loin d'ici dans le cimetière des Sanaki ! Je t'aime si fort ! Renchérit mon père

Je ne pouvais absolument rien dire et je pleurais, oui je pleurais tout ce qu'il me restait. Ils disparurent alors comme les autres et d'autres formes apparurent. En face de moi se trouvait désormais Takako et sa mère Akiyo. Ils me souriaient de bonheur et Takako me prit la main :

\- Ma chérie je suis heureux que mon sacrifice n'est pas été vain… J'étais persuadé que tu y arriverais. Tu vas devenir une grande et belle ninja.

Ma gorge se serra :

\- Takako je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé… La vie de fugitif, la fuite ratée, ta vie fichue en l'air et puis…Aussi... Maintenant...

\- Je sais, je sais. J'ai compris. Ne t'en fais pas, je veux juste que tu me promettes de vivre heureuse avec le nouvel homme de ton cœur. Je suis déjà ravi d'avoir partagé une partie de ma vie avec toi.

\- Je… Je te le promets Takako! Mon tendre amour.

\- Merci de m'avoir rendu mon fils, s'exprima Akiyo, tu as tenu ta promesse. Et grâce à ce que tu viens de faire, tu as libéré toutes les âmes emprisonnées dans ce sceau. Nous pouvons maintenant tous partir. Sanaki ou non, nous sommes tous libre. Encore Merci ! Je suis enfin avec mon enfant. En paix.

Takako enchaina avec un grand merci. Il m'embrassa et partit avec sa mère dans l'autre monde. Par la suite tout se stoppa. Le rituel inversé était à présent terminé et je me retrouvais sur le sol les yeux embués et le cœur lourd de sentiment. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire… En terminer avec le pays des neiges ! Je me releva et essuya mes larmes. Je referma le livre et remarqua que le pendentif s'était détruit. La Lune commençait à disparaitre et je me dirigea vers la sortie.

Au même instant Tsunade venait de mettre un coup de pied exemplaire à Fujimi qui vola et s'encastra dans le mur. Il retomba sur le sol et jura. Kakashi avait réussit à faire diversion pour que Tsunade puisse s'approcher. Soudain la terre se mit à trembler… Fujimi eut un sourire diabolique aux lèvres :

\- Le volcan se réveille c'est trop tard pour vous. Moi je ne sentirais rien ! Yukina va finalement être emportée avec ses boucliers !

Il partit dans un rire cruel, presque dément puis se releva. Tsunade y était allée trop fort et s'en mordit les doigts. Kakashi courut en ma direction pour aller me sauver quand je réapparus, sortant de la pénombre et marchant doucement le visage caché. Il sourit et s'adressa à moi :

\- Yukina ! Je suis content de te revoir ! Je… Tu as réussi?

\- Pas le temps pour ça Kakashi, coupa Tsunade, il faut sortir d'ici !

A peine eut elle dit cette phrase que Fujimi barra le chemin avec une technique de roche en fusion. Puis il se planta devant nous:

\- Vous allez tous mourir ici comme prévu !

Tsunade et Kakashi se mirent en position d'attaque. Je passais alors à côté d'eux sans les regarder et leva la main droite. Kakashi vu passer de la haine sur mon visage et remarqua que j'avais les yeux gris. Tsunade n'avait jamais vu cela et se prit d'admiration pour une couleur si inhabituel. J'eu soudain un sourire sadique :

\- Fujimi… Tu t'es fourvoyé toute ta vie sur les Sanaki. Tu as tué et manipulé beaucoup trop de monde pour ta propre quête de folie. Tu mérites de mourir en signe de pénitence.

\- Et tu crois que tu vas faire quoi hein ? MONSTRE ! Je tuerais tous les Sanaki de ma main s'il le faut ! Hurla-t-il les cheveux ébouriffés de folie.

Sans un regard de compassion j'ouvris ma main et de la glace se forma autour de Fujimi. Celui-ci se débattit mais ne put rien faire face à la concentration de ma glace. Ayant brisée la malédiction je connue une énorme montée de puissance et l'enferma dans un gigantesque bloc de glace. Etant à court de chakra face aux combats précèdent il ne pouvait plus résister. Les doigts toujours écartés je fermais le poing… Et la glace se brisa en mille morceaux réduisant Fujimi à l'état de poussière. Kakashi soupira :

\- Et voila une bonne chose de faite…

La grotte toujours en train de se détruire nous fit prendre conscience qu'il fallait urgemment sortir d'ici… J'utilisais donc une technique de neige pour briser la lave qui se collait à l'entrée. Tsunade nous brusqua et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Les passages étaient obstrués de toute part alors que la lave sortait des parois.

Pendant que nous cherchions à fuir un bruit de pleure nous arrêta. Un petit garçon était là, près de nous, enchainé à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps avec ses petits poings sur les yeux. Tsunade se souvint de ce que lui avait raconté Reyn et partie sauver l'enfant. Je la suivie avec Kakashi et nous nous retrouvèrent enfermés dans une partie de la grotte. La lave commençait à monter et l'enfant ne cessait de sangloter. Tsunade avait réussit à le détacher et le fit monter sur son dos :

\- Mince, on est coincé ! Hurla-t-elle donnant un coup de poing dans le mur qui s'éboula encore plus vite…

C'est alors que je pris enfin la parole mettant un peu calmé :

\- Je connais une technique qui pourrais nous sortir d'ici mais… Elle est gourmande en chakra…

\- Je refuse alors, Dit instantanément Kakashi.

\- Ce n'était pas une question. Je vais le faire mais j'aurais besoin que tu veille sur moi après cela.

Tsunade roula des yeux, elle avait horreur des petites déclarations sentimentales… Pour sa part, Kakashi rougit et accepta de suite. Je m'exécutais donc. L'enfant s'accrocha à Tsunade et hoquetait en me regardant faire mes signes. Après cela un grand dragon des neiges jaillit, encore plus grand que la dernière fois. Avec des écailles plus acérées et plus brillantes que jamais. Tout le monde monta dessus et le dragon traversa la pierre de ses écailles. Nous passâmes étage après étage jusqu'à nous retrouver à l'air libre. Le froid nous envahit et le petit garçon frissonna dans les bras de l'Hokage… Etant enfermé depuis des lustres il ne supportait plus le froid environnant. Kakashi et Tsunade eurent eux aussi du mal à supporter le changement de température entre les deux lieux. Et pourtant, moi qui haïssait le froid auparavant je me sentais en osmose avec la neige. Je n'avais plus du tout froid et je me sentais légère… Le dragon continua sa course dans les airs et Tsunade me pria de descendre pour aller chercher Naruto et Hinata, ainsi que ceux qui restaient en vie… Par la suite nous nous dirigeâmes tous au village des neiges…

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'événement de la montagne. Nous étions toujours au pays des neiges et nous reprenions des forces. Les premiers à être remit d'aplomb furent Sai et Naruto. Ceux-ci avaient des blessures plus superficielles que les autres et Naruto guérissait à une vitesse ahurissante. Les deux profitèrent donc de leur liberté de mouvement pour parcourir un peu le village, même s'ils étaient regardés de travers. Par la suite Gai fut le suivant à guérir avec Hinata. Celui-ci bougeait avec difficulté mais reprenait vite des forces et il rendit souvent visite à son élève. Hinata elle, s'occupait plus des blessures des autres plus que de ses propres hématomes. Elle avait souvent la visite de Naruto qui la couvrit d'attention et de petit cadeau. Elle était la plupart du temps rouge et confuse mais ne se laissa plus submerger par ses sentiments.

Plus tard dans la semaine ce fut au tour de Sakura et Lee d'être remit sur pied. Ils purent de nouveaux se déplacer et Sakura sauta dans les bras de Lee. Elle avait eu peur qu'il meurt et cela l'avait fait énormément réfléchir. Elle allait maintenant pouvoir se donner à une nouvelle relation, essayant d'oublier son triste passé amoureux. Lee était le plus mal en point de tous, ayant les os brisé de partout. Mais avec l'infirmière Sakura il ne s'en plaignit pas le moins du monde !

Durant cette semaine, Kakashi, Tsunade et moi-même avions beaucoup travaillé. Tout d'abord nous avons informé les cinq grandes puissances des événements qui venaient de se passer et Gaara le Kazekage vint nous soutenir pour la dissolution des chefs du pays de la neige. Ceux-ci furent évincés et des hommes plus sages qui restaient dans l'ombre pour soutenir les Sanaki prirent le pouvoir. Ceci étant fait toutes les charges contre les Sanaki furent abandonnés et ceux qui se cachaient réintégrèrent le village. Avec tout de même quelques mises en garde et une obligation de consulter un médecin dès que la haine les prenaient.

Après cela il nous fallut s'occuper des ennemis restant… Lucy était morte à cause du froid et des blessures. Elle fut donc enterrée au village parmi les autres habitants avec sur sa tombe écrit par Lee : « Experte en Taijutsu ». Contre toute attente les jumeaux étaient toujours en vie mais gravement touchés. Ils furent donc placés dans un hôpital psychiatrique du pays des neiges jusqu'à amélioration de leur état mental maladif, sous la surveillance de Sharla. Nana et Marico, elles étaient toujours en vie aussi. Les deux filles avaient été bercées d'illusion par Lucy… Elles furent donc emprisonnées et suivit par un psychiatre pour leur futur réinsertion en vie active. Quant au couple Reyn et Sharla, toutes les charges furent abandonnées par le conseil. Il avait compris leur situation et n'avait pas voulu les poursuivent. Ils purent donc reprendre leur petit garçon et continuer de s'occuper de leur hôpital enfin libre. Et le petit semblait heureux de retrouver enfin son papa et sa maman.

Par la suite, nous avons choisit de poursuivre les derniers anti-Sanakiste pour les condamner ou les tuer pour les plus extrémistes résistants. Nous avons ensuite fait l'enterrement de Takako et Akiyo… Une grande cérémonie avait eu lieu avec de long hommage et une décoration d'honneur post-mortem pour service rendu au clan Sanaki. Lorsque le pays des neiges fut enfin calme et sous contrôle nous purent repartir pour Konoha accompagné par le Kazekage et son équipe. Tous les Sanaki et même certaines personnes du village nous remercièrent de notre aide. Ils nous offrirent des séjours gratuits aux thermes que nous acceptâmes volontiers.

Enfin libre de tout, je me sentais si bien que tout s'était décoincée en moi. Je n'avais plus peur de montrer mon amour à Kakashi et me collait souvent à lui. Tsunade pour sa part, réfléchissait à la punition qu'elle pourrait nous donner… Nous n'avions finalement pas si hâte de rentrer que cela… J'avais décidé bien entendu de rentrer avec Kakashi à Konoha comme il me l'avait promis. Tsunade accepta de m'intégrer parmi les Jounin ou les Anbu au choix et j'en étais ravie. Je n'avais plus rien à voir avec le pays des neiges et le quitta un sourire aux lèvres. Sans un regard en arrière.

La traversée du pays fut rapide et nous nous retrouvâmes vite sous la chaleur du désert de Suna. Le voyage se passa sans encombre. Naruto s'occupait d'Hinata comme d'une reine et celle-ci ne cessait de me remercier pour mes conseils. Moi je passais la plupart de mon temps dans les bras de Kakashi qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de me protéger contre n'importe quoi. Cela me faisait beaucoup rire. Lee passa son temps en compagnie de Sakura apprenant à mieux la découvrir. Elle lui parla même de Sasuke et se libéra de son angoisse. De temps à autre Lee partait avec Gai dans des duels interminables et je me surpris moi-même à les rejoindre. Sai lui, dessinais toujours silencieux. Tsunade avait passé le voyage à ruminer avec Shizune sur ses talons. Après avoir dit au revoir au Kazekage nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers les thermes pour pouvoir enfin profiter d'un repos bien mérité !


	20. Epilogue: Une nouvelle page se tourne

**Voilà la fin en espérant que cette histoire vous auras plus :) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis mais sachez que c'était ma toute première fanfiction, je sais qu'elle n'est pas extra loin de là xD Je pense m'être amélioré depuis ^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **~ Epilogue : Une nouvelle page se tourne~**

Le chemin jusqu'aux thermes fut paisible et calme. Les oiseaux gazouillaient et la chaleur remplissait nos ninjas de bonheur, excepté Tsunade toujours maussade. Arrivée à destination notre petite troupe donna les billets gratuits et chacun eut droit à un accueil plus que chaleureux. Des assistantes venaient proposer de nombreux soins et elles nous amenèrent dans nos chambres respectives. Il y avait cinq chambres en tout et je pris bien sûr celle où je pourrais être seule avec mon nouvel amour. La seconde fut prise par Gai, Lee et Sakura qui n'était pas satisfaite que Gai vienne les déranger. La troisième chambre fut prise par Sai et Shizune car Tsunade désirait une chambre seule… Et la petite dernière comportait Naruto et Hinata qui rougit fortement voyant un seul futon sur le sol.

Durant la journée les ninjas se séparèrent et s'occupèrent pour enfin se détendre et profiter de la vie. La dernière mission était une des plus ardues que les ninjas avaient connus depuis un bon moment et ils se sentaient soulagés de l'avoir terminée. Moi personnellement j'étais comme sur un nuage. Je me sentais tellement légère… Ayant retrouvé tout mes souvenirs je savais enfin quelle avait été ma vie, ce que j'avais fait pour m'en sortir et ce qu'il allait à présent se passer. Je comptais d'ailleurs en parler avec Kakashi durant cette journée. Sakura avait également eut la même idée et se demandait comment aborder ce sujet…

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Sakura était seule avec Lee qu'elle avait extirpé des bras de son maitre. Tous les deux étaient dans un grand sauna mixte portant seulement une serviette sur le corps. La chaleur faisait suer la Kunoichi et quelques gouttes coulaient sur son corps si bien formé. Lee ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder en extase. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait accepté d'être avec lui. Celle-ci se rapprochait de plus en plus et se mordait la lèvre. Prenant une grande respiration elle aborda enfin le sujet :

\- Lee… Dis moi euh… Depuis quand es-tu épris de moi !?

Celui-ci fut choqué de la question mais lui répondit droit dans les yeux :

\- Je t'aime depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré ! Je…Je savais que tu aimais Sasuke et que je ne serais rien de plus qu'un ami mais je voulais au moins pouvoir te protéger ! Et puis rien que d'être prêt de toi me suffisait… Même si tu avais finit avec Sasuke, ton seul bonheur m'aurait suffi.

\- Oh, tu es quelqu'un de tellement bien part rapport à… A l'autre…

\- Oh merci je suis flatté. Et toi depuis quand …Euh si c'est le cas, éprouves-tu des sentiments pour moi ?

Sakura baissa un peu la tête et réfléchit un moment puis elle déclara :

\- Moi je t'ai toujours admiré en fait… Au début quand tu es venu me sauver lors de l'examen des chunins je te trouvais extraordinaire ! Et puis après tu faisais tellement d'efforts pour guérir à l'hôpital ! Tu as même été cherché Sasuke pour moi… Tout ça fait que je t'admirais beaucoup. Et puis ses derniers temps mes sentiments on évoluer sans que je le comprenne. C'est venu tout seul à force de faire des missions avec toi… Puis La relation entre Naruto et Hinata m'a fait réfléchir. Yukina également... Beaucoup de chose se sont passés sur cette mission et je pense que mon cœur est prêt à changer.

Lee la serra contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux :

\- Ne t'en fais pas je sais que c'est difficile à cause de Sasuke mais je serais toujours là pour toi. Je voudrais pouvoir te voir sourire plus souvent et arrêter de te voir cogiter…

Sakura sourit et se colla bien contre lui :

\- Avec toi je suis sûre que ça ira ! Alors je peux rester à tes cotés même si Sasuke hante encore mon esprit !?

\- Bien sur, tu l'oublieras j'en suis intimement convaincu!

En guise de réponse Sakura l'embrassa avec fougue et le bascula en arrière. Ils se plaquèrent contre le sol et continuèrent leur baiser avec passion. Ils commençaient enfin leur premier rendez-vous amoureux.

Plus loin au même instant, Naruto était avec Hinata dans un petit jardin de détente. Ils marchaient main dans la main en Kimono. Hinata se cachait un peu derrière son éventail et Naruto parlait de tout et de rien avec elle. Il était heureux qu'Hinata désire rester auprès de lui… Le démon du village. Quant à la demoiselle, elle était aux anges que l'homme de ses rêves ait enfin accepté son amour censé être sans retour. Les deux ninjas fricoteurs profitaient de la petite brise estivale. Naruto sentait toujours un peu de retenue vis-à-vis d'Hinata et voulait briser les dernières barrières :

\- Hinata… Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'aimes en fait !?

Hinata fut surprise et s'assit pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Naruto la rejoignit sur le muret et attendit sa réponse. Celle-ci déglutit mais ne se démonta pas :

\- Naruto… Je t'aime depuis euh… Ahem… Depuis toujours. Quand j'étais petite et que tu étais venu me sauver alors que tu n'avais pas la force… Tu es tout ce que je n'étais pas. Tu te relevais toujours après un échec. Je t'admire tellement, je marche toujours derrière toi espérant un jour que tu me vois forte…

\- Mais tu es forte Hinata ! Pour moi depuis l'examen des Chunins ma vision de toi a changé, je te trouve extra ! Et quand tu es venu face à Pain pour me sauver, je ne l'oublierais jamais ! C'est là que je suis tombé raide dingue de toi. Je me souviens même de ta déclaration...

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs! Et puis ce que je disais venais du cœur, je... (Elle prit une grande respiration), Je veux rester auprès de toi s'il te plait… Je t'aime Naruto.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tout doucement. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta il la regarda dans les yeux :

\- Pas besoin de me supplier, je t'aime, j'aime ta beauté, tes beaux yeux blancs et ta personnalité si touchante. Comme tu le dis tu es le contraire de moi, c'est pour ça que je t'aime encore plus. Tu es la femme la plus gentille au monde et je ne veux pas te perdre . On va construire notre petite vie ensemble!

Sur ces paroles elle pleura de bonheur et un feu d'artifice commença. Ils tournèrent la tête et profitèrent des belles lumières main dans la main. Ils étaient tout deux enlacés et sourirent de pouvoir enfin profiter de leurs véritables sentiments.

Le feu d'artifice parvint aussi jusqu'à Kakashi et moi. Nous étions dans les thermes d'eau chaude et regardions le ciel les yeux brillant de ravissement. Le spectacle se finissant nous sortîmes du bain et commençâmes à aller chercher nos vêtements. Sur le chemin nous menant au vestiaire Kakashi s'arrêta et me sourit :

\- Dis-moi Yukina, que veux-tu faire maintenant !?

\- Euh pardon !?

Il s'approcha de moi :

\- Tu es libre désormais, as-tu des projets ? Et surtout est-ce que j'en fais parti !? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Je m'empourprais un moment et lui sourit à mon tour :

\- Je te l'ai dit je veux être Jounin à Konoha avec vous tous ! Et je veux vivre avec toi, dans ton appartement!

\- Ca me rassure, tu veux donc bien partager ta vie avec un pauvre ninja comme moi? Demanda Kakashi le regard joueur.

\- C'est moi qui devrais dire ça !

\- Ah non toi tu es extrêmement puissante.

\- La puissance n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Enfin bon passons, tu veux bien que j'emménage avec toi ?

Il se mit à rire et me serra contre lui, une serviette nous séparant l'un de l'autre :

\- Oh oui j'en rêvais! Cette mission m'a vraiment ouvert les yeux sur toi, je ne veux plus te quitter… Plus jamais !

Sans pouvoir répondre il m'embrassa fougueusement et je répondis à son baiser. Il me plaqua alors contre le mur et me caressa les cheveux. Je sentais son corps si musclé contre le mien et sa chaleur me collait à la peau. Il rompit alors le baiser et je lui fis un regard provocateur digne d'une Sanaki :

\- Dis-moi Kakashi … Que dirais-tu de rentrer !?

Il répondit à mon regard et me prit par le bras. Nous ne prîmes même pas nos vêtements et nous dirigeâmes vers notre chambre. Arrivés là-bas il me plaqua sur le futon et m'embrassa fougueusement. La suite de la nuit n'appartenait qu'à nous!

Au beau milieu de la douce nuit Tsunade n'arrivait pas à dormir. Toujours énervée et insatisfaite… Elle était installée à un bar pour boire des verres de sakés… Elle était déjà bien gaie et hurlait des choses incompréhensibles… Au départ elle était accompagnée de Gai mais celui-ci était parti se coucher exténué, de Shizune qui avait choisit d'aller nourrir son cochon et de Sai parti peindre en forêt. Tsunade était furieuse de s'être fait rouler dans la farine… Mais elle avait aussi une peine de cœur sérieuse… Son Dan était mort depuis longtemps et tous les petits couples s'étaient formés près d'elle… Sakura et Lee, Naruto et Hinata, et même Kakashi qu'elle pensait incasable… Avec toutes ses pensées négatives elle ne vit pas l'homme en kimono arriver prêt elle. Il s'assit à sa table et lui paya un verre. Entendant cela elle leva la tête et fut choquée… Jiraya était là devant elle tout sourire, bien rouge et gaie lui aussi :

\- Salut comme on se retrouve… burp

\- Jiraya !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? Hurla-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Ben je reviens de ma dernière enquête et je…me suis arrêté ici pour me détendre et pour écrire mon futur livre !

\- Ouais ouais tu viens juste draguer des pauvres nanas sans intérêt !

\- Pas du tout voyons je viens picoler !

\- Pfff tu es le pire des dragueurs…

\- Hum… Il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse ma Tsunade d'amour.

Sur ces paroles Tsunade soupira mais fut surprise du regard sérieux de son interlocuteur :

\- Tu m'aimes vraiment? Toi !?

Il lui sourit et lui tendit un verre :

\- Oui mais ça tu ne le remarqueras jamais car tu es trop bornée ma belle ! Allez bois un coup !

Il fut surprit de voir Tsunade refuser le verre :

\- Je suis peut-être bourrée mais consciente ! Tu peux répéter ?

\- Et bien tu es la seule femme qui n'ai jamais comptée! Allez je te laisse ! A toute princesse des limaces.

Il paya et partit... Tsunade réfléchit puis se leva brusquement et tituba jusqu'à l'extérieur. Elle rattrapa Jiraya et le poussa contre le mur :

\- Je … Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal mais euh… J'ai besoin de toi, restes avec moi…

Celui-ci tomba des nus et la prit par la taille. Il la tint fortement pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule et l'embrassa avec force. Elle y répondit instantanément et les deux s'écroulèrent dans les buissons. Finalement elle n'était peut-être pas seule dans ce monde… Les deux complètement ivres rirent et se déshabillèrent. Ils profitèrent l'un de l'autre le temps d'une folle soirée d'été…

Le lendemain matin fut une journée encore plus belle que la veille. Naruto et Hinata avaient passé la soirée au clair de lune dormant ensemble dans la prairie. Sakura et Lee avaient finit par rentrer et s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Quant à Kakashi et moi nous nous étions unis dans un bonheur inimaginable. Nous étions tous prêts à partir pour Konoha et pour fêter une nouvelle vie. Seule Tsunade arriva en retard à moitié décoiffée accompagnée de Jiraya. Tous comprirent bien vite ce qu'il s'était passé mais ne dirent rien… Ils ne voulaient pas se faire tuer et puis Tsunade était enfin calme. Le moment de partir arriva et tous les nouveaux petits couples se prirent par la main. Seuls Tsunade et Jiraya se regardaient de désir sans rien dire. Je souris de voir tant de bonheur près de moi alors que tout avait si mal tourné :

\- J'ai vraiment bien fait de tomber à Konoha, comme quoi le destin est parfois bien fait !

Tous me sourirent et acquiescèrent. Ce _n'est pas une fin ce n'est que le début d'une nouvelle vie_ , pensais-je euphorique.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la mission au pays des neiges. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées à Konoha. Tous m'avaient acceptée et j'étais désormais une Jounin confirmée ! Je faisais équipe avec Kakashi ainsi que Yamato, mon nouveau meilleur ami . Kakashi et moi vivions ensembles et venions de nous fiancer. Dans un an surement un nouveau petit être aux yeux bleus de Sanaki, qui sait !

Sakura avait totalement oublié Sasuke qui était toujours porté disparu et ne pensait même plus à ce qu'il devenait. Lee et elle venait d'emménager ensembles et sortaient souvent en mission avec Gai. Lee prenait grand soin de sa belle et lui offrait mille et un cadeaux. Elle était heureuse et en pleine forme.

Hinata était aux anges. Toujours sur un nuage ! Elle avait prit beaucoup d'assurance et s'était installée chez Naruto depuis un an. Elle partait toujours en mission avec lui le soutenant et en prenait grand soin de. Hinata avait pour projet d'avoir un enfant et Naruto comptait se fiancer avec elle d'ici peu. La famille Hyûga, surtout Neji, était content de cette future union.

Tsunade l'Hokage avait quant à elle du avouer sa liaison… N'étant pas très discrète. Son amour envers Jiraya était un peu spécial mais cela leur allait comme ça. Ils se voyaient entre deux enquêtes et comptaient rester libre de leurs mouvements. C'était le Hokage après tout, pas de temps pour le batifolage.

Dans le village d'autres petits couples s'étaient formés durant les deux années passées. Neji avait prit le courage de sa cousine et avait avoué ses sentiments à Tenten qui en était ravie. Les deux étaient désormais en couple et Gai pleurait de cet amour si beau. Neji était fier de s'afficher avec Tenten qui elle comptait bien emménager avec lui malgré le désaccord de la famille Hyûga.

Il y avait aussi Sai qui avait enfin apprit ce que c'était que de vrais sentiments. Ino lui avait mis le grappin dessus il y avait peu de temps de cela. Sai était toujours peu expressif mais Ino n'abandonnait pas la bataille et lui apprenait la vie !

Shikamaru aussi avait du organiser l'épreuve des chunins avec Temari cette année et lui avait déclaré sa flamme. Les deux se battaient toujours mais s'aimaient énormément. Temari hésitait toujours à venir s'installer à Konoha…

L'amour, l'amitié et les histoires battaient leur plein à Konoha, le plus beau des villages qu'il existait dans ce monde oscillant entre Guerre et Paix, entre Haine et Amour.

\- _Moi Yukina Hatake Sanaki, j'écris ses dernières lignes sur mon livre autobiographique. Je voulais vous écrire mon histoire, en espérant que les Sanaki soient désormais mieux traités et pardonnés. En espérant aussi que le village des neiges se porte bien ! Ainsi que nos nouveaux amis Reyn et Sharla. Et tous les autres de cette formidable aventure. Je vais désormais avoir un enfant et une nouvelle page se tourne. Que vous trouviez vous aussi le bonheur et l'amour dans ce monde de Shinobi_. -


End file.
